sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Atrix
right W skrócie Wstęp Główną bohaterką jest Liliana Fionna Dasty, albo po prostu Lili. Przeprowadziła sie tu do Stanów do dość dużego miasta Recko (brak pomysłów) z Sidney w Australii. O jej rodzinie dowiecie się w dalszych przygodach, ale mogę powiedzieć, że przeżyła ogromną traume. Nie z powodu, że ojciec pił czy coś... Była z nim bardzo zżyta. Do tej pory przypomina jej się scena, ta scena... Która zmieniła ją, na lepsze? Na gorsze? Nie wiem. Tak czy siak z ciotką w Stanach mieszka już od miesiąca w starym domu doczekała 16 i obie wyjechały tutaj. Do liceum SA chodzi już od dwóch tygodni. Zacznijmy od dnia w którym wszystko się zmieniło. Od środy, dnia kilku dziwnych i zarazem zaczynających nowy rozdział w życiu Lili, zdarzeń. Powieść Rozdział 1- Nowe rzeczy Rozdział 2- Dziwne zmiany Rozdział 3- Okropne uczucia Rozdział 4- Czas nie leczy wszystkich ran -Jak... Jak ty wstałaś?! -krzyknęła do mnie -Powinnaś być MARTWA! -Byłam. Ale Bóg mi powiedział, że są tu osoby które mnie kochają. W życiu nikt nie powiedział mi, że mnie kocha -nagle straciłam poczucie bezpieczeństwa-I to by było na tyle...-powiedziałam ironicznie -Tak. Będą Cię kochali, ale zza grobu! -wykrzyczała, a tam.. Mam to gdzieś -Może i zza grobu. Ale jednak nie jestem samotna, liczy się tu i teraz. Może i w przyszłości zdarzy się coś takiego, ale na razie jesteśmy w teraźniejszości. I wiem, że tutaj sobie życia nie zniszczę. -A więc. Straż. Zajmijcie się może jej pseudo kompanami. A ja zajmę się drogą Lilianą Fionną Dasty. -kurde. mimo takiej sytuacji, nie boje się. Babcia Zna moje imię. Kurde, a mogłam zostać przy Genowefie Lombkę vel Bombkę :( Tak, nie boje się. Czuje w sobie siłę, która najpewniej pochodzi z najdalszej części mojego powiedzmy rodu. Z siły mojego przodka, władcy Nocosfery. I nie zamierzam jej marnować tak jak moja "mama" czy też inni. Mam zamiar przeżyć. -No co, Babciu? Zaczynasz? -posłałam jej arogancki uśmiech -Spokojnie... -jej ręka zmieniła się w wielką łapę i podniosła ją. -Zajmę się tobą! -Jeszcze czego -powiedziałam, jej ręka powędrowała w moją stronę, skuliłam się odruchowo i po chwili usłyszałam krzyk -AAAHHGAA!! -spojrzałam w stronę z której dobiegał ten dźwięk. A tam Hansona, która trzyma się za dłoń -Ty mała, wredna! Poparzyłaś mnie!! -Co? -zaśmiałam się -Ej!! Chwila! -usłyszałam głos Kastiela i odwróciłam się ze zdziwioną miną -Po co tu wszyscy jesteśmy?! -No ja nie mogę... -strzeliłam pięknego facepalm, ala Nataniel -Ja pierdole, co za debil... -Dawid przyłączył się do mnie i także zrobił facepalma -Kurna, o co ci się rozbiega Kastiel. Mamy tu walkę życia do roztrzygnięcia! -wydarł się Marshall. -Nie chodzi mi dlaczego i jak, idioto z toną żelu na włosach -powiedział Kas, straciłam równowagę w powietrzu i tak jakby spadłam. -Taaa, Jeszcze tego bra.. Tuż przy ziemi złapał mnie Kastiel i zaczął mówić dalej. -Więc po co tu jesteśmy? Ciotka uwolniona. Ty zdjęłaś ten... pasek? Ta zła Atrix, której nikt nie lubił też zniknęła, a i Lili znalazła sobie chłopaka! Wszystko jest dobrze! -zaakcentował słowo "chłopaka". Czyżby mu się coś uroiło pod kopułką? -Co ty gadasz? Podnieś ją i... -Spadaj. -przerwał Davidowi, Kastiel -Ogarnij się! Człowieku! -Marsh wyrwał mnie z rąk Kasa i postawił na nogi -Opamiętaj się! Możesz tu zginąć! -O siebie się martw, transwestyto! -Warknął Kas -Transwestyto?! Dziwka się odezwała!! -SSyknął Marsh, -Dziwka?! Kurwa! To nie ja mam śliczną grzyweczkę, ala Kwiatkowski -(bez obrazy dla fanek) -To nie grzyweczka patałachu! To obcięte włosy, żulu z pod Tesco! Wwiercali się w siebie oczami, jakby chcieli się pozabijać.; Nagle usłyszałam głos Rozy. odwróciłam się. A tam Roza, Titi, David i Max są związani i siedzą na Ziemi, a Marshall i Kastiel się od dziwek wyzywają! -Kurwa!! Oboje jesteście Szmatami, lepiej?! -Wydarłam się chyba na cały zamek; zwrócili się w moją stronę -Co wam odpierdala?! Jesteśmy w strasznej sytuacji, a wy... Kurwa słów mi zabrakło!! -tupnęłam nogą i pomyślałam przez chwilę -O co wy się kłócicie?! Wiadomo, że nie o Kwiatonatorską grzyweczkę, ani o gejowską kurtkę, więc O CO?! KURWA, O CO?! -Wywrzeszczałam, bo nawet słowo krzyczeć nie jest dość mocne. -Chłopcy mamy tu walczymy... -zaczeła matka Marshalla. Podbiegłam do jednego strażnika, wyrwałam mu miecz z ręki, taki głupi i nie zajarzył co zrobiłam... i podeszłam do niej -Co chces... Nie było dane jej skończyć. W napływie wściekłości, moja ręka z mieczem jakby automatycznie "wyskoczyła" naprzód i nadziała Królową na miecz. -Głupie dziecko! Jestem nieśmiertelna! -powiedziała dławiąc się krwią -Zamknij sie i posłuchaj mnie. Myślałam, że ta walka będzie epicka i ogólnie do opisania w książkach od historii, ale najwidoczniej się pomyliłam. -wyjęłam miecz z jej brzucha -Straż zabrać złapanych na ziemię i zostawić prz-przy tym liceum.. -wymamrotała -Wezwać specjalistów. -Ale wiesz. Najwidoczniej klatka piersiowa to twój słaby punkt. To wszystko co mnie gnębiło i dobijało odeszło. Czułam się nie tyle spokojniejsza, co odmieniona. Dźgnęłam żywą osobę i czuje się szczęśliwa? Ze mną jest coś nie tak... :I Popatrzyłam na nią jeszcze raz. Uświadomiłam sobie, że ona jest przyczyną moich zmartwień. Uśmiechnęłam się, ale jednocześnie miałam wyrzuty sumienia, że ciesze się ze śmierci matki Marshalla. W jednej chwili cała radość ze mnie zeszła i nastał strach, ale dlaczego? -Marshall... -zadrżały mi dłonie -Przepraszam... Ja nie chciałam... Ja... -upuściłam miecz, który uderzył o ziemię z łoskotem. odwróciłam głowę i spojrzałam przez okno, było tak pięknie -Jestem beznadziejna. Chciałam odebrać Ci matkę. -upadłam na kolana i zdrętwiałam. Kurde. Spojrzałam na chłopców, oni podeszli do mnie -No pięknie. Jakieś 10 minut wcześniej jadłyśmy obiad. 5 minut temu leżałaś na ziemi, 2 minuty temu chciałaś mnie poszatkować, a teraz? Jesteś bliska załamania. -zaśmiała się i ukazała czerwone od krwi zęby. -Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi, starucho. Miałaś być nieśmiertelna, a dźgnęła cię tym mieczykiem i już ledwo żyjesz! -powiedział Kastiel -Jeśli myślisz, że ona się teraz rozklei to się mylisz! W życiu nie widziałem odważniejszego człowieka, bo nawet ja nie miałbym odwagi zadzierać z tak silnymi ludźmi. -ścisnął moją rękę -Więc pożałuje za tą odwagę. A mój syn... Trudno mi to mówić, ale za zauroczenie w człowieku płaci się życiem! -zaśmiała się jak psychopata. Jej dłoń znów urosła i przygwoździła Marshalla. Kastiela przygwoździła ta brygada specjalna, wezwana wcześniej. Wynieśli gdzieś Kastiela, a ja się temu biernie przyglądałam. Patrzyłam i czekałam. Co ze mną nie tak? Boże czemu zostawiłeś mnie na ziemi, jeśli... i tak nic nie zdziałam? Po co? Żebym cierpiała, patrząc gdy osoby które mnie kochają mnie opuszczają? Boże... Co mam robić?! -Ale przecież, tata... -powiedział z trudem Marshall -Był cz-człowiekiem... -Gdybym go choć trochę kochała, jeszcze by żył. -po moim licu spłynęła samotna łza. Złapałam ten miecz i z krzykiem podbiegłam do niej -Nic mi nie zrobisz. A nawet jeśli i tak przeżyje... -Gadasz jak Amber, więc postaram się, aby bolało. -zamachnęłam się i jednym ruchem odcięłam jej dłoń trzymającą Marshalla. Krzyknęła i złapała się bolące miejsce. W tym czasie podbiegłam do chłopaka. -Przepraszam, ale musiałam to zrobić. -wyciągnęłam go spod tej łapy. Usiadł na ziemi, a ja ukucnęłam koło niego -Nie masz co przepraszać. Ona chciała mnie chyba zabić... -zaśmiał się -Chyba? A z resztą... -też się uśmiechnęłam -Co się z tobą działo, gdy usiadłaś na ziemi? Gdy podeszliśmy do ciebie z kapucynką? -zapytał -Ja... Zaczniesz się śmiać. -oznajmiłam. Popatrzyłam na niego. Przyglądał mi się bacznie -Nie, nie zacznę -powiedział po chwili i znów się uśmiechnął -Na 100 %. A jeśli tak możesz mnie uderzyć! -I tak bym to zrobiła. Za zakochanie się w śp. Emilce. -Ale... No kurna! Mów już -znów spoważniał -Więc. Ja... Nie chciałam, abyś ty też stracił kogoś bliskiego. -spuściłam głowę- Bo wiem jak to boli kiedy traci się osobę, którą na prawdę się kochało. Nie chciałam, abyś cierpiał tak jak przy Atrix i....-nie skończyłam, bo Marshall mnie przytulił, to nie jest przyjacielski uścisk. -Dziękuje. Ale teraz, dopóki ty żyjesz, dopóty ja nigdy nie będę samotny. -uścisnął mnie mocniej. -M-marshall, co-co ty... -BRAWO! BRAWO! BRAWO! Ślicznie!! -powiedziała Hansona; KURNA!!! ŁEB JEJ UKRĘCĘ!! -Kurna, serca nie masz. -powiedziałam poirytowana -A co? Ładnie to tak czulić się na oczach dorosłych? -czulić? W jakim ty świecie żyjesz? -Więc, co? Teraz chcesz ze mną walczyć, tak? -Tak... -rzuciłam kamień w jej stronę. Mimo, że go złapała, powiedziała, że ją to bolało. Chwila... Co ja znowu zrobiłam? Znowu chciałam zrobić krzy... ;dlaczego ja się nad sobą użalam? -Dlaczego jak powiedziała,"ał" to mam ochotę Cię przeprosić, że zrobiłam jej krzywdę? -To nie ważne. -powiedział -Marshall. To się znowu dzieje. Czemu cały czas, gdy ją zranię popadam w depresje? -zapytałam chłopaka, który o dziwo umiał rzucić tylko jedno zaklęcie... Pole ochronne. -,- -Nie wiem. Może to jakieś zaklęcie. -Ale, kiedy je rzuciła? Nie miała czasu. gdy zraniłam ją pierwszy ra... -przypomniała mi się chwila nieuwagi; jaka ja jestem głupia! - Wiem! -krzyknęłam -Co? -zdziwił się -Rzuciła je, kiedy, rzekomo ją poparzyłam. Zaraz na początku, kiedy wy się kłóciliście z Kasem. -Pamiętam. Myślisz? -powiedział -Myślę! Pole w dół i mnie ochraniaj, Panie ładny, trzeba zedrzeć ten urok! -ruszyłam pędem w jej stronę -I-i co? Masz dość? *khe* *Khe* -powiedziałam, krztusząc się, bo przed chwilą dostałam w płuca. ;W tym momencie Hansona rzuciła się na mnie. Zrobiłam koślawy unik, bo w końcu z "rozdartą" nogą, trudno jest chodzić, a co dopiero unikać ataków -Marshall, rzuć mi miecz! -krzyknęłam i złapałam ją za ramie. Przygwoździłam ją na mniej więcej kilka sekund. -Marshall, rzuć mi ten miecz! Proszzę!! Przełam zaklęcie tak jak ja! -nie ruszył się- Kurna! Pomyśl o zwycięstwie! -cisza- O bezpiecznym świecie!? -nawet nie mrugnął- Przełam to do jasnej ciasnej!! Bo Cię zatłukę, jak przez Ciebie zginę!! -Nie! -krzyknęła Hansona -Nie zabijaj, własnej matki! Marshallku! Proszę! -zrobiła minę szczeniaczka -No kurwa. Wolisz tą, EHGĘ, ode mnie? -zapytałam, ledwo ją już trzymając. Chłopak nie ruszył się -tak... -powiedział i ruszył z mieczem celując we mnie, zrobiłam minę "AYFKM?" i krzyknęłam -ŻĘ ŁAT?!?! -;spróbuj to powiedzieć. Wyjdzie po frącusku XD; Odskoczyłam niemal natychmiastowo. Niestety wylądowałam na leżąco i dodatkowo trafiłam klatką piersiową na kamień. Jestem unieruchomiona na jakieś pół minuty, przez wstrząs przy sercu. Kurna... -A teraz, Marshallku... Zabij! -wskazała na mnie. Nie mogłam się ruszyć. I to koniec? Naprawdę?... Nie może być! Bóg po coś mnie tu zostawił, nie? A po za tym, jestem tym potomkiem tego ważnego gościa, tak czy nie? Przeżyć to muszę, gorzej z Marshem. Ale teraz trzeba obudzić jakoś jego stronę przyjaźni ze mną. Hmm... Mam! :rozmyślanie zajęło mi ogółem pół sekundy; -Marshall, nie! Proszę! -krzyknęłam z łzami w oczach i próbowałam się koślawo podnieść -Proszę, Marsh... O-Obudź się. Uwolnij się od tego zaklęcia -zatrzymał się w połowie drogi między nią, a mną. Widać, że walczy ze sobą -A-ale, n-nie mogę... -powiedział -Nie, Marshall!! Zabij! Dla mamusi! -znowu oczy szczeniaczka? Serio? trudno, co mam robić? Spróbujmy trochę go oszukać. -Marsh. Ja... Proszę, cię. Nie chce zginąć tu, a ty dlaczego akurat chcesz mnie zabić?! -krzyknęłam z na razie krokodylimi łzami w oczach -Od kiedy cię znam pomagałeś mi, byłeś blisko mnie i nie dawałeś zrobić mi krzywdy... Do jasnej cholery, OBUDŹ SIĘ!! -wydarłam się i udało mi się wstać. Czułam jak ulewa się ze mnie krwe. Nie dobrze! Trzeba szybko go obudzić, bo jak sie rozpłacze przez to, to koniec. Marshall podszedł do mnie. -Nic Ci to nie da. -usiadła na wielkim kamulcu, patrząc na mnie. czyli Bóg chciał tylko uratować tamtych? Dzięki Ci wielkie! -Dzięki Ci wielkie Boże! Już wolę tego czuba Azazela od cb! -krzyknęłam w stronę nieba -Hahah... Ostatnie słowo? -zapytała -Może, raczej?. -jeśli koniec to koniec. Trzeba iść na całość. Jednym ruchem przytuliłam się do Marshalla -Jeśli mam umrzeć, wiedz że te łzy są prawdziwe i... Prosze... -ścisnęłam go mocniej -L-Lili... Nie płacz... -Upuścił miecz, jednym ruchem złączył nasze usta. Na początku totalne zdziwienie, przerodziło się w namiętność. Zaczęłam oddawać pocałunki. Po chwili poczułam czyjeś dłonie na talii, trwało to może 10 sekund. Oderwałam sie od niego, powoli. -Lili? -zapytał -Nie, święta krowa Stanisławka -powiedziałam -Byłem blisko -uśmiechnął się -Wróciłeś. -przytuliłam go i jęknęłam z bólu -Co jest? -zapytał z głupawą miną -Narobiłeś mi trochę ran, nie powiem! -uśmiechnęłam się -'DOSYĆ TEGO, DOBREGO!! '-Hansona rzuciła się w naszą stronę z zawrotną prędkością, oderwał się ode mnie -NIE ZABIERZESZ MI SYNA!! -z jej paznokci zrobiły się pazury. i celowała we mnie. Nijak nie mam jak zrobić uniku. Gdy była jakiś metr ode mnie. Marshall ruchem ninja porwał z ziemi ten miecz i ustawił się przede mną. -AGRH! Spojrzałam przed siebie. Marshall... był... Cały, może oprócz zacięcia na policzku, od tych pazurów. Lecz za to ona. Była przebita na wylot w miejscu gdzie powinno być serce. -Syn-nku? -spojrzała na niego -Nie nazywaj mnie tak! -przycisnął miecz jeszcze bardziej w jej stronę -Może i jesteśmy nieśmiertelni. Ale nawet nieśmiertelny zginie, od przebicia serca. -A-ale.. -chciała coś powiedzieć, ale on ją uprzedził -Jeśli zginiesz, to musisz wiedzieć, że nigdy nie uznawałem Cię za matkę. -puścił miecz. Ona wolno zamrugała i przewróciła się. Gdy jej ciało dotknęło ziemi, rozsypało się, jak piasek. Podszedł do mnie i złapał w talii -A więc... To koniec? -zapytałam uśmiechnięta -Najwyraźniej -powiedział spoglądając w bok -Więc może nagroda, dla zwycięzcy? -zapytał, nie patrząc na mnie. I wydaje mi się, że spalił się na słońcu, bo taki przypieczony na twarzy -Nie mogę -powiedziałam -Czemu? -zapytał z zawiedzioną miną -Bo, łan primo... Masz dziewczynę. Tuł preso... Ja nie chce stanąć na drodze waszemu związkowi. I fri kłento... Chce przeżyć przynajmniej do dwudziechy -powiedziałam i odsunęłam go od siebie -Otwórz przejście pod liceum. To tam miała ich zabrać straż. -powiedziałam i odwróciłam się w stronę balkonu. podszedł do mnie -Ale wiesz, że nie ważne co powiesz i tak Cię kocham... -powiedział mi do ucha, moja uczucia były nieopisane. Poczułam rumieniec na twarzy. Szybko odwróciłam się ,cmoknęłam go w usta i z powrotem byłam do niego tyłem. -A teraz otwórz z łaski swojej portal. Proszę -powiedziałam grzecznie. Po chwili zobaczyłam przed sobą przejście. -Zapraszam, kochanie -powiedział -Oj, nie przesadzaj! -skarciłam go. Weszłam do portalu w kolorach czerwieni i błękitu -Nie tak to pamiętałam. -powiedziałam. Idąc przed siebie zobaczyłam światło -Marshall chodź! Widać wyjście! -powiedziałam -Idę, Idę. -odpowiedział, w jednej chwili o coś sie potknęłam, a w drugiej leżałam już na ziemi -Co do... -popatrzyłam na rzecz o którą sie potknęłam -O-Okslion? Ale.. -podniosłam go -Gdzie Atrix? -zapytałam siedząc na ziemi -TUTAJ! -krzyknął męski głos. Spojrzałam przed siebie -Witaj znów Lili. -Bóg? Co ty tu w ogóle robisz?-zapytałam skąśliwie i podniosłam się -Chciałem oddać Ci koleżankę, ale skoro nie chcesz... -powiedział -Nie! Chce! Chce! -pokręcił głową i wywrócił oczami -Ale, boże... To chyba nie jedyna rzecz prawda? -wtrącił się Marshall; Bóg westchnął -Nie. To nie jedyna rzecz -znów pokręcił głową -Wy dwoje nie możecie być razem. -powiedział ze smutkiem; Marshall zdębiał -Ale dlaczego? -zapytałam -Sam Bóg nam zakazuje, ponieważ...? -Jeśli będziecie do tego dążyli, a ja zwrócę wam koleżankę... Może być nieciekawie. -powiedział z przekąsem -Ale jeśli jednak będziemy chcieli być razem? Co w tedy? -zapytał Marshall i złapał mnie za rękę -Co w tedy? -Jeśli tak uparcie będziecie tego chcieli... -szczypta nadziei wstąpiła w moje serce - Rozdzielę was siłą. Sprawie, abyście o sobie zapomnieli. -Nadzieja Matką Głupich, nieprawdaż? -A więc... Gdzie jest Atrix? -powiedziałam i się skrzywiłam, ścisnęłam rękę Marshalla -Czeka na was z resztą przyjaciół, a i Lili! -zatrzymał mnie -Nie rób tego Kastielowi, jemu naprawdę na tobie zależy -puścił mi oczko; WTF?! Bóg mi wypomina, że podobam sie chłopakowi? Bóg po chwili nas opuścił i zabrał Okslion. -Co się przed chwilą wydarzyło? -zapytał Marshall -Odgórnie zabroniono nam być razem... Co za świat... -powiedziałam z uznaniem -To co? Możemy się widywać! I pamiętaj kocham Cię... -zacisnęłam mocniej dłoń Marshalla -Chodź - i weszliśmy w smugę światła. Światło było oślepiające, takie czyste... To chyba nie był portal Marsha..., nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, że kiedy wyjdziemy. Atrix mi go zabierze. -Marshall... -powiedziałam i spojrzałam na niego, odwrócił się w moją stronę ze zdziwioną miną- Też Cię kocham... Po sekundzie zrobiło się tak jasno, że zasłoniłam oczy rękoma. Zrobiłam, krok do przodu i JEB! Twarda rzeczywistość... Poczułam beton, piach i resztki podeptanej roślinności... Na moich stopach, kolanach i twarzy. Tak. Jest wygodnie. I tak. Nie mam zamiaru wstawać. -Ale w tych zaświatach to na bieliznę, pożałowali -usłyszałam śmiech Kastiela i nie tylko. Momentalnie znalazłam się na nogach, co odbiło się negatywnie na mojej ranie. Przez co jeszcze raz upadłam. Może i tej małpie na mnie zależy, ale przysięgam kiedyś powieszę go za rude kłaki. -Taaa... Tobie pożałowali mózgu -odgryzłam się masując pośladki. Znowu jakiś śmiech -Lili!! -usłyszałam piski. Na mnie rzuciła się Roza i Titi i Irys i Viola i Kim?!!? -Lili! Tak się martwiłyśmy! -powiedziałam Titi -Nawet nie wiesz, jaki popłoch wywołaliśmy, gdy straż przyprowadziła nas tu podczas przerwy! -ucieszyła się Roza -A my się dziwimy, skąd znasz Marshalla i dlaczego ostatnio byłaś taka inna -wykrzyknęła Kim i tak zaczęło się grupowe przekrzykiwanie. Prawdę mówiąc chciałam znaleźć wzrokiem jedną osobę. Mianowicie Atrix, lecz po kilku sekundach odechciało mi się. Po jeszcze kilku minutach, dziewczyny (i Titi) zauważyły, że mam za przeproszeniem rozkwaszoną nogę -Em.. Lili? -usłyszałam głos Marshalla. Wyplątałam się wolno z uścisków i lekko kuśtykając podeszłam do chłopaka -Co tam? -zapytałam -Mam pytanie... -Wal -oświadczyłam -Pamiętasz jak uprawialiśmy Parkour i wzeszło słońce? -zapytał z nadzieją -Nooo... Tak -powiedziałam, do czego on zmierza -Można zaliczyć to jako nasze spotkanie? Takie wiesz, lepsze. -wymamrotał -Jasne. Czemu nie! -powiedziałam i podrapałam się w głowę -A czemu pytasz? -szybko podniósł głowę -A nic, nic!! -krzyknął i zwiał -A mówią, że to blondynki są głupie! -powiedziałam do siebie i przeczesałam ręką włosy. -A tak... Teraz jestem siwa jak Roza i Lys. Czyli po kolei, dalsze czynności: Najpierw one zaczęły wariować i dzwonić po pogotowie, by mnie na OIOM zabrali. Bo zaraz się wykrwawię i umrę na śmierć, ta... Potem była chwila zastanowienia, "Gdzie jest Atrix?" i potem powrót do "AAAA Dzwońcie na 999!!" /bieganie w kółko. Muszę teraz siedzieć i czekać na to pogotowie. Hura! Alexy, Kastiel gdzieś poleźli, a Marshall i jego banda musieli wrócić, aby wszystko wytłumaczyć. Kim, Melania i Viola się zmyły. Więc zostałam ja, ciotka, Roza i Irys. -Ale po co dzwoniłyście na to cholerne pogotowie? -zapytałam, odgarniając włosy z czoła -Popatrz na swoją nogę -wykonałam rozkaz Rozalii -I uświadom sobie, że to nie jest skaleczenie nożem! -wykrzyczała mi w twarz -To jest skaleczenie, ale mieczem -powiedziałam i uśmiechnęłam się od ucha do ucha -No ja już nie mogę!! -wykrzyczała do nieba -Dobrze robisz! Krzycz do nieba! To on mnie tu zostawił i przez niego mam tą rozkwaszoną nogę! -powiedziałam -Kto? -zapytała ciotka siadając obok mnie na ławce -A kto? Bóg! -uniosłam ręce w górę -A i Boże... -zwróciłam się w stronę poszarzałej chmury i wstałam-GDZIE DO CHOLERY JEST ATRIX?! -wydarłam się i usiadłam -... foch -Dziecko, nie mów tak! -skarciła mnie Titi -Przepraszam, cio... -krzywo na mnie spojrzała -No już nie patrz na mnie widelcami!! To jest nożami! -udałam przejęcie, całą sytuacją. Po czym przyjechała karetka. Wpakowali mnie do środka, jak jakąś sardynkę. Weszła ze mną tylko ciotka.Nie pozwolili dziewczynom. Irys i Roza najprawdopodobniej jadą za nami. Yuhu. Po kilku minutach uświadomiłam sobie jedną, jedyną rzecz, jaka teraz powinna mnie obchodzić. Skąd Titi wiedziała o tym wszystkim? Skąd niby mogła wiedzieć o Nocosferze, o demonach, o władzy, o rodzinie królewskiej?! Chyba jednak sie od niej nie dowiem,ale skąd? Po 3 minutach dojechaliśmy do szpitala. Usadowili mnie na sali, między jakimś małym dzieckiem i chłopakiem w mniej więcej moim wieku. Po kolejnych 15 minutach lekarz ustalił, że moja noga jest rozcięta ostrym narzędziem i trzeba zatamować krew. Normalnie miałam ochotę, powiedzieć "You don't say?", więc zrobiłam dziwną minę kiedy odchodził. Na co chłopak obok mnie się zaśmiał. -Co tak śmieszy? -zapytałam -Twoja mina -powiedział -Mam talent! -odpowiedziałam -Za co tu leżysz? -A nic takiego... -spuścił wzrok. Ułożyłam sie wygodnie -Spoko, ale wiedz, że... -Ok, powiem... -szybko poszło! ^^ - Jestem tu przez dziewczynę -wymamrotał -A ja przez chłopaka! -powiedziałam dziarsko -On Ci to zrobił?! -krzyknął na cały oddział -Nie! Dobry Boże, zamknij się! -powiedziałam, on natychmiast zamilkł -Nie on, no może... On, ale nieświadomie-wymamrotałam -Skąd wiesz? -zapytał -Tak, po prostu. A poza tym, nawet jeśli by... Nie! Na pewno! -uniosłam pięść w górę -A jeśli tak... Niech się strzeże! -on znów się zaśmiała -Teraz twoja kolej -Ja? -Nie, Pucca. -powiedziałam, oboje się zaśmialiśmy -No gadaj. Zwierz mi się :P -No dobra... I tak nie mam nic do roboty -westchnął - Spotykałem się z pewną dziewczyną. Po kilku miesiącach ze mną skończyła... Zniknęła z mojego życia, po prostu_koniec. Długo mi zajęło pozbieranie się, lecz gdy spotkałem "ją", wszystko się zmieniło. Świat nabrał barw i gdy przebywałem w jej otoczeniu czułem się inaczej. Wróciła moja była... Chciała do mnie wrócić. Przyjąłem to. Niestety nie wiedziałem co mnie czeka.. I przez to wyglądam jak wyglądam! Faktycznie. Wcześniej nie zauważyłam... Miał on poobijaną całą twarz i kilka rozcięć na rękach, podarte ciuchy. -Hmmmm... Ciekawe mów dalej -ułożyła się wygodniej -Miała koleżankę. Gdy trzeba było coś zrobić, przychodziła jej koleżanka. Demi. W pewnym momencie zorientowałem się, że nie kocham jej, tylko Demi. Nie mogłem tego powiedzieć, więc przez długi czas próbowałem zmusić ją do przyznania, że też mnie kocha. I jak to zrobiła... Zaczęło się piekło. Moja była -jego głos się załamał -Ona nas po prostu rozdzieliła siłą. Jej "gang" nas zaatakował. Ja przeżyłem, Demi... nie. -powiedział bezradnym głosem -A wiesz, że z czymś mi się ta historia kojarzy? -powiedziałam i popatrzyłam w sufit -Miłość jest do dupy... Gdyb..-nie skończył, bo mu chamsko przerwałam -"W życie potrzebna jest miłość, bez niej jest wielka pustka, która dusi, zabija, męczy." Pozostawia pustą skorupę bez uczuć... Bez jednej łzy, bez jednego uśmiechu. - powiedziałam to, bo sama mam taką miłość na sumieniu. Kurwa czemu wydaje mi się, że ten koleś zna moje uczucia?! spojrzałam na niego -Pusta skorupa? Już nią jestem! -powiedział - Ale, Dobra. Kumam. Jesteś filozofką. Ale teraz twoja kolej! -powiedział z uśmiechem. Dobra pomyłka jest tępy. -Kurde. Spotkałam chłopaka od którego tak jakby też "odeszła" dziewczyna. Próbował ją odzyskać. Ja ją tak jakby "znalazłam" i przez to on spotkał mnie. Musieliśmy spędzać ze sobą więcej czasu ze względu na nią. A gdy ją już "odzyskał" zachciało mu się amorów ze mną, a ja kurwa nie wiem co zrobić!! -wykrzyknęłam -No widzisz. Podobne historie, lecz inny scenariusz. To co się stało, że tu leżysz? -zapytał -Ściśle tajne, łamane przez nie wiem. Lili jestem-wyszczerzyłam się -Kacper. Wołają na mnie Senin. -w tej chwili do sali wszedł Kastiel zatrzymywany przez 3 pielęgniarki. -Proszę wyjść.- powiedziała jedna -Natychmiast, Kastiel! -powiedziała druga. Znają się -Nie denerwuj się, ciociu. Ja tu tylko na 5 minut -zrobił maślane oczka -Dobrze! Chodźcie. -powiedziała do reszty. Kastiel szukał czegoś wzrokiem, gdy mnie znalazł. Pomachałam mu i uśmiechnęłam się -Co tam, mała? -powiedział, siadając przy mnie, ahh bezpośredniość Kastiela -Lepiej być nie mogło! Leże w szpitalu, a lekarze mnie olali -uśmiechnęłam się i wskazałam na nogę -A swoją drogą... Gdzie patałachu polazłeś z Alexym, gdy ja musiałam cierpieć katusze i wysłuchiwać, jaka to ja jestem biedna. Od mojej ciotki i Rozy! -nakrzyczałam na niego -No nie krzycz, kochanie -powiedział, zdziwiłam się -Kochanie? Czy ja o czymś nie wiem? -znów zdumienie. Usłyszałam gwizd od strony Kacpra -Jak stąd wyjdę, to cię uduuuuszę... -zanuciłam pod nosem, czego Kas nie usłyszał -Nic cię nie ominęło tylko, gdy zostałaś tam sama. Gdy ta straż mnie zabrała... Myślałem, że już cię nie zobaczę! -powiedział i złapał moją dłoń, położyłam się tak, aby być do niego przodem -Spokojnie. Żyje. Marshall też. Wszystko jest dobrze. -wydukałam na jednym tchu -Ale mogło się skończyć inaczej! -ścisnął moją dłoń -Nie masz pojęcia jak to jest stracić Ciebie... -powiedział -Nie wiem co bym zrobił... -moje serce zabiło. Kastiel ma uczucia? I do tego związane ze mną. W sumie Bóg mnie o tym poinformował -Co chcesz powiedzieć? -zapytałam cicho, bojąc się odpowiedzi -No... Bo... Fuck -zakrztusił się -Bo ja Cię chyba ko.. -Liliana Dasty na sale operacyjną! Już! -do sali wbiegły pielęgniarki i ordynator -Kastiel proszę Cię. Nie utrudniaj i daj nam ją zabrać. -powiedział spokojnie lekarz, gdy stał przy moim łóżku.; Tak!! Uratowana!! -Ale, ja... -wstał -Betty, zabierz go! To twój siostrzeniec! -krzyknął na ta samą czarnowłosą kobietę, którą wcześniej Kastiel nazwał ciotką. Więc to musi być jego rodzina!! (Mądra Lili, Mądra Su, Mądra Ja :P ) -Dobrze. -powiedziała i podeszła do Kasa, który natychmiastowo puścił moją dłoń i wyszedł bez słowa. Kobieta zwróciła się do mnie -No kochana! Czas na operacje! -Bo to coś ciekawego -zamruczałam pod nosem. Po chwili leżałam na stole, do tego przykuta. Wcześniej jeszcze przebrali mnie w jakieś papierowe wdzianko... Przed momentem podali mi trzy zastrzyki znieczulające w nogę i kazali spokojnie leżeć. I teraz paczam się w sufit. Popatrzę w prawo, ciotka i Roza płaczą w szybie do oglądania... W lewo jakieś tam sprzęty do operacji. Nic tylko skakać! A! Tego też mi nie wolno. Może pójdę spać, i tak nic nie zrobię. Zamknęłam oczy i wypuściłam powietrze. -Panno Liliano proszę nie spać, podczas szycia -skarcił mnie jakiś pielęgniarz -Shit -mruknęłam pod nosem i otworzyłam oczy. Spojrzałam w prawo na ciotkę. Siedziała oparta o ramię Rozalii. Obok nich siedziała Irys, chyba coś czytała. W tej chwili w oknie pojawił się David i Max. Mimowolnie drgnęłam, na co zostałam upomniana przez pielęgniarkę. Patrzyłam na Max'sa jak tłumaczy coś mojej ciotce, a David próbuje coś powiedzieć Rozie przy czym spogląda na mnie ukradkiem. Po mniej niż 2 sekundach w oknie za widniało około 10 następnych osób. Mianowicie Kim, Alexy, Viola, Nataniel, Lysander, Kid, Armin, Kentin, Melania, Peggy (odważyła się pokazać?), Leo i Klementyna. Inaczej: Wszyscy z mojej klasy + Kid i Leoś. . Jakie to słodkie, wszyscy do mnie przyszli i Rich tam stał z boku? No może oprócz świętej trójcy i... Gdzie Kastiel, Marshall? Ale nie dane mi było dłużej o tym myśleć. Bowiem usłyszałam głośne nieustanne *piiiiiiii*. W oknie wszyscy się na mnie dziwnie patrzyli, ze strachem? Hmm... W tej chwili usłyszałam krzyki doktora i jakiegoś kolesia na korytarzu. Odwróciłam głowę w stronę drzwi. -Proszę nie wchodzić! Nic się nie dzieje!! -krzyczał -Nie! Nic się nie stało! -co się dzieje? Ktoś umiera, czy coś? -Betty podaj mi defibrylator, szybko! -krzyknął na mniemaną ciotkę Kastiela. Wszystko zaczęło ciemnieć... -C-co się d-dzieje? -zapytałam cicho -Ona mówi!! -wykrzyknął ordynator -Są duże szanse! - i znów krzyki z korytarza, znów obróciłam głowę w tamtą stronę. Drzwi się otworzyły wprowadzając mnóstwo światła. Przez nie w jakby zwolnionym tępie wbiegali Kastiel i Marshall. Wszystko było coraz ciemniejsze, co się dzieje?! Obaj biegną w moją stronę ze histerycznymi minami, jakbym co najmniej umierała. Znów zrobiło się ciemniej, nie mogę się ruszać. Dlaczego?! Co się do cholery dzieje?! -Ch-łop-pcy... -i ostatnie co zobaczyłam to Marsha i Kasa w snopie światła z histerycznymi minami. Nastała straszna ciemność. Chciałem sam poczekać przy drzwiach od sali na Lili. Siedziałem tak już nie wiem ile, może pół godziny? Przymknąłem oczy i siedziałem tak chwilę. Lecz mój spokój przerwała osoba siadająca obok mnie na krześle, uchyliłem jedną powiekę... No pięknie! -Cześć -powiedział cicho -Słuchaj Kastiel... -zaczął Marcin, czy jak mu tam! -Nie ty słuchaj! -otworzyłem oczy i patrzyłem się na niego -Nie chce, żeby Lili znów wylądowała w szpitalu! -powiedziałam głośniej -Ja też nie chce! -zasłonił twarz, rękoma - Ale chce Cię... Naprawdę... Przeprosić -wydukał. Łał tym mnie zaskoczył -Ta ja też chcę... *khy* *khy* przeprosić *khy*khy*... Za to, że byłem takim gburem -powiedziałem cicho -Słuchaj, ona miała taką ważniejszą rodzinę i to było nieunik..- z sali nagle usłyszeliśmy nieprzerwany pisk. -To może znaczyć tylko jedno... -powiedziałem przestraszony. Oboje zerwaliśmy się z miejsca i podbiegliśmy w stronę drzwi, gdy ktoś nas zatrzymał. -Proszę nie wchodzić! -powiedział głośniej -Co się dzieje z Lili?! -krzyknął Marcin -Nic się nie dzieje!! -krzyczał ten koleś -Nie kłam słyszymy!! Wpuść nas tam!! -podniosłem głos -Nie! Nic się nie stało! -za wiele. Wepchnąłem go na ścianę i oboje popędziliśmy do środka. Drzwi się otworzyły i zobaczyłem dosłownie umierającą Lili. Zacząłem biec w jej stronę, była cała blada... Wydaje mi się, że biegnę godzinę. Ledwo znaleźliśmy się bliżej, usłuchałem ciche "chłopcy". W zaledwie pół sekundy później trzymałem jej rękę i próbowałem ją obudzić. -Proszę, powiedzieć, że ona żyje! -wydukałem -Nieste... -Dlaczego ona nie żyje?! -wykrzyknął Marshall -Przecież to było tylko szycie!! Rana nie była śmiertelna! -powiedział rozpaczliwie. Spojrzałem w okno do obserwowania, wszyscy bez wyjątku ronią łzy. A ja mówiłem jej niedawno, że to straszne ją stracić. Ścisnąłem jej rękę mocniej i w pewniej chwili nic nie czułem w ręku. Otworzyłem oczy. -Gdzie ciało Lili? - na łożu nie było nic -Wyparowała? -To straszne... Kastiel nie płacz... -powiedziała do mnie spokojnie Roza -Przyjmij sobie to do wiadomości, ja nie płaczę!! -krzyknąłem, ona się przestraszyła -Przepraszam, po prostu... Nie potrafię sobie poradzić, że taka osoba odeszła! -zakryłem oczy ręką -Spokojnie Kastiel, wszyscy Cię rozumiemy- Lys poklepał mnie po ramieniu. Teraz oparłem także głowę o ścianę i tak stałem w rogu -Nie. Właśnie za chuja, nikt z was nie rozumie! -powiedziałem głośniej -Może oprócz Pani Titi... -wymrukałem i spojrzałem w stronę drzwi do pokoju ciotki Lil_Lili... -Rozumiemy Panie wielki ważniaku! Tylko TY zrozum! Ona była jak siostra! -wykrzyczał na mnie Alexy. Ale zaraz szybko się cofnął -Zawsze warto zrozumieć... Będzie lżej. -wystękał potem, odwróciłem się -Taa... Rozumiem -wytarłem oczy rękawem kurtki -Ale ciągle jakoś nie wierze, to takie nierealne, chyba się zgodzisz Irys? -Niestety, wszyscy się zgodzimy -Irys odpowiedziała z trochę zapłakanymi oczami -Ale stop! Nie wspominajmy już! Ona by tego nie chciała, abyśmy teraz płakali nad jej śmiercią! Pewnie chciałaby by wszyscy się pozbierali i żyli dalej, lepiej... -Alexy rozpłakał się na dobre. O czym on tam mówił? Aby nie płakać? -Nie! T-trzeba to przezwyciężyć! U-uśmiechną-ć się! - podniósł wzrok i wymusił uśmiech -Spokojnie, Lexy rozumiemy, ale teraz lepiej się już zbierać. Jest późno, ciotka Lili sama sobie już poradzi -powiedział rozważnie Lysander, który jako jedyny ze mną z naszej 5 się jeszcze nie popłakał -Kastiel, choć będziemy już wychodzili -spojrzał na mnie łagodnie Kiwnąłem głową i zacząłem zakładać buty. Rozalia i Irys poszły powiedzieć kobiecie, że już wychodzimy. Tak właściwie to nie rozumiem po co Rozalia kazała nam tu przyjść, ale to innym razem. Wyszedłem z domu jako ostatni zamykając za sobą drzwi (tak wiecie, zamknąć.. Nie na klucz)/Jest wyjątkowo okropna pogoda, niebo jest zachmurzone i w każdej chwili może zacząć padać. Podążyłem razem z Lysanderem w stronę ulicy na której mieszkam, bowiem on mieszka dwie ulice dalej i jest mu po drodze. Szliśmy w całkowitej ciszy, gdy z zachmurzonego nieba spadła kropelka wody. -Pada -oznajmiłem i naciągnąłem kaptur na czuprynę -Tak mi przykro, Kas -wypalił, spojrzałem na niego obojętnie -Co mi to da? Trzeba żyć dalej -oznajmiłem -Nawet jeśli boli to jakby Putin odpalił mi, nuklearną w tej części ciała, którą ludzie potocznie zwą sercem -Kastiel, ty chyba jesteś chory -wytrzeszczył na mnie oczy -Stajesz się pisarzem! -Raczej umarłym poetą... -co ja tak właściwie gadam? Nie możliwe, że przypominają mi się lekcje! ;Mój przyjaciel jeszcze bardziej się zdziwił -Kurde, co ja plotę?! -Nie wiem, ale nieźle Ci idzie! -uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem i w tej chwili stanąłem przed swoją furtką -Żegnaj przyjacielu, idę się pociąć! -wykrzyknąłem idąc w stronę drzwi -Chyba mydłem, chłopczyku! -parsknąłem śmiechem -A więc, żegnaj! Ja idę się utopić w umywalce! -powiedział dramatycznie, gdy wchodziłem do domu Wszedłem do domu i zobaczyłem ten sam korytarz co rano tylko czystszy. Pewnie July wróciła do wujostwa. Zakryłem twarz ręką i usiadłem na oparciu od kanapy. -Kastiel... -usłyszałem męski głos Momentalnie się podniosłem i spojrzałem przed siebie, nie spotkał mnie tam miły widok -Jak tu wlazłeś i po co? -warknąłem znów siadając na oparciu -Przez okno -wymamrotał -A przyszedłem pogadać o Lili -podniosłem głowę -Nie mam ochoty -fuknąłem -Wynocha Marcin! -Zamknij się choć na 20 sekund i uświadom sobie, jakim frajerem jesteś, gdy udajesz takiego twardziela -wysyczał i podszedł do mnie -A tak wgl jestem Marshall. -A ty? Mamin synek, niby rockman! Kurde, jak ją pokonaliście? Łaskotkami? - -Zabiłem ją -powiedział -Co? -zapytałem -Zabiłem własną matkę, aby ratować Lili -powiedział ponownie. Osłupiałem -Zabiłeś? -wstałem -Musiałem...-powiedział -Ale teraz jestem sam... -odwrócił się w stronę ściany -Nie masz prawa mnie oceniać -powiedział -Znasz moje imię, a nie moją historie! -w tej chwili poczułem pierwszy raz, że mogę się z tym Marc...Marshallem dogadać Podszedłem do niego i położyłem mu dłoń na ramieniu -To o co chodzi? -Chwila... To znaczy, że znów nie żyję? -zapytałam z błaganiem w głosie -Kiedy znów wrócę? -zapytałam ze znudzeniem -Siedzę tu z tobą już dobre 2 dni!! -Bóg podrapał się po głowie -Nie wrócisz. -Co? Chyba niedosłyszałam... Usłyszałam, że nie wrócę -Nie wrócisz -powiedział spokojnie -Ale, jeszcze nie znaleźliśmy Atrix! A poza tym, gdzie moje ciało jeśli nie żyje? -zapytałam -Jesteś w nim. W twoim ciele tkwi za dużo tajemnic, żeby zostawić je na ziemi -powiedział -A co do Atrix. Wszystko poszło innym torem! Nawet, Ja!! Bóg!! Nie umiałem tego przewidzieć! -powiedział gorzko i złapał się za głowę -Ale co? -zapytałam znów -Lili. Nie musisz wiedzieć. -wyszeptał gdy znikał -Nie! Gdzie idziesz?! -zniknął -Wracaj!! Muszę wiedzieć!! JESZCZE NIE MA MOJEGO CZASU!! JA JESZCZE MUSZĘ ŻYĆ!!! -wykrzyczałam i zapłakałam gorzkimi łzami -JA MUSZĘ NAPRAWIĆ TO CO ZNISZCZYŁAM!! JESZCZE NIE MÓJ CZAS!!! ROZUMIESZ?!?! -krzyczałam ciągle dławiąc się łzami -Jestem potrzebna... On jest MI potrzebny...-wyszeptałam i upadłam, wokół mnie jest tylko pustka Już nigdy ich nie zobaczę, tych ludzi którzy przyszli na operacje. Którzy się o mnie martwili... Nie podziękuje im...! Większość nastolatek w moim wieku, próbuje się zabić, pociąć, zaćpać, powiesić, wbić nóż w brzuch itp. Ale ja chce żyć! Dla przyjaciół i mojej nowej rodziny!! Trzeba pomyśleć, a nie płakać... O czym on mówił? jaki tor, co się takiego stało? Dlaczego teraz mam umrzeć, dlaczego nie wcześniej przy pasie? A moja ciotka... Nie wytłumaczyłam jej niczego... Nic nie wie... I...Ale... O nie... Nie może być, ale to logiczne... To wszystko było ustawione.... To wszystko było ustawione.... Ten czarodziej, śmierć mojej rodziny, podłożenie matki Marshalla jako tej złej, zniknięcie Atrix, Moja śmierć... To wszystko jest chorą grą Atrix! Cały świat nie tylko ludzki, ale i demonów jest u krawędzi przepaści! Dlaczego ona to zrobiła?! Nie wierze, że to wszystko było zaplanowane! Co ja mam robić?! Bóg mnie nie wypuści?! Ale... Dlaczego? Przecież, jeśli o tym wie, to ja mogę pomóc!! -KUVA!! -wrzasnęłam i tupnęłam nogą -Co ja mam zrobić?! Podniosłam się i zaczęłam się rozglądać. Pusto-stan. -Halooooo... -powiedziałam już mniej sfrustrowana -Halo -ktoś mi odpowiedział -Ktoś tu jest? -zapytałam ucieszona -Gdzie jeeeeesteś? -Za tobą -odpowiedział głos, odwróciłam się. Moje zdziwienie sięgnęło właśnie zenitu. Miałam ochotę, się popłakać z żalu i smutku. -K_Kacper? Ty_ty... Nie żyjesz... -powiedziałam przykładając dłoń do ust -Ale... Jak? -Jej banda przyszła do szpitala -więcej nie musiałam wiedzieć. Miał na sobie te same ciuchy, co w szpitalu tylko... Czystsze i nie wiem, bardziej świecące. Tak właściwie to cały błyszczał, jak Edward ze Zmierzchu -Tak, mi przykro. -powiedziałam żałośnie -Nie trzeba. -położył mi dłoń na ramieniu -Spotkam się z Demi! Śmierć to zapłata, za grzechy... -powiedział i uśmiechnął się błogo -Kacper... Żegnaj! -pomachałam do niego, gdy zaczął znikać -Pamiętaj, masz ładny głos. Nie zmarnuj go! -powiedział radosnym głosem -Co? -zapytałam -Żegnaj! -powiedział i zniknął Miałam ochotę się poryczeć, usiąść i umrzeć. Ej! Chwila! Ja już nie żyje... Jeśli śmierć to zapłata za grzechy to dużo ich muszę mieć skoro umieram... Raz-Dwa-Trzy.. Około trzeciego razu! Ale ja nie mogę się poddać! Jest kolejny powód, który świadczy o tym, że powinnam żyć! Nie zabrało mnie do nieba. A w czyśćcu nie jestem, bo mam brudne ciuchy. A jak Bóg ujął "wybielacz" -więc nie mogę być brudna w czyśćcu. Lecz piekło też odpada... Tam by mnie dopadł ten Azazel. Niecałą minutę gościa widziałam, a już mam co do niego złe pzreczucia -Jedyne wyjście to coś pomiędzy "Życiem, a Śmiercią" -powiedziałam cicho sama do siebie -Pomiędzy, życiem a śmiercią to są ludzie, którzy mają poniżej 20% szans na przeżycie... -Pomożesz mi się wydostać? -zapytałam z nadzieją i odwróciłam się -Tak, oczywiście! -wydukała postać, wysoka w czarnym garniaku. -Ale nic za darmo! -pomachał palcem -Taaa... I tak pójdę do piekła! Będziesz miał dużo czasu! -fuknęłam na niego -A teraz Azazelu, pomóż! -pisnęłam, najsłodszym głosikiem -Co? Nie chce Ciebie w piekle! -powiedział -Jeszcze byś mnie z tronu zrzuciła mała żmijo... -zza fraka wyjął buteleczkę z czerwonym czymś -Oooo, wezmę to za komplement! -ucieszyłam się -Ok. Ale teraz mój warunek -otworzył fiolkę i wylał na mnie zawartość -Kurna! Coś ty zrobił?! -krzyknęłam i podniosłam go za fraki. Wisiał dobre 10 cm nad ziemią Marshall mi pomógł zrozumieć, że Lili nie umarła. -Ale powtórz... Jak?! -zapytałem znów -Jej ciało zniknęło, tak? -Tak -odpowiedziałem -Nie była, groźniej ranna... Po prostu zginęła, bez żadnych powodów. Tak? -znów zapytał -No, tak! -znów odpowiedziałem -Więc, to nie Bóg ją zabrał -oświadczył -Możemy ją odzyskać -Mówiłeś to już! -upadłem zdenerwowany na kanapę -Jeśli tylko tyle to spadaj. -warknąłem -Ale jeśli nie zabrał jej Bóg, to matka Atrix nam pomoże! -oświadczył kierując się w stronę wyjścia. Natychmiastowo wstałem i złapałem go za ramię -Wiedziałem -wyszczerzył się i pokazał mi swoje kły Usiadłem na skórzanej kanapie i poklepałem miejsce obok siebie. -Siadaj, Marshall... -powiedziałem. Podszedł do kanapy normalnym krokiem i usiadł. -Więc, jak mamy przywołać śmierć? -zapytał -Gdy ktoś będzie umierał ona się pojawi. W tym szpitalu, stała przy wejściu do miejsca gdzie leżała Lili. Wiem od Davida. -Tak!-wymamrotałem do niego -Umarł ten koleś, co leżał z nią na oddziele. Więc, rusza- -A teraz bez pośpiechu. Nic na razie nie zrobimy. Nawet nie mamy jak jej sprowadzić! -Masz racje... Nie damy rady, nic teraz zrobić. -spojrzałem na niego, bezradnie -Grasz w GTA? -Jasne! -w jego oczach zaświeciły iskierki Siedzę teraz z Marshallem w swoim pokoju i gramy w GTA V, bo jednak moja kuzyneczka nie wyjechała tylko po koleżaneczki poszła... Kurde, musimy siedzieć w tej norze zwanej moim pokojem! Nic nadzwyczajnego! Pokój jest w odcieniach brązu i czarnego. Gdzieniegdzie kremowe dodatki. W prawym rogu, łóżko, regał i moja gitara. W lewym cała szafa, czyli kilka bluzek i trzy pary spodni. Do tego jakaś stara koszula i dwadzieścia par szpilek. Nie moich!! July nie miała gdzie trzymać swoich i mi powkładała do szafek. Popijając Pepsi i zajadając się Chipsami Wasabi, graliśmy na X-Bosie. Nagle z dołu dobiegły nas piski i szybkie wchodzenie po schodach. Nie zatrzymywaliśmy gry... Gdy kroki ustały przy moim pokoju, za pauzowałem grę. I rozsiadłem się jeszcze wygodniej na dywanie. Klamka od drzwi niebezpiecznie się ruszyła, a drzwi ani drgnęły. -Kastusiu! Otwórz to ja July... -powiedziała miękkim głosikiem, Marshall powstrzymał śmiech -Wiem, że macie męski wieczorek, ale chce Ci coś powiedzieć! -Dobrze już otwieram! -oświadczyłem i podniosłem zamek do drzwi, który kiedyś był w pokoju gospodarzy... Stare dobre czasy. Chwila! To było wczoraj! Ale wracając do rzeczy. Przystawiłem go do drzwi i obróciłem, tak, aby brzmiało że otwieram zamek od moich drzwi. Natychmiastowo klamka się ruszyła, a drzwi nie i było słychać tylko głośne *JEB*, o drzwi. I jęki gromadki dziewcząt. Zaczęliśmy się obaj nie po hamowanie śmiać, po kilku sekundach jednak wstaliśmy i otworzyłem drzwi, aby sprawdzić czy nic się July nie stało, bo to jednak moja kuzynka. . . . . To co zobaczyliśmy przed drzwiami. -AAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!! -usłyszałem głośny śmiech za sobą, był to Marshall, turlający się po ziemi, ponieważ moja siostrunia i jej koleżanki leżały przed drzwiami i nie mogły wstać, wyglądało to przekomicznie. Moja kuzyneczka w pomarańczowej piżamce, leżała plackiem na fioletowym dywanie... Niezły kontrast! -July... Wyznaj mi dlaczego chcecie tu wejść? My tylko gramy w GTA i zajadamy się chipsami. -No, bo.. -powiedziała ledwo się podnosząc, a ja z trudem zatrzymywałem śmiech -Bo jesteście dwoma najprzystojniejszymi chłopakami w szkole, nie? -zatkało mnie. Śmiech za mną ucichł -Chciałyśmy trochę lepiej was poznać -dokończyła jakaś blondynka, która leżała pod July. -Jezu! Jesteśmy dwoma chłopakami! Co w tym ciekawego?! Twoje koleżaneczki już mnie znają! O co Ci chodzi?-zapytałem -Ale jest Marshall, nie? Jest wolny po tym, jak zniknęła jego dziewczyna -powiedziała chichocząc ruda z niezłą tapetą -Kurna! Czy ty masz rozum, jesteś ładna ale i dwa razy bardziej durna?!-wykrzyczał pytanie Marsh, do koleżanki mojej kuzynki. Brunetka i Blondynka zapiszczały. -NAZWAŁ CIĘ, ŁADNA!! -wy_piszczały. Zatrzasnąłem drzwi,a one nadal piszczały -Baby... -Odezwał się Marshall padając na moje łóżko -W sumie to nie ma się co dziwić -powiedziałem siadając obok niego -Stary, zaczynam się ciebie bać! -pisnął -Nie jestem Alexy -Też racja. -potwierdził -Ale.. Żeby się Lili czepiać?! -No, ale patrz. Jesteśmy w moim pokoju, gdzie July, włączyła ogrzewanie, abyśmy jak to ona ujęła "Zdjęli koszulki, bo będzie nam za ciepło". -popatrzyłem w stronę drzwi z wyrzutem -Się ciesz, że tutaj Lili nie ma. Nie wiem co by się działo! -powiedział -Taaaa... I nie mów już o Lili! -powiedziałem uniesionym głosem- Jest już ciemno -odpowiedziałem na niezadane pytanie -Nie chce mi się wracać! -powiedział i wstał -ŚPIJ Z NAMI MARSHALL!! -usłyszeliśmy piski zza drzwi -Spierdzielaj July, bo z koleżankami na podwórku z Demonem będziesz nocować! -krzyknąłem i wstałem -Ale Kas!! Proszę!! -powiedziała potulnym głosem -Nie. -powiedzieliśmy chórem - Albo tak, albo ... -zająknęła się -Nie! -była słychać ciche westchnięcie i kroki po schodach Po minucie ciszy westchnąłem i usiadłem na miękkiej pufie -Możesz zostać -wymamrotałem -I tak twój zespół będzie dopiero rano, nic nie zrobimy sami... -Ale śpię przy suficie, dla bezpieczeństwa. -powiedział -To chociaż na szafie. Bo jak mi się July, znów do pokoju włamie to będzie, zdziwienie -zadrwiłem -Ale najpierw skończę grać w GTA, też byś chciał zabić kilku ludzi, co nie? -wyjąkał nurkując w powietrzu i kładąc się na ziemi -W sumie... I tak nic nie zrobimy. Puszczę jakąś muzykę -oświadczyłem. Podszedłem do wieży i wyjąłem zza niej kilka płyt - Mamy kilka opcji... -Wal -uciął krótko -Hard Rock, PoP, Metal, Rock/Punk -przeczytałem z nalepek na owych opakowaniach -Rock i Punk -Jesteś fanek wypowiedzi lakonicznych? -zapytałem -Wiesz, tandetna Grecja i te czasy... -wyjaśniłem wkładając płytę do odtwarzacza, zaczęło lecieć AC/DC Thunderstuck -Taaa... -Serio się pytam! -Matka coś tam kiedyś wspominała, że za jej młodości, gdy mieszkała w Sparcie, bodajże... Mówiło się tylko "lakonicznie" -pod akcentował ostatnie słowo i porwał samochód policyjny -Jezu! -wzdrygnąłem się -To ile twoja matka miała lat?! -powiedziałem siadając obok niego -Nie wiem! Może około 3 tysięcy? -wymamrotał i przejechał 5 policjantów -A ty ile masz? Wiecie... Jakoś ten szczególik opuściłem. Nie wiem, dlaczego! Może dlatego, że byłem zajęty nienawidzeniem go? -Tak z 1004 lata. Plus-minus 1005. -odpowiedział znudzonym głosem -Wiesz. Mój świat istnieje chyba nawet dłużej, niż istnieje sama Ziemia... -i teraz przyłożyła mi gitara z piosenki Green Day; Give me novacaine (około 50 sekundy piosenki).. Uwierzcie. Jak macie wieże pod głoszoną na full, to ta gitara rozwala łeb. -Że cooooo? -zapytałem zdziwiony -No to... -zastopował grę -Co cię tak dziwi? Czy ty myślisz, że jak mam 1005 lat, to moja matka, czy mój dziadek byli pierwszymi demonami? -zapytał z kpiną w głosie -Ludzie to o wiele prostsza cywilizacja! Może i nie widać różnicy... Ale jest dość spora -wyrecytował na jednym tchu. Zgasło światło. -Co jest? -zapytałem z poirytowaniem Światło znów się pojawiło -Moja graaaaaaa!! -wyjąkał Marshall -Mojaaa graaaaaaa!! -fakt ekran był czarny Nastała nieprzyjemna chwila ciszy, mały i stary telewizor się wyłączył i co za tym idzie także i konsola, wieża się zacięła. Jedyne co było słychać to ciche rozmowy dziewczyn z dołu. -Obejrzymy film? -zapytał -Co? -zgłupiałem -Kurde. I tak u ciebie siedzę, więc może obejrzymy jakiś film? -burknął -Ok. -powiedziałem, wytrzeszczając oczy -Chodź musimy oglądać na dole. Przy okazji zrobimy popcorn! -uśmiechnąłem się od ucha do ucha -Tylko tu Alexego brakuje! -powiedział zniesmaczony -Bez przesady -fuknąłem i otworzyłem powoli drzwi, przy czym wyjrzałem czy nikogo nie ma -Chodź. Puki są zajęte, może uda nam się przejść cicho do salonu! -stanąłem i zaczekałem na niego na schodach -Idę! Tylko założę koszulę! -powiedział i po chwili zjawił się tuż na mną -Pójdę przodem -wymamrotał i powoli zaczął z chodzić -Chwila! Ale ty chyba możesz być niewidzialny -złapałem go za ramię -Ale nie było by zabawy! -wyrwał mi się i powoli zszedł na parter, Potem stały się rzeczy niewarte opisywania. I zupełnie nie wnoszące nic do treści powieści. Może oprócz wyznania blondynki, że jest w ciąży z Marshallem od 2 lat. Na co Marshall strzelił Face Palma ala blondasek, a ja prawie się posikałem ze śmiechu. Po jakiś rozmowach postawiłem July ultimatum. Albo mają się wynosić na górę, albo mogą zostać, ale dadzą nam święty spokój. Wybrała drugą wersje. I tak skończyło się, że jej ruda koleżanka robiła za mój podnóżek. A July patrzyła na mnie krzywo -Tak, wiem! Jestem okrutny! -powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się w stylu "wiem, że mnie kochasz". -A teraz włóż tą płytę do odtwarzacza! -rozkazałem, blondynka wykonała rozkaz Usadowiłem się wygodnie po prawej stronie kanapy, w środku July, a po lewej usiadł Marshall. Pozostałe 3 siedziały przed kanapą. Jednym ruchem zgarnąłem pilota od DVD i nacisnąłem przycisk "PLAY". Pokazał się napis "Szklana Szyba II: Powrót Krwawego Cienia". Przyznam, że uwielbiam pierwszą część! Była o facecie, który narysował cień na szybie. A następnego dnia cień zniknął. Potem wzmocnili sufit, bo okno zostało wybite deską, która wzmacniała sufit.... Napisy końcowe to było coś! W tej części powinno być wyjaśnione, co się z nim stało! I dlaczego deska oberwała się tak nagle. To będzie część! Ale dalej. Gdy wszyscy byliśmy skupieni na obserwowaniu Billa (głównego bohatera), usłyszeliśmy szmery zza drzwi. -To tylko mój pies, Demon -wyjaśniłem i znów usłyszeliśmy szmery, jakby ktoś opierał się o drzwi; mówiąc szczerze trochę się przestraszyłem. Było już w pół do pierwszej, trochę późno -Lepiej to spr... -Może lepiej ja. -wtrącił Marshall i powoli wstał. July, zeszła z kanapy i razem z koleżankami schowała się za ową kanapą, a ja odprowadziłem wzrokiem Marshalla do drzwi. Agnes, jedna koleżanka kuzynki, która przyszła, gdy wysiadł prąd, przytuliła się do mnie. -Może lepiej ja. -powiedziałem i powoli wstałem z kanapy, zrzucając przy tym Agnes z pufy. Po co ja to powiedziałem?! no nic... Powoli stawiałem kroki i słyszałem coraz głośniej to szmery. Czułem narastającą adrenalinę i strach. Gdy przeszedłem salon i korytarz, stanąłem przy samych drzwiach. Słyszałem ciężkie oddychanie i teraz już głośne szmery, które okazały się po prostu cichym drapaniem w drewniane drzwi. Podniosłem rękę i położyłem ją na zimnej klamce, nagle... Drapanie ustało. Oh My God! Mam wielką ochotę uciec. Tyle powiem dzięki Bogu, że Kas nie ma szyby w drzwiach! Drugą ręką otworzyłem zamek od drzwi, oddechy istoty stawały się coraz szybsze i krótsze. To źle wróży. Sam jestem wampirem, więc wiem jak się poluje na ofiarę.... Gdy powoli nacisnąłem klamkę, usłyszałem jakby to coś robiło krok w tył. Bez wahania! TERAZ! Szybko otworzyłem drzwi i wychyliłem kły. To co zobaczyłem na zewnątrz. Przeraziło mnie do granic możliwości. Stanąłem jak wryty. Nie mogę się ruszyć! '-AAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!' To co zobaczyłem na zewnątrz. Przeraziło mnie do granic możliwości. Stanąłem jak wryty. Nie mogę się ruszyć! -'AAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!' -usłyszałem krzyk ze strony salonu. To prawdopodobnie film Ale wracając do tego, że jestem przerażony. Przed moimi nogami no leży normalnie sam Bóg. W podartych szatach i cały brudny, nie widać ani krzty władczości. Gdyby mi się w tedy co byłem z Lili nie objawił, to bym go nie poznał i uznał, że to jakiś żul... Nie no! Ja tu stoję przerażony widokiem zmasakrowanego mężczyznę, ale ze mnie idiota! -Boże! -krzyknąłem -Pomogę Ci wstać! -Nie odezwał się słowem. Powoli go podniosłem i uważając aby nic mu się nie stało sprawnie, zamknąłem drzwi i kierowałem się w stronę salonu -Kas! Szykuj jakieś jedzenie, picie i jakiś koc! Masz gościa! -wrzasnąłem, gdy wchodziłem do salonu. Gdy zobaczyli co taszczę, nie było nawet mowy o ciszy nocnej... Wszyscy od razu wpadli w szał. July i jej koleżanki przygotowywały jakieś lekkie jedzenie i picie dla przybysza. A my ułożyliśmy go we dwóch na kanapie i przykryliśmy kocem. Mówię wam taki Bóg to nieźle waży... Ale do rzeczy. Nie odezwał się ani razu odkąd się tu pojawił, tylko cały czas nas obserwuje. Niepokoi mnie to trochę, bo wcześniej wydawał się być bardziej gadatliwy i przyjazny. Nie mogłem wytrzymać jego wzroku, więc polazłem zobaczyć co przygotowują dziewczyny w kuchni. Gdy tylko wszedłem do kuchni, przede mną przebiegła Agnes wrzeszcząc, że pocięła sobie palca. Ale dalej... Blondynka, Brunetka i Ruda myły warzywa i kroiły je. July natomiast robiła kanapki -Siemka -powiedziałem i spojrzałem jej przez ramię -Mam dwa pytania -powiedziała -Dawaj -Co to za gość na kanapie w salonie? -zapytała Wiedziałem, że do tego dojdzie. To było po prostu nieuniknione! No, ale cóż.... Kiedyś muszą się dowiedzieć.. -Jakiś bezdomny. Był wycieńczony i chciał prosić o pomoc -powiedziałem na jednym tchu, głosem ze szczyptą współczucia. -To słodkie -powiedziała rozmarzonym głosem, zrobiłem krok w tył. Czasem moja gra aktorska jest, aż za dobra. -No to daj drugie pytanie -powiedziałem od niechcenia July zaprzestała krojenia chleba, odwróciła się do mnie i usiadła na blacie. jej koleżanki wyszły... Mam BARDZO złe przeczucia. Zrobiłem krok w tył, ale przeszkodziła mi wysepka kuchenna. Fuuuuuck you wysepko!! -To... Drugie pytanie brzmi... -powiedziała wolno -Kassss!! Ratuj mnie!! -powiedziałem dość głośno -Niech ktoś mnie najpierw uratuje!! -odpowiedział mi i usłyszałem śmiechy Już po mnie... -Drugie pytanie to... Co było między tobą, a Lili? -zapytała. Ale ulga. W życiu nie czułem większej ulgi... -Wszystko i nic. Byliśmy znajomymi. A że kilka razy doszło między nami do czegoś więcej... Nic nie znaczy -powiedziałem najbardziej przekonująco jak tylko mogłem. Nie będę się jej spowiadał -Nic więcej mi nie powiesz? -zrobiła dzióbek -Nie -odparłem obojętnie -Dobra! -fuknęła i znów wzięła się za krojenie chleba -Myślałam, że coś między wami było. Fajnie by było wiedzieć -powiedziała, jej koleżanki wróciły do kuchni Bez słowa wyszedłem z pomieszczenia i wszedłem do salony siadając na stołku. -Co to było? -zapytałem sam siebie -Też miałem o to spytać -odpowiedział Kas, spojrzałem na jego twarz i spadłem ze stołka Na twarzy Kastiela widoczna była szminka... Ale też cień do powiek, róż na policzkach i najgorsze. Różowe gumki na włosach..... NA WŁOSACH!!! Masakra... -Człowieku! Mamy tu Boga! Nie pokazuj się w takim stanie! -powiedziałem Kastiel wyszedł mrucząc coś pod nosem, w czasie kiedy go nie było dziewczyny podały jedzenie przybyszowi i dały mu pić. Zanim się spostrzegłem Kastiel wrócił i usiadł na pufie obok mnie. Dziewczyny zaś siedziały i rozmawiały na tapczanie po mojej prawej stronie. -I jak z nim? -zapytał -Zjadł, napił się i jak teraz widzisz leży i się na nas gapi. -powiedziałem ze skupieniem -Powiedział coś? Słowo? -Nic. -zaprzeczyłem, znów usłyszałem rozdzierający krzyk za plecami. Odwróciłem się wolno do źródła hałasu i wybiłem w niego pięść na co dziewczyny pisnęły -Ej stary! -wrzasną Kastiel -Wiesz ile on kosztował?! -wyjąłem pięść z telewizora i otrzepałem dłoń -Mam dość tego telewizora, jest za głośny -mruknąłem -Było wyłączyć ten film! -Dlaczego zachowujesz się jak gbur?! -fuknął Kas -Bo mam wrażenie, że coś robię źle! Że popełniłem jakiś straszliwy błąd! -odparłem głośno -I dobrze! -usłyszałem gruby głos -wszyscy spojrzeliśmy w stronę kanapy- Zrobiłeś coś źle i musisz się domyślić co. -powiedział obojętnym tonem, normalnie przeszedł mnie dreszcz -To ja pójdę na górę -wstałem ze stołka i skierowałem się w stronę schodów na 1 piętro -Pomyśl, co zrobiłeś źle Marshall. Przed czym was ostrzegałem, a co ty próbowałeś złamać! -powiedział mi na odchodne. -No to wszystko jasne... -mruknąłem wchodząc po schodach, po chwili znalazłem się w pokoju rudego. (A tek sobie Kastielka nazwałam XDD) Podszedłem do okna i otworzyłem je. Od razu poczułem przyjemny chłód. I teraz taka ciekawostka o mnie. Mimo, że jestem wampirem, czuję ból i inne jak człowiek w ostateczności jak demon -Nie jestem bezwzględną, nieczułą bestią. Po prostu nie jestem! -powiedziałem jakby do wiatru. -Ja to wiem... -odwróciłem się gwałtownie, w drzwiach stał Kastiel -Nie strasz mnie tak. Jesteśmy kumplami ,ale to nie znaczy, że nie mogę cię poćwiartować -mruknąłem -Tylko byś spróbował -prychnąłem -A teraz na poważnie... O czym mówił ten gościu i kto to w ogóle jest? -Muszę powiedzieć Ci prawdę? -zapytałem z nutką nadziei w głosie -No... Przydało by się! -Eghhhhh... -wypuściłem powietrze -To jest Bóg -powiedziałem strasznie cicho -Co? -To jest Bóg -wypowiedziałem słowo "Bóg" głośniej -Wiem, Bóg jest wszędzie, ale powiedz głośniej! -przybliżył się i nadstawił ucho -TO JEST BÓG, IDIOTO!! -wykrzyknąłem mu do ucha -A teraz ma do mnie jakieś wąty! -Bóg?! -cofnął się dwa kroki -Do mojego domu sprowadziłeś Boga?! Ty wiesz co ja w życiu wyprawiałem?! -podbiegł do mnie i złapał za moją koszulę, podnosząc mnie w górę -Ej, Ej! Calm down, spokojnie! Sam do ciebie przyszedł! -fuknąłem na niego i wyrwałem się -Ciekawe z czyjej winy? -warknął -Przez Lili? -zapytałem retorycznie. Momentalnie się uspokoił i usiadł na łóżku -Usiądź obok. Mam do ciebie sprawę... -przeczesał dłonią włosy usiadłem obok niego, wow tworzenie takiej mrocznej atmosfery to oni mają po rodzinie -To... Czego chcesz? -zapytał -Że ja? -zdziwiłem się -Ty chciałeś coś wiedzieć! -powiedziałem zdezorientowany -Ale czego TY chcesz? Co chcesz osiągnąć, cały czas marudząc mi za uchem? Przecież i tak dużo nie zdziałam, a ty wyjdziesz na bohatera! -Nie! Nie wyjdę na bohatera! -krzyknąłem -Jeśli ktoś z Nocosfery się dowie, że się w niej zakochałem... To będzie mój koniec! A i tak, idziemy tam, aby ją sprowadzić! -położyłem się -Wiem, że ona może wrócić. Więc muszę... -nie dokończyłem mojej cudownej wypowiedzi, bo: -Z-zakochałeś się-ę... -wyjąkał Kastiel -Taaaa -podniosłem się i stanąłem na wprost niego -Kim była dla ciebie Lili? -zapytał, teraz jest czas w którym, albo na dobre się pogodzimy, albo do końca życia będziemy ze sobą walczyli. Ale, co ja mam powiedzieć? -Byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi choć znamy się od może tygodnia, ale nie byliśmy parą czego bardzo chciałem -powiedziałem pewnie -Nie wiem co ona do mnie czuła. I bardzo boli mnie myśl, że już się nie dowiem... Oczywiście , że ją odzyskamy, bo Bóg leży na dole na kanapie, ale... Gdy widziałem jak ona naprawdę umiera, to ja.. -nie dokończyłem, bo dostałem sierpowym w twarz od Kastiela -Przestań! -wrzasnął -Nie znałeś jej rozumiesz?! -dodał, nie odpowiedziałem -Niczego nie wiedziałeś!! Ty mendo... -Na pewno?! -odpowiedziałem -Wiedziałeś, że miała siostrę?! Że matka ją porzuciła, jak PSA?! ŻE ZAMORDOWANO JEJ CAŁĄ RODZINĘ?!!? -wykrzyczałem wyszedłem przez okno stając na fioletowej dachówce-Że została z ciotką z przymusu? I nigdy nie chciała tu przyjeżdżać? -zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści -Mówiła Ci? -zapytał obojętnym głosem -Większości... Nie musiała -odpowiedziałem -Powiedz mojej bandzie, że czekam w Los Angeles -mruknąłem i wzleciałem w powietrze, zostawiając za sobą dom Kastiela, Boga, i całe to głupie miasto. -Powiedz mojej bandzie, że czekam w Los Angeles -mruknął i odleciał. Szybko zamknąłem okno i stanąłem na środku pokoju. -CO ZA IDIOTA!! -wrzasnąłem -CO ZA DZIWKA!! -wydarłem się i kopnąłem krzesło, które przewracając się, zahaczyło o lampkę, a ta z kolei przewróciła jeszcze kilka szklanek na biurku. Potłukły się. Było dość głośno jak na 5 nad ranem -Fuck! -kopnąłem jeszcze raz leżące krzesło i wydostawszy się z pokoju, zszedłem na parter. Gdzie od razu dopadła mnie kuzynka. -Co się stało? Słyszałyśmy krzyki, a potem tłukące się szkło! -oznajmiła zmartwiona -Nic się nie stało! -warknąłem -Gdzie ten koleś? -Ciągle na kanapie -odpowiedziała Podszedłem do kanapy szybkim krokiem. -Cześć, Panie Boże. Może mi wytłumaczysz co się dzieje? -zagadnąłem, z nutką cynizmu i zdenerwowania w głosie -Sam mógłbyś sobie to wyjaśnić -rzekł, podnosząc sie do pozycji siedzącej -Ale nie mogę. Chce wyjaśnień! -warknąłem -Wy ludzie! Tacy niecierpliwi... Nawet demony ostatnio zachowują się tak samo!-zaśmiał się głośno -Siadaj, Kastiel. Czas abyś dowiedział się co nie co -posłusznie usiadłem obok mężczyzny. Ze zdziwioną miną, patrzyłem na niego, gdy w jego ręku pojawiło się zdjęcie jakiejś rodziny. -Co to? -zapytałem. Debil! Widać, że zdjęcie rodzinne! Nie? Tak, widać! -Zdjęcie rodzinne, które przedstawia dwie zaprzyjaźnione rodziny -pokazał mi zdjęcie. Moje oczy prawie wyszły z orbit, gdy ujrzałem na nim, te osoby. '-Czyli Dasty i...' Moje oczy prawie wyszły z orbit, gdy ujrzałem na nim, te osoby. '-Czyli Dasty i...' Ten Abadeer. -powiedziałem, -Tak. Uwierz, ale matka Lili- Eliza i matka Marshalla- Hansona były bardzo bliskimi przyjaciółkami. A Marshall tak naprawdę wychowywał małą Emilkę i Lili -nie mogłem uwierzyć w to co słyszę -No może, pomagał! Zdjęcie było zrobione, w czasie... Nie wiem pikniku? Widniało na nim siedem osób. Wysoka brunetka z różowymi oczami, która trzymała w przyjacielskim uścisku matkę tego niedoszłego wampira ze zmierzchu. Wyglądają na naprawdę dobre przyjaciółki. Była też mała brunetka, o złotych oczach. Miała różową sukieneczkę w kwiaty... Trzymała się kurczowo nogi chłopaka wyglądającego jak Marshall. Była zarumieniona i roześmiana, wyglądała jakby pozwolono jej zjeść cały słój słodyczy. A on czochrał ja po włosach... Na baranach trzymał drobniutką blondyneczkę, z jednym różowym, a drugim żółtym okiem. Miała uśmiech od ucha do ucha. I bawiła się włosami chłopaka. Za nimi na kocu, obok koszyka piknikowego, bodajże... Siedziała kobieta podobna do ciotki Lili w krótkich włosach. Obok siedział mężczyzna z białymi włosami, oboje wydawali się rozradowani całą sytuacją. Mówiąc prawdę, wszyscy wyglądali na naprawdę szczęśliwych. -K-Kiedy to zdjęcie... Zrobiono? -zapytałem słabo -Około 10 lat temu. Zrobił je Dominik, ojciec... Wiesz kogo. Ta brunetka, przyczepiona do nóg Marshalla to Emilia, miała wtedy 11 lat. -uśmiechnął się do zdjęcia -Ta na baranach to Lili. Malutka Liliana. Obok Hansony stoi Eliza -powiedział podając mi zdjęcie -Resztę powinieneś znać. - Ok. Ale kto to ten białowłosy mężczyzna? -zagadnąłem szukając w pamięci owego człowieka -To Aleksander. Ojciec Marshalla Szybko doleciałem do tego Los Angeles. W około 2 minuty... Hmmm patrząc na wielki zegarek, obok neonu "Hot Girls" jest 2.24. Hmmm.. 3 godziny w tył w 2 minuty? Mój nowy rekord! Z resztą co ja się ciesze? To tylko czas światowy.. Ale wracając, nawet nocą to miejsce jest oblężone przez ludzi. Jak w Las Vegas! Tylko mniej neonów... Wracając do tematu. Na początku muszę znaleźć klub "Hades", a potem to już z górki. Łaziłem między sklepami całodobowymi, a klubami nocnymi... No co? Wiem, że to klub dla Vipów. Nie minęło 5 minut, jak za mną chodziło stadko blachar, aby nie powiedzieć dziwek. Czemu pokarało mnie sexy ciałem, i super przystojną twarzą? A niech stracę, nie chce mi się szukać tego klubiku. Wziąłem głęboki wdech i odwróciłem się na pięcie z lekkim uśmiechem. -Hej. -walnąłem, stanęły oszołomione -Chciałem się zapytać, gdzie jest klub "Hades"? -uśmiechnąłem się głupawo i podrapałem w tył głowy na co wszystkie zareagowały rumieńcem. Jestem cudny! -Po co szukasz tego klubu? -zapytała wychodząc ze sklepu spożywczego, drobna dziewczyna na oko 17 lat. Krótkie czarne włosy i fioletowe oczy. No to wolę ją od tych blachar... -Bo ja... -zacząłem, ale mi przerwano -Nie twoja sprawa smarku! Dorośli rozmawiają! Zajmij się kimś w swoim wieku!-warknęła jakaś lalunia -Ej, Ej! Kto mówił, że ja je jestem w twoim wieku? -uśmiechnąłem się cynicznie -A nie? Młoda jestem! -powiedziała -Eeeeee.... Nie? Czy ja Ci wyglądam na czterdzieche? -gdy zaczęła mnie wyzywać, od szmat, miałem niezły ubaw. Bo taka babcia w tapecie, mnie tu wyzywać będzie....Hahhahahaha I takim sposobem pozbyłem się obstawy, bo jej koleżanki poszły ją pocieszać. Stałem, śmiejąc się i patrzyłem jak odchodzą. -To idziesz? -usłyszałem za sobą cichy głosik, odwróciłem się -Jasne, prowadź! Bez słowa odwróciła się i ruszyła przed siebie. No to było chamskie... Szliśmy chyba przez najbardziej ciemne ulice Los Angeles! Gdy nagle przede mną ukazał się wielki budynek z neonem "Klub Hades -Tylko dla wybranych" No nie mówię troszku mnie to zdziwiło. W kolejce do drzwi strzeżonych przez jakiegoś goryla, stało chyba z 100 osób... Jeśli nie więcej! Jakieś dziewczyny w skąpych strojach i panowie w... bez komentarza.. Ale za to było cicho. Nie słychać żadnej muzyki. Tylko śmiechy ludzi w kolejce. A ta dziewczyna, jakby nigdy nic, szła w stronę wejścia. Złapałem ją za ramię i zatrzymałem się. -Jak masz zamiar tam wejść? Nie widzisz kto tam stoi? Może Ci zrobić krzywdę. -Aha, popatrz -odpowiedziała obojętnie.. i ruszyła przed siebie, zaczynam się jej bać Ale dobra, jak nie wpuszczą nas to wejdę przez dach. Proste? Proste! Podeszliśmy do drzwi. Dziewczyna weszła bez przeszkód, co mnie lekko zdziwiło. A mi zagrodził przejście ręką ten patafian -Gdzie, włóczęgo?! -wrzasnął, już miałem zamiar go rozszarpać, gdy -Jest ze mną... -wymruczała fioletowooka. Wpuścił mnie z niechęcią, lecz gdy wchodziłem słyszałem głośne "Buuuuuu..." Więc na do widzenia, pokazałem kolejce pięknego środkowego. Lecz odwróciłem się i gdy byłem w środku, stanąłem dobre 4 metry przed kolejnymi drzwiami. -WTF? Kolejne drzwi? -zapytałem -I jak to możliwe, że nas tu wpuścili? -Mój ojciec, tu rządzi. -powiedziała -Wow... To co? Idziemy? -zapytałem, ruszyliśmy przed siebie, gdy w pewnym momencie usłyszałem jej cichy szept -''Niebo i piekło, takie samo od lat. A wszyscy czytają ten werset wspak''-mówiła, gdy szliśmy z każdym słowem mówiła głośniej - Kiedy będę już nim, a on będzie mną. Nie będzie odwrotu, zostanę już nią -otworzyła drzwi i uderzyła mnie fala głośnej muzyki. -To zobaczymy się później -usłyszałem za sobą Stałem w normalnym klubie. Wszędzie były neony z napisem "Hades". Nigdzie jej nie było... Bez namysłu podszedłem do barku i usiadłem na stołku. Po chwili podszedł do mnie barman. -Co podać? -zapytał -Nie trzeba -odpowiedziałem -Nie słuchaj, go! Daj tu dwa piwa! -powiedział damski głos, odwróciłem się. Wysoka szczupła dziewczyna z czarnymi włosami i fioletowymi oczami. Wyglądała jak tamta dziewczyna -To dzieciaku, co u ciebie? -zapytała -Nie jestem dzieckiem -fuknąłem, usiadła obok mnie i włożyła włosy za ucho -Demon? -walnąłem, gdy ujrzałem spiczaste ucho -Taaaa... -mruknęła -O nareszcie! -barman przyniósł piwo, a ona szybko wybiła ciurkiem połowę -Ty też demon! Widać! -To, kim jesteś? -zapytałem -Trestana, jestem. Ale mówią na mnie Tres. -podsunęła mi kufel - Piwo wypij sama, mam coś do zrobienia... -mruknąłem -Nuuuuudziarz! To teraz historia, życia! -wrzasnęła -Jestem córką śmierci. Maja siorka, spotykała się z Księciem Nocosfery. Kurde.... Taki fajnyyyyy on jest... -spojrzałem na nią zdziwiony -No wiem! Dziwne! Nikt o mnie nie wie, bo poszłam pod opiekę matki -zabrała się za drugi kufel -Ale słyszałam jakieś pogłoski, że ten baran ją zostawił dla śmiertelnika! ha! Uwierzysz?! -wrzasnęła -Tak uwierzę... -powiedziałem -Noooooo, ale podobno ładna jest ta dziewczyna. Chyba była z nim w "Upoluj sławę" tym nowym programie telewizyjnym o gwiazdach.... Byli na jednym z koncertów -czknęła -Jezzzzzzzzz, a wiesz co Ci powiem? -Co? -zapytałem, strasznie zdziwiony -Ta dziewczyna i Książę, zabili królową! Ha! Ale słyszałam, że on ją kochaaaa... Słodzie, co nie? -czknęła -Podobno, bił się o nią ze śmiertelnikieeeem! Super, nie?! A najlepsze jest to, że poszedł normalnie do świata ludzi i nic mu nie zrobili!! Ale się nie dziwie... Takie ciachooooo... Chętnie bym poznała tego Księcia, ale nie! On był siostry i koniec! Da Bum Tsssssss.... -Ok.. -fajnie tak posłuchać o sobie, ale trzeba ją uświadomić -A wiesz chociaż, jak on wygląda? -No, jak to ciacho! Ładny, umięśniony, miły, takie fajne krwistoczerwone oczy i białe zęby... Podobno optymista i zawsze się uśmiecha! -WoW! Trochę o mnie wiesz. -uśmiechnąłem się, spojrzała na mnie z przymrużonymi oczami... przetworzyła informacje -'O ŻESZ KURWA!! WPROWADZIŁAM TU KRÓLA WAMPIRÓW!!' -wrzasnęła -Cicho!! -zakryłem jej usta -Odbija Ci czy coś? Bez słowa wyrwała mi się -Choć! -złapała mnie za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę dużych czerwonych drzwi -Gdzie mnie... -nie dokończyłem -''Nie będzie odwrotu, zostanę już nią. Kiedy będę już nim, a on będzie mną. A wszyscy czytają ten werset wspak. Niebo i piekło, takie samo od lat.'' -przebiegliśmy przez drzwi i muzyka ucichła, spojrzałem na nią -Jesteś pół demonem? -zapytałem, znów była tą drobną dziewczyną -Tak jakby... Muszę mówić ten werset, za każdym razem jak chce iść na dyskotekę... Bo jak nie to, przez muzykę mi odbije... -Dlatego tutaj jest wszystko wyciszane! -rozejrzałem się, pokój był obszyty materiałem, czerwonym ze złotymi dodatkami -Ale... Kim ty jesteś? Ona nie miała siostry! -Tak, Ci ona i ojciec powiedzieli? -kiwnąłem głową -Ughhh... Tylko dlatego, że jestem jesteśmy przyrodnimi siostrami! -tupnęła nogą -Serio?! O kurde... A ja nie wiedziałem, że moja dziewczyna ma siostrę... -Nie ważne -powiedziała -Choć do wróżki -znów pociągnęła mnie za ręke -Jakiej wróżki? -zapytałem, gdy stanęliśmy przed stołem na którym leżały karty tarota i szklana kula -Nie przyszedłeś do klubu "Hades" do wróżki? -zawołała zdziwiona -Nie przyszedł! -odwróciłem się w stronę stołu. Za nim siedziała podstarzała kobieta z długimi siwymi włosami upiętymi w dziwaczną fryzurę -Siadaj Marshall, Tresa wyjdź! Dziewczyna posłusznie wyszła, a ja usiadłem na krześle na przeciwko staruszki. -Skąd znasz moje im- -Więc szukasz pomocy u aniołów? -Co? Skąd ty to wie- -Powiem Ci gdzie, możesz znaleźć wejście do ich krainy. -Ale, jak ty? Skąd możesz to wied- -Chcesz ją uratować, prawda? -zamarłem -Tą śmiertelniczkę -w kuli pojawiła się postać Lili. Spuściłem głowę -Chce -powiedziałem -Nie znam twoich uczuć, więc nie wiem dlaczego... Ale... Czemu? -zapytała -Nie mam zamiaru się tłumaczyć -warknąłem -Czemu unikasz odpowiedzi? -zaczęła tasować karty -Nie unikam... -Unikasz -wyrzuciła pierwszą kartę na stół -Wahasz się? -Nie... -mruknąłem. Rzuciła drugą kartę na stół -Boisz się być sam? -Nie. -powiedziałem. Położyła trzecią kartę -Nie dasz rady jej uratować! -krzyknęła -Dam! -zacisnąłem pięści. Czwarta karta wylądowała na stole -Nie masz na tyle odwagi, by to zrobić! -Mam!! -powiedziałem zdenerwowany. Piąta karta na stole -WIĘC CZEMU DAŁEŚ JEJ ODEJŚĆ?! -BO JĄ KOCHAM!! -uderzyłem pięścią w stół -TO ZRÓB COŚ!! -wrzasnęła, -ALE... Ale co? -zapytałem Ukryłem twarz w dłoniach... Jestem taki beznadziejny... -Nie jesteś -usłyszałem pogodny głos, podniosłem głowę -Po prostu, nie wiesz co zrobić i boisz się, że nie stać cię w tej sytuacji na najmniejszy błąd -uśmiechnęła się -Ja się nie boje! Ja to wiem... Znam Lili od... Mój ojciec jeszcze wtedy żył -podrapałem się w tył głowy - Ciężko mi ją stracić, gdy bawiłem się z takimi dwoma brzdącami. Emilie straciłem, bo się bałem, ale Lili nie mogę stracić! Nawet jeśli pamięta swojego prawdziwego dzieciństwa... -To prawda. Wmówienie, że zabito jej rodzinę jest mniej traumatyczne od wieści, że zginęli właśnie za nią! -położyła na stoliku już dziesiątą kartę -Wmówienie całemu światu, że zostali zamordowani... Do było trudne -oznajmiła -Dlaczego wszyscy nie mogliśmy mieć spokojnego, życia?! -Nie myśl, że życie różami wysłane. Że szczęście samo przychodzi. Róża zakwita między cierniami. A szczęście we łzach się rodzi. -wyrecytowała -Wiem... -przeczesałem dłonią włosy -Wejście jest w literze H, w napisie Hollywood. Żeby się tam dostać musisz- -Znaleźć diabła, który mi pomorze. Wiem o tym! Dziękuję!! -wstałem i uściskałem mocno staruszkę -'DZIĘKUJĘ!!' -krzyknąłem wybiegając z pomieszczenia Teraz tylko znaleźć bandę i ruszamy do krainy tych skrzydlatych poczwar!! Yay!! -I co to robi? -zapytałam przekrzywiając głowę w bok -Jesteś jakaś ułomna? -ponowił pytanie, zrobiłam minę, ala skrzywdzony piesek -Sam jesteś ułomny! -powiedziałam -Po prostu mała lolitka -zaklaskał w dłonie -Dla ciebie Panna Lolitka, diable -powiedziałam -Ale teraz serio. Azazelu, co to jest? Nie chcesz mi powiedzieć! Ale dlaczego? -zapytałam błagalnie -Ka- -Jeszcze raz powiesz coś po japońsku to uduszę. Nie rozumiem tego durnego języka! -fuknęłam -A teraz mów! Co TO -tu pokazałam na czerwony płyn ściekający po moim rękach- robi? -Odzyskasz po tym kolor. Nikt Ci nie mówił, że masz białe włosy i bladą cerę? -zapytał, upadłam na kolana -Zaraz stracę nad sobą panowanie i będziesz martwy. -zagroziłam -Nie boisz się mnie? Wielkiego diabła? -zagadnął zdziwiony -Nie boję się, ciebie i niczego z tobą związanego. -Dobra! Chodź. -pokazał na drzwi za sobą, takie ładne i dębowe. -Chwila tu są drzwi? -zapytałam zdziwiona- Jak to, że ich nie widziałam? -Przez ten twój "magiczny" specyfik, możesz wyjść ze świata pośredniczącego z piekłem. -wytłumaczył -I nie. Nocosfera to nie piekło. To po prostu inny świat. -wyjaśnił nim zdążyłam się o to zapytać Zamilkłam. Szliśmy tak przez chwilę w zupełnej ciszy. Azazel doprowadził mnie do jakiś kolejnych ogromnych białych drzwi. Złoto zdobionych i z niebieską poświatą. -Brama piekieł? -zapytałam z pewną miną -Tak. Ładnie tu, nie? -odpowiedział mi -Stąd jest łatwy dostęp do nieba. - w jednej chwili złapał mnie za łokieć, a w drugiej wciągnął za drzwi. Jest tu ciemno, duszno i cuchnie. W szybkim tępię przeszliśmy przez czeluście pełne dusz. Wszędzie było słychać głuche jęki i wrzaski rozpaczy. -Azazel... -powiedziałam Szedł dalej w to całe pobojowisko i ciągnął mnie za sobą. -Azazel! Wracajmy! -szarpnęłam go Szedł niewzruszony coraz szybciej. Złapałam go za rękaw -No chodź! Proszę! -zawołałam. I pociągnęłam go w drugą stronę. Szedł w stronę jakiś czarno-czerwonych odmętów z mroczną poświatą. -Jeśli chodzi Ci o to, aby mnie przestraszyć to zapomnij! -zawołałam i znów pociągnęłam go w przeciwną stronę. Teraz to mnie wlekł za sobą, w stronę mrocznego czegoś -Dobra... Powiedziałam zgaszona. Stanął w miejscu i zdawało mi się że czekał na moją odpowiedź. -Boję się tego miejsca. Azazel, proszę zabierz mnie stąd. -oznajmiłam błagalnym głosem. Ten stał nieruchomo. W pewnej chwili złapał mnie szybko i wbiegł w to mroczne coś, a ja piszczałam jak dziecko. Po chwili staliśmy w białym pomieszczeniu.. Byłam kompletnie zdrętwiała i kurczowo trzymałam się jego szyi. -Rozumiem, że się boisz -odczepił mnie od siebie -Dusze boją się tego miejsca. Rozejrzałam się wolno. -Ja tu już byłam. -oznajmiłam krótko i weszłam na postument, gdzie wcześniej stał Bóg. -Tak. Dlatego Cię tu przyprowadziłem. -oznajmił -Teraz chyba sobie sama poradzisz? Co nie? -Tak -zamyśliłam się -Chwila, co? Sama? -zaniepokoiłam się -No tak. A co? Nie umiesz sobie poradzić? -Tutaj nie umiem! Jak mam wrócić? -zapytałam -Boga zapytaj! -oznajmił spokojnie -No chyba go nie ma! -wytknęłam mu -Dobra, dobra. -powiedział -To ja idę, narazie. -odwrócił się i ruszył przed siebie -Nie! Czekaj! -nie zatrzymał się. Był coraz dalej -Czekaj!! -wstałam i zaczęłam biec w jego stronę. Ale to nic nie dało, oddalał się -No nie bądź, cham! -Nie krzy- -Stooooooop!!! -wrzasnęłam Usłyszałam dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Gdy spojrzałam w jego stronę stał jak słup soli. Podbiegłam do niego. Już chciałam na niego nawrzeszczeć, ale spojrzałam na jego twarz. Była popękana jak porcelana. Nagle w jednej sekundzie wielki kawałek tej "porcelany" odpadł. I zamiast blado-szarej cery i kruczoczarnych oczu, zobaczyłam niebieskawą cerę i czerwone oczy. On.. On mi kogoś przypomina. -Czyli jednak masz w sobie szczyptę magii. -powiedział -Byle kto tej bariery nie przełamie i do tego samym głosem-powiedział i strzepnął resztę twarzy z... twarzy? -Co? -zapytałam słabo -Kim jesteś? Gdzie Azazel? -pytałam niespokojnie -Azazel nigdy nie istniał. -powiedziała spokojnie postać i odwróciła się do mnie przodem. -To była moja postać... -dopowiedział -Więc, kim... Kim jesteś? Kto był w tedy z Bogiem i.. i teraz.. -jąkałam się -Chwila... Przełamałam jakąś barierę głosem? -Kacper... On coś mówił, żebym użyła głosu, ale to bez sensu! Nie da się krzyknąć i coś rozwalić! Może mam jakieś tam moce, związane z Nocosferą, po moich przodkach.. Ale jakimi musieli być mocarzami skoro, nawet ja coś umiem! -To mniej ważne. Jestem... -wyciągnął do mnie rękę -Jestem Aleksander Abadeer. Ojciec twojego chłopaka. -uśmiechnął się -Co? -zapytałam głupawo. Przed moimi oczami pojawił się zamazany obraz. Na pierwszym planie widzę tylko czyjeś granatowe włosy, a zaraz za nimi, ojciec Marshalla z kobietą z krótkimi fioletowymi włosami. Mrugnęłam parę razy i wróciłam do normalności. -Co jest? -zapytał -N-Nic...- i podałam mu dłoń -Liliana Fionna Dasty. Miło poznać. -powiedziałam zdezorientowana -Chwila. Jakiego chłopaka? -No chyba chodzisz z moim synem, prawda? -zapytał poprawiając frak. -Zależy... -mruknęłam -Teraz to chyba jestem klinicznie martwa -walnęłam i zaczęłam bawić się kosmykiem moich włosów -To chcesz żyć, nie? -zagadnął -Yhym... -wymamrotałam -Da się załatwić! -oznajmił i pstryknął palcami. Jego czarny garnitur zamienił się z czerwono-białym strojem wojskowym. Jego dawne włosy, zamieniły się w siwe włosy do pasa. Wyglądał jakby właśnie wybierał się na wojnę. -Jak ty to? -Jesteś w swoim ciele, więc można cię przywrócić do życia! -powiedział pełen entuzjazmu. Jest taki jak Marshall. Nie dziwie się, że jest jego ojcem... Są nawet podobni. -Gdzie mam iść? -zapytałam poważnie -Najlepiej iść do aniołów -odpowiedział -One powinny coś zaradzić -podrapał się po głowie -Anioły?! -podskoczyłam -Czekaj... -oznajmił i pstryknął palcami. Brudny i podarty strój, zamienił się w śliczną białą sukienkę -Anioły wolą biały kolorek. -uśmiechnął się Szliśmy przez chwilę przez śnieżno biały korytarz z mnóstwem drzwi. Mijaliśmy je wszystkie. Aleksander co chwila, stawał i myślał. Skręcił w lewo, a ja tuż za nim. Dotarliśmy do ceglanej ściany. Właśnie ceglanej. Wszystko tu białe, a tu takie pomarańczowe cegły z cementem. Popatrzyłam na niego zdziwiona. -Anioły mieszkają w waszym świecie. -Ale dlaczego? -Serio jesteś głupiutka... -zaśmiał się -Jesteś bardziej arogancki od Marshalla -powiedziałam pod nosem -To jasne. Przecież jestem jego ojcem! -znów się zaśmiał i puknął trzy razy w ścianę. Złapał mnie za nadgarstek i wrzucił w nią. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu, leżałam na szarej kanapie ze złotymi zdobieniami. Zaraz obok mnie stał Aleksander. -Co to miało być?! -warknęłam zła -Inaczej byś nie weszła... -mruknął -Choć za bardzo przyciągasz uwagę -powiedział cicho. Faktycznie. Patrzyła na mnie grupka uskrzydlonych istot. Podniosłam się szybko i skierowałam w stronę wskazaną przez wampira. Usiedliśmy w kącie przy jednym ze stolików. Podrapałam się w głowę. -Jeśli to miejsce aniołów, to nie powinny być tu TYLKO anioły? -zapytałam -One są głupie! -zaśmiał się i machnął ręką -Jesteś ubrany w biały kolor to myślą, że jesteś aniołem! -powiedział i wstał. Podszedł do jakiegoś gościa. -Faktycznie trochę bez sensu... -popatrzyłam na pomieszczenie. To bardziej klub... Widziałam taki sam w serialu z Disney'a. Wzrok zatrzymałam na Aleksandrze. Rozmawia z blond włosym aniołem. Jest taki sam, jak Marshall. Takie same gesty, miny, zachowanie i usposobienie. Jest tylko może trochę inny z charakteru. Zanim się spostrzegłam, on już kierował się z powrotem w moją stronę. Pewnie czegoś się dowiedział.... Wstałam i już miałam się zapytać, gdy wielkie drzwi z po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia otworzyły się z hukiem. -Anioły! -krzyknął głos -Potrzebna pomoc! -oznajmił drugi -Niemożliwe... -mruknęłam i skierowałam się w stronę głównych drzwi. (Tak my weszliśmy bocznymi) -Który z was, mógłby nam pomóc, uratować człowieka? -zapytał jeszcze inny głos. Było słychać tylko szmery. Przeciskałam się pomiędzy skrzydłami i aniołami, tak aby zobaczyć kto to. -Proszę was, jako książę! Potrzebujemy pomocy! -odezwał się ten sam głos, co na początku. Moje serce zaczęło szybciej bić. Przepchnęłam się szybko na sam początek. Moje serce stanęło. Oddech stanął i głos uwiązł mi w gardle. W świetle dnia padającego z otwartych drzwi stali... Zgadnijcie kto. Chciałam coś powiedzieć, ruszyć się, ale nie mogę. Widok, Marshalla z poważną miną tłumaczącego kogo i dlaczego chce uratować... Że mówił tak o mnie... -Rozumiecie? Jesteście aniołami! Któryś z was, może nam przecież pomóc! -krzyknął na końcu -Nie ma jej na ziemi już trzeci dzień! To już ostatnie chwile, aby ją uratować! Pomiędzy anielskimi postaciami, chodziły szmery. Czy to książę? Dlaczego chcę ratować człowieka? Czy to prawda, że się zauroczył? W pewniej chwili odzyskałam nad sobą panowanie. Chciałam pisnąć i pobiec tam do nich. Wyciągnęłam rękę. -Marshall -zawołałam. Chłopak spojrzał na mnie. Jego źrenice zrobiły się duże, zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć. Błysk i huk! Pomiędzy nami pojawiła się smuga czarnej mgły. Mgła szybko opadła, a w środku stała Atrix. -No pięknie, mój kochany -zaczęła -Szukasz Lili? Powodzenia! -zaśmiała się Cofnęłam się o krok, nagle poczułam ucisk na nadgarstku. Odwróciłam się. To znów był Aleksander. -Co ty? -zapytałam -Cicho bądź! -powiedział i wyciągnął mnie z tłumu -Masz przeczytaj... -podał mi kartkę na której były jakieś znaczki -Ale jak? -zapytałam i stanęłam zaraz na skraju tłumu aniołów -Po prostu spróbuj przeczytać. To zaklęcie odnowienia duszy, musiałem napisać to piórem anioła! Inaczej by nie zadziałało -oznajmił z naburmuszoną miną. Pokiwałam potwierdzająco głową. Otworzyłam usta, aby przeczytać tekst, ale w tej chwili ktoś złapał mnie za włosy. -O Lili! Jak miło cię widzieć! -usłyszałam głos Atrix -Popatrz Marshall, też tu jest! -zawołała mi rzuciła mnie przed jego nogi. Boli. -Lili! -krzyknął i kucnął przy mnie- Ja- -Nie czas na czułości! -zaświergotała zadowolona i rzuciła Aleksandrem w ścianę. Odepchnęłam chłopaka i podniosłam się szybko. -Rich, łap go!! -wrzasnęłam -Yep! -dzięki jego szybkiej reakcji złapał go kilka centymetrów przed ścianą. Postawił go na ziemi, a ten znów podał mi tą kartkę. -Czytaj to! -odsunął wszystkich i skierował się w stronę Atrix - Chce zobaczyć jak giniesz, mała demonico! -oznajmił z uśmiechem -Powiedziałabym to samo! -Atrix przekręciła głowę i rzuciła się na niego. -Lili, czy to? -zapytała Kid, dopadając do mnie. -Spróbuj wszystkich odciągnąć. Zabierz Marshalla -mówiłam przytulając ją -Nie wiem jaki to ma zasięg i... -Zostajemy! -oznajmiła Potaknęłam krótko. Nie ma się co kłócić. Aleksander, wbił Atrix w sufit. Mam szansę, ale... -Kid... A co z... -zaczęłam cicho -Z... Kastielem? -zapytałam. Uśmiechnęła się. -Jest bezpieczny. Tak jak reszta twoich przyjaciół -oznajmiła Podniosłam kartkę do oczu i przeczytałam w myślach te dziwne słowa. Trochę jak łacina, ale to nie łacina tylko ten stary język tych szlachetnych rodów... Może mi się uda w końcu jestem z Nocosfery, tak czy nie? -Cute, anima... -słowa na kartce zaczęły świecić - ...Vita, die, nocte... -skóra mnie pali i zaczynam unosić się w powietrzu -Lili! -usłyszałam krzyk -Co ty robisz?! -usłyszałam Atrix, spojrzałam na nią. Jest przerażona. - ...Quo orbis terrarum... -Straciłam pole widzenia pustka, tylko dźwięk.. Mówię te słowa automatycznie... -Nie czytaj tego! Chcę powiedzieć, że to boli. Chcę krzyknąć, żeby mnie ratowali... Nie mogę! Czuję jak dla mnie świat się rozpada! Co ten Aleksander chce zrobić?! -... Finem, regnum... -boli. Jakby rozrywało mi ciało. Wokół słyszę krzyki -...Crepitus! Koanta Faust- Poczułam ostry ból w okolicy żeber. -Nie tak szybko, mała! Taka impra beze mnie?! -krzyknął kobiecy głos Przestałam recytować to gówno. -Lili! -usłyszałam -Tres jesteś wielka! -ponowił głos Powoli przetarłam oczy i namacałam przedmiot, który leży na mnie. -Ej, ona mnie obmacuje! -krzyknął ten sam kobiecy głos co wcześniej. Coś się ze mnie podniosło, wokoło słyszałam różne szepty. Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam wysoką dziewczynę z czarnymi włosami i fioletowymi oczami, miała słuchawki na uszach. -Ona żyje! Marshall! Ona żyje! -krzyknął głos, który okazał się należeć do Davida -David? -zapytałam i usiadłam na ziemi. Taaa... Teraz ta śliczna nowa sukienka, jest do połowy spalona. -Wiesz jak było blisko? Jeszcze dwie litery i byłoby po Los Angeles -zaśmiał się. Nagle ktoś odepchnął ode mnie zielonoskórego i mnie uścisnął. -Marshall... -mruknęłam i wtuliłam się w jego włosy, po chwili poczułam coś mokrego -... Ty... Ty płaczesz? -zapytałam. Oderwał się ode mnie i spojrzał mi w oczy. -Jakbym mógł nie płakać, gdy widzę, że żyjesz? -zaczął -Jesteś dla mnie taka ważna... -oznajmił załamującym się głosem -A ty dla mnie... Na to zdanie damska część w tym pomieszczeniu zrobiła głośne "Ooooooooo...." -DOBRA!! -wrzasnął ktoś i podniósł mnie za ramię -Koniec sentymentów! -spojrzałam na tą postać.. To ta dziewczyna. -Trestana jestem! Ale mów mi Tres! -przywitała się i spojrzała w dół -Podnoś zapłakaną dupę Marshall! No coś ty! -zaczęła -Whahahhahah! -zaczęłam się głośno śmiać -J-Ja jestem Liliana, ale wszyscy wołają na mnie Lili -powiedziałam przez lekki śmiech -A właśnie! -Marsh stanął obok mnie -Dlaczego jesteś w demonicznej formie i ogólnie co tu robisz? -zapytał. Oparłam się o jego ramię... Coś mi słabo... -A wiesz... Bo ja n- Lili! Obraz mi się rozmazał, straciłam czucie we wszystkich częściach ciała... Upadłam.. Widziałam tylko dwie różowe plamy. Mogę podejrzewać, że to Kid i Rich... Powoli zamykałam oczy... Aż nastała pustka. Widzę ciemność i słyszę głosy. To zalicza się do śmierci? Może w końcu zdechnę i dam wszystkim święty spokój. -Macie lekarstwo, prawda?! -krzyknął bardzo przytłumiony głos -Trzeba je zdobyć i znać przycz- głos żeński ucichł, w tej chwili usłyszałam trzaskanie drzwi -Pójdę za nim -żeński głos i znów trzaskanie drzwi. -Musisz mu wybaczyć -oznajmił jeszcze inny głos -Nie mogę go winić za taki stan zdrowia Lili, po kontakcie z czarną magią -wydukał żeński głos -Moc pasa jej tak nie zaszkodziła, prawda? -odezwał się głos o dość ponurym tonie -To nie moc tej zabawki. To Atrix cały czas napędzała rozprzestrzenianie się mocy. Wraz z pierwszym dotknięciem Okslionu przez Lili, Atrix poczęła mieszanie jej w głowie -oznajmił szybko żeński głos -Wywoływała dziwne wizje w które różnooka wierzyła. Zmieniała jej uczucia, mąciła myśli i czasem zmieniała decyzje na przyszłość O czym ona mówi? Mąciła mi myśli? A te wizje... Były fałszywe? Usłyszałam ciche tupanie, a potem chłód czyjejś dłoni. Natychmiastowo otworzyłam oczy i wstałam do pozycji siedzącej. Rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu. Stara drewniana chatka, czarownicy. Kid, Max, Rich, Rozalia, Alexy, Kastiel. Te osoby patrzyły na mnie nieprzytomnie. Ale wyglądały jakoś inaczej... Rozejrzałam się jeszcze raz z zaniepokojeniem. -M-Marshall... Wyszedł? -zapytałam piskliwym głosem. Próbowałam wstać, ale byłam odrętwiała na całym ciele -Leż dziecko -nakazała starszawa i posiwiała kobieta -A-Ale on... -Wróci. Za bardzo Cię kocha, aby cię zostawić -mrugnęła do mnie, a ja zdrętwiałam -C-co? -zapytałam i jeszcze bardziej miałam ochotę do niego pobiec, ale znów kobieta mnie położyła. -Leż Ci mówię! -burknęła -Smerfie, Phonexie, pilnujcie. -rozkazała, patrząc na Alexego i Kastiela -Ile razy mam Ci mówić! Jestem człowiekiem! -wrzasnął czerwonowłosy -Smerf się nie sprzecza, więc i ty zamilcz -warknęła -Możecie wszyscy wyjść? Po minucie zostałam w pomieszczeniu sama z Alexym i Kastielem. Niebieskowłosy bawił się moimi włosami, a Kas uważnie mi się przyglądał. -Co się stało Kas? -zapytałam i uśmiechnęłam się lekko -Serio znałaś Marshalla, przed tym jak poznałaś mnie? -zdziwiłam się niemiłosiernie. -Nie. Co ty bredzisz? -przeczesałam ręką włosy, które są nieco dłuższe niż ostatnio -Który dziś? -15 maja. -odparł -Co?! -zawołałam -Ile ja tu leże?! -Kilka miesięcy -odpowiedział obojętnie -Budziłaś się już kilka razy, ale po trzecim czy czwartym razie straciliśmy nadzieje. Zaraz znowu zaśniesz... -wydawał z siebie dźwięki podobne do słów, ale bez iskry życia. Ponuro, bezwiednie, nijako. -Czemu mam zasypiać? -zapytałam zaniepokojona. Alexy nagle zdrętwiał i wstał. -Alexy, co się stało? -Kas spojrzał na chłopaka -Ty jej to wytłumacz -fuknął wściekły. Takiego niebieskowłosego jeszcze nie znałam. -Dlaczego się zezłościł? Co się dzieje? -dopytywałam zaniepokojona -Znów zaśniesz... -mruknął Kastiel -Znów mnie zostawisz! -dodał podniesionym głosem -Znów dla tego porąbanego świata demonów! -Ale co się dzieje?! Czemu?! -krzyknęłam -Bo teraz ty jesteś jednym z nich. Masz w sobie wiele czarnej magii, dlatego zasypiasz! I pytam się znałaś go? -Nie! -krzyknęłam, ale zaraz potem zatkałam swoje usta. Dlaczego krzyczę? Usłyszałam trzask drzwi i do środka wszedł Marshall oraz staruszka. -Phonexie, możesz wyjść -oznajmiła -Nie -odparł -Albo wyjdziesz, albo poderżnę Ci gardło! -wrzasnął granatowowłosy -Nie obchodzi mnie! -odkrzyknął drugi -Masz wyjść! -Chcę spędzić z nią czas, dopóki jeszcze nie śpi!! -Nie obchodzi mnie to gówno! -Marshall go popchnął -A mnie obchodzi tylko Lili -Kastiel oddał mu -Ja Ci zaraz wp- -Przestańcie!! -krzyknęłam ze łzami w oczach -P-przestańcie, proszę... -jęknęłam i zaczęłam szlochać. Chłopcy się uspokoili -R-rozumiem, że jest ze mną problem -pociągnęłam nosem -Więc przestańcie się bić na moich oczach! -I widzicie coście zrobili?! -zawołała kobieta -Jeśli cały czas zapada w śpiączkę to musi być tego wyraźny powód! Jej ciało i dusza są niezrównoważone przez śmierć, którą zaserwowała jej moc Atrix. Za to jej moc jest bardzo niestabilna od czasu spotkania Aleksandra... -Wiele razy próbowaliśmy podać Ci lek, ale zawsze gdy wracaliśmy ty już spałaś. -J-ja... Nie! -zeskoczyłam z łóżka i stanęłam o własnych siłach -Nie jestem chora! Jeśli to skutek uboczny tego, że zaufałam Aleksandrowi... To muszę go udźwignąć sama. Jestem przeraźliwie głupia, że dałam się tak podejść. Już nigdy nie zapadnę w żaden durnowaty magiczny sen, czy jakoś tak, nie? -uśmiechnęłam się do chłopców -Pani staruszko. Są tu jakieś ciuchy dla mnie? -zapytałam -Oczywiście, za mną dziecko... -uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie Kobieta zaprowadziła mnie do jakiegoś pokoiku. Pokój drewniany, ale bez wystroju woodoo. Na stole leżały złożone ciuchy, para butów. -Obok tamtego okna jest łaźnia. Tam możesz doprowadzić się do porządku. Nie martw się są tam twoje rzeczy -zaśmiała się -Ja zajmę się tamtymi nieznośnymi dziećmi. Tak jak powiedziała, tak najpewniej zrobi. Wyszła z pokoiku i zostawiła mnie samą... Więc Aleksander mnie podpuścił? Gdyby nie ta dziewczyna, prawdopodobnie wszystko by wybuchło. Uwierzyłam komuś tylko dlatego, że jest on krewnym kogoś kogo szczególnie lubię. Nie... Chwila... Ja... Powiedziałam mu co czuję. O kurde! Co ja zrobiłam?! Zanim się obejrzałam miałam na sobie te ciuchy. Długie czarne spodnie, szara bluzka na ramiączka i jakaś czarna peleryna bez ramion. Za buty czarne tenisówki. Weszłam niepewnie do łazienki i ku mojemu zdziwieniu, zobaczyłam ekskluzywną łazienkę! Wykładaną kafelkami! Podeszłam do lustra i o mało się nie przewróciłam! Mniejsza o włosy, które są do ramion! Moje dotąd różowe oko jest teraz w pełni czerwone! Jak to możliwe?! Dobra! Nieważne! Jak wyjdę to się zapytam tej staruszki, ale teraz coś mnie ważnego. Mój wygląd zombi. Wykonałam wszyściutkie podstawowe czynności i spięłam moje już dłuższe włosy w kitkę.Najciekawsze jest to, że urosły mam zęby do połowy ludzkie do połowy zwierzęce. Zamieniam się w psa? Weszłam spokojnie do pierwszego pokoju, w jakim byłam i stanęłam speszona. Wszyscy się na mnie patrzyli. -Hej? -zapytałam -To idziemy po to lekarstwo? -Nie -odpowiedziała Rozalia -Dlaczego? -Bo i tak zaśniesz -Kid wzruszyła ramionami -Ale... Wcale nie! -tupnęłam nogą -Daj nam spokój i weź już idź spać! -warknął Alexy -Nawet ty? -zapytałam się niebieskowłosego -Co się z wami stało? Nie chcecie mnie już znać? -Tak! -odpowiedzieli chórem -Nawet nie wiesz, jak żałuje, że zostawiłem Atrix! -dodał Marshall -Co ty sobie wyobrażałaś, aby wierzyć takiemu komuś jak Aleksander!? -wydarł się na mnie -J-Ja... -zająknęłam się -Tak! Wiecznie ty! -zaśmiał się Kastiel -Może raz w życiu, ktoś inny będzie w centrum uwagi? -zapytał kąśliwie -Zostawcie mnie! -cofnęłam się o krok. Ściana. Zacisnęłam mocno oczy, wmawiając sobie, że to sen. -Teraz już nie chcesz naszej pomocy? -zapytał żałośnie Rich -NIE!! -wrzasnęłam i usłyszałam pęknięcie. Podniosłam wzrok. Marsh ma pękniętą twarz. Spojrzał na mnie łagodnie. -Więc teraz już rozumiesz, jak to jest... Mieć jad w sercu -rzekł i puknął mnie w czoło -Zajmij się dobrze moim synem, a ja w zamian pokaże Ci gdzie jest lek. -Zrobię co w mojej mocy. Otworzyłam oczy. Sufit w moim pokoju. Podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej, po czym się odkryłam. Mam na sobie swoją piżamę. Rozejrzałam się po pokoju i nerwowo szukałam kalendarza. Gdy go dostrzegłam, moje serce prawie stanęło. Rozdział 5- Powrót Przeszłości 30 października. Jest 30 października? Była nieprzytomna przez około półtora tygodnia. A może... Nie. Który był gdy poznałam Marshalla? Wydaje mi się, że straciłam rachubę czasu, gdy byliśmy w Nocosferze. Rozglądnęłam się jeszcze raz. Tym razem to na 100% jest mój pokój. Wolno ściągnęłam z siebie kołdrę i na nogach jak z waty, podeszłam do drzwi. -Proszę, niech to będzie mój dom, a nie żaden inny wymiar -mruknęłam z ociupinką błagania w głosie i popchnęłam drzwi. Ukazał mi się korytarz mojego domu. Westchnęłam z ulgą. Powoli skierowałam się w dół schodami, aż znalazłam się w korytarzu. Słyszę głosy. Przy szafce, jest tylko jedna para butów, ale głosy są dwa. Ciocia, zawsze każe zdejmować buty. Bez większych oporów dotarłam do kuchni i ujrzałam moją ciotkę leżącą na blacie wysepki kuchennej i Marshalla przygotowującego coś na kuchence. Oboje byli do mnie tyłem. Weszłam cichutko do kuchni, tak serio to się boje, że to tylko iluzja. Czy jak coś powiem to coś się stanie? Ale... Ja nie chcę być już dłużej odizolowana. -Ci-ciociu... -wydałam z siebie ciche słowa. Kobieta drgnęła, a potem zaczęła się lekko trząść, ale nie wstała. Chłopak o czerwonych oczach, odwrócił się i spojrzał na mnie z miłym uśmiechem. Tak to ma się skończyć? Będzie jak w moim śnie? Czy to znowu tylko sen? -Lili -z czarnych myśli wyciągnął mnie głos Titi -Nareszcie się obudziłaś. -oznajmiła i pokazała mi swoją zapłakaną twarz. Następnie dopadła do mnie i bardzo mocno mnie tuliła, ciągle szlochając. Ja też się w nią wtuliłam. Ona zachowuje się jak moja mama kiedyś... Zanim jeszcze mnie zostawiła. -Ciociu... -zaczęłam -Marshall miał rację -przerwała mi i oderwała się ode mnie. Popatrzyła mi w oczy -Nie trzeba było pozwalać, aby Aleksander się tobą zajął. Przepraszam, że cały ten czas, byłaś zdana na łaskę tego potwora -słuchałam jej słów, jak zahipnotyzowana. -Ale... -znów próbowałam coś powiedzieć -Nie dam Ci już go spotkać. Tamto zaklęcie miało Cię zab... -Nie! -krzyknęłam i ją odepchnęłam. Zaraz potem zatkałam usta ręką -P-przepraszam... -jęknęłam cicho -Słońce -mruknął Marsh i podszedł do mnie -Nie ważne co Ci powiedział. On jest jak Atrix -złapał mnie za dłoń i spojrzał w oczy -Czemu tak bardzo twierdzisz, że to kłamstwo? -Gdy spałam. Miałam sen. On sam twierdził w nim, że zrobił to, aby mnie zabić. Ale ja nie wierzę. On powiedział, że lek... -zacięłam się -Co? -zapytał chłopak -Lekarstwo... -wyszeptałam -Wiem, gdzie jest lek! -zawołałam -Na czarną magię nie ma leku. Ona sama... -zaczął mi tłumaczyć -Debil! -pokazałam mu język, na co się zdziwił -To zaklęcie! Ono nie jest do zabijania, ostatnie słowo. Gdybym je skończyła... -zacięłam się. Niby wiem, co by się stało. A nie umiem tego wyjaśnić. Tak jakby to było coś czego nie mogę powiedzieć. Większość czasu po moim przebudzeniu, wysłuchiwałam od ciotki plotki z mojego życia szkolnego czyli, że Peggy wystosowała gazetkę przeprosinową, Ann wróciła do siebie, Rozalia i Kastiel dostali nagany za skakanie z okna. Byłam także obecna w szkole, a czemu? Kid dzięki zaklęciu Davida, chodziła za mnie do szkoły. Oczywiście w mojej postaci. Cała klasa ją podobno wyprzytulała, bo przecież 'zmarłam' na ich oczach. Ciotka naszykowała mi ciuchy, a ja poszłam się odświeżyć. Wzięłam długą kąpiel. Potem umyłam dokładnie twarz i zęby. Zajęło mi trochę układanie moich włosów, które układały się jak chciały... I mimo tego, że czuję się teraz jak zwyczajna dziewczyna. To wiem, że za drzwiami czeka na mnie taki pewien niewyżyty wampir... Przypomina mi się historia ze zmierzchu! Ale nie tylko to. Mam wrażenie, że w mojej głowie dzieje się coś dziwnego. Coś czego nie mogę zrozumieć. A przejawia się to następująco: Moje różowe oko, jest czerwone. Jak we śnie. -Wychodzisz? -usłyszałam zza drzwi głos granatowowłosego -Za chwilę, kochanie... -zatkałam swoje usta. Co ja powiedziałam? -Nazwałaś mnie, kochanie? -zapytał dziwnym dla mnie tonem -Wreszcie mnie zaakceptowałaś!? -zawołał radosnym głosem. -Nic z tych rzeczy! -krzyknęłam i otworzyłam drzwi z impetem. Podeszłam do łóżka na którym leżała zwykła czarna bluzka i jeansy. Tak. Jestem teraz w samej bieliźnie -Nawet nie waż się na mnie patrzeć! -warknęłam i odwróciłam się. Zamroziło mnie, gdy zobaczyłam, że on stoi przodem do ściany (czyli tyłem do mnie) i trzyma rękę przy twarzy. -N-nnie patrzę -oznajmił głośno -Pfff... -zaśmiałam się i wróciłam do ubierania rzeczy od cioci -Jak tak robisz, jesteś nawet słodki... -mruknęłam -T-to, że nie podglądam, gdy się przepierasz, jest takie złe -zapytał z oburzeniem w głosie -Dobra. Możesz się odwrócić -odparłam -C-co? I ty myślisz, że ja niby... -Jestem ubrana -przerwałam mu ten histeryczny wywód, który miał, ale się nawet nie zaczął. Odwrócił się wolno, jakbym go miała oszukiwać. On naprawdę nie chce mnie takiej widzieć, czy po prostu po tej całej akcji się trochę opamiętał? Nie wiem. Uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie i wyszliśmy oboje z mojego pokoju. Nie było ciotki. -Marshall -odwróciłam się do niego -Nie ma jej -jęknęłam -Spokojnie. Drugi raz się porwać nie da -zaśmiał się i pofrunął położyć się na kanapie -A-ale... -Mówię spokojnie, więc się nie martw -dodał, nie patrząc na mnie Nie ruszyłam się o milimetr. Dlaczego on jest taki zimny wobec mnie? Czy to dlatego, że wierzę jego ojcu, a nie jemu? Nie dotyka mnie. Nie żartuje sobie ze mnie, ani nie mówi co się stało z resztą. Stara się na mnie nie patrzeć. Jedyne co robi to uśmiecha się, jakby z litości!! Zachowuje się jakby był moim strażnikiem i tylko tyle jest mu dozwolone!! Faktycznie. Ciotka nie zaginęła. Poszła zawiadomić stacjonujących na dachu przyjaciół wampira, że już się obudziłam. Pojawiła się także ta dziewczyna o fioletowych oczach, chyba Tresa? Dobrze? Zadzwoniła także po Rozalię i Aleksego, którzy przyciągnęli ze sobą Kastiela. Zanim się zorientowałam oni z góry mieli już ustalony plan, jak co zrobić. Jak dorwać Atrix. Jak złapać Aleksandra. Jak opracować własne lekarstwo. Nie chcą mnie słuchać. Nie wierzą, że wiem gdzie lek. Myślą, że kłamie, bo chce uratować jedną osobę więcej! Gdy oni to wszystko opisywali, ja stałam z boku. Sama. Patrzyłam się obojętnym wzrokiem na rozmawiającą grupkę. Zachowują się jak Marshall. Obojętnie, jakby mnie tu nie było. Lub jakbym była kawałkiem wystroju. Nie są tacy jak wcześniej. Teraz mają mnie za arcy ważną rzecz, którą trzeba chronić, bo jest głupia i sama sobie nie poradzi! To sen prawda? Śni mi się, że wszyscy mnie zostawili, prawda? Że mnie nie słuchają. Nie biorą pod uwagę mojego zdania i mają mnie gdzieś. To tylko sen, prawda? Jeśli to nie sen, to co? A odpowiedź brzmi, koszmar. Łzy napłynęły mi do oczu, ale nie pozwolę im wyjść. Nie po to oni się tak starają, abym miała teraz się popłakać. Już na to za późno. Jeśli myślą, że tak teraz należy mnie traktować... To niech tak będzie. -Więc, Lili! -zawołał ktoś i wszyscy spojrzeli w moją stronę -T-tak! -zawołałam i ukradkiem wytarłam oczy -Zgadasz się? -zapytała Kid i Rich jednocześnie -Na co? -zdziwiłam się troszkę -Na plan. Wytropimy Aleksandra, a w ten sposób na pewno znajdziemy Atrix -zaczął David -Potem go uwięzimy i zmusimy siłą do wydob- -NIE! -krzyknęłam, a gdy zdałam sobie sprawę z tego co zrobiłam, zatkałam usta -Jak to, nie? -zapytał czerwonooki -Przecież mój ojciec -skrzywił się -Cię zranił, tak czy nie? Jeśli chcemy pozbyć się Atrix to musi- -Nie! On nic nie zrobił! -zawołałam w końcu -Dlaczego mnie nie słuchacie?! Dlaczego stoję tu sama, gdy wy wszyscy planujecie coś, czego w ogóle nie chce!! -krzyknęłam -Nie pomyśleliście, że nie chce odzyskać mocy?! Albo, że twój ojciec -zwróciłam się do Marshalla -Że jeśli on przeżył!! Że jeśli przeżył, aby mi pomóc, TO BĘDZIESZ GO TERAZ ŚCIGAŁ?! -krzyknęłam ze łzami w oczach -CZEMU JESTEŚCIE TACY, JAKBY MNIE NIE BYŁO?! TO MOJE ŻYCIE I JEŚLI NIE CHCE GO RATOWAĆ, JEŚLI WOLE UMRZEĆ ZAMIAST ALEKSANDRA, TO TAK ZROBIĘ!!! -wrzasnęłam już kompletnie szlochając Rozejrzałam się po pokoju i zobaczyłam tylko zatroskane twarze. Nie. Nie zniosę tego. -Lil- -NIE CHCE WASZEGO WSPÓŁCZUCIA!! CHCE POMOCY, WY- Nie dano mi dokończyć, bo zatkano mi usta. Zatkano je pocałunkiem. Stałam tak w ramionach granatowowłosego, który mnie całował. Ten pocałunek nie wyrażał ani grama współczucia. Wyrażał strach i zachłanność. Gdy skończył, przytulił mnie mocno. -Przepraszam -zaczął -Tak bardzo przepraszam. Byliśmy tak skupieni nad tym wszystkim, że nie braliśmy tego co czujesz na poważnie -wyszeptał -Już nigdy więcej... Nigdy więcej nie zrobię Ci krzywdy i nie sprawię, że czujesz się samotna -odciągnął mnie od siebie na tyle, żebym widziała jego twarz- Powiedz co masz do powiedzenia. Ja Cię wysłucham. -Ekhem... -usłyszeliśmy -My. -poprawił się szybko -My Cię wysłuchamy Opowiedziałam im całą historię, jaka mi się przytrafiła. Aleksander pod maską. Piekło. Niebo. Anioły. Zaklęcie. Potem sen... Ta staruszka, dom i znów ojciec Marsha. Po wysłuchaniu całej historii, zapadła niezręczna cisza, po której zostałam przeproszona. Że już rozumieją, czemu mu wierze. Że powinni mi wierzyć i wysłuchać od początku. Zapytano mnie o plan działania i pokazano szczegółową mapę świata z zaznaczonymi siedliskami magicznych istot. -Plan? Czyż to nie proste? -wzięłam ołówek do ręki i wbiłam go w mapę -Jedziemy na wysokie góry -pokazałam paznokciem miejsce, gdzie wbił się ołówek -Czyli lekarstwo jest w -Czyli lekarstwo jest w... -Tak -odparłam -Jest w Himalajach. Cała grupa włącznie z Ciotką Titi, zamarzła. Jedynie Alexy został ożywiony i dostał nawet rumieńców. -Ale ja też jadę?! -zapytał się mnie podekscytowany -Nie jedziesz -odpowiedziałam mu -Lili... -zaczął -Jesteś świetna!! -krzyknął i przeskoczył przez stolik, aby mnie przytulić. -Ale nie jedziesz! -odparłam znów -Ale i tak jadę!! -wykrzyknął Reszta dnia przebiegła inaczej niż wcześniej. Stali się tacy jak wcześniej, zanim Aleksander tajemniczo powrócił. Marshall znów stał się podrywaczem, ale nie kłóci się już z Kastielem. Z kolei czerwonowłosy przestał narzucać mi swoje uczucia. Kid i Rich, zachowywali się jak na bliźniaki przystało i głupio się zachowywali. Że też ja nie zauważyłam, że nimi są!! David oraz wcześniej wspomniany Marshall, cały czas rozpoczynają kolejną głupią pogadankę, a Alexy razem z nimi. Rozalia rozmawia cały czas ze mną i nie martwi się już o to co powie. Trajkocze jak najęta! Poza tym poznałam dokładniej tą demonicę Tresę. Jest bardzo rozrywkowa, ale gdy to powiedziałam, Marshall mruknął, że pozory mylą. Nie rozumiem o co mu chodzi! Zanim się zorientowałam było tak jak zwykle. Jakby nic się nie zmieniło, ale ja wiem... Ja wiem, że już nic nie będzie takie samo. Gdy zażyje lekarstwo, moja magia powróci, prawda? Jestem ciekawa jak to będzie. -Kiedy ruszamy? -zapytał David -Wy nigdzie nie idziecie -odparłam ostro -Jak to?! -zawołała Kid -Tak to. Lili ma rację. Ktoś musi zostać -granatowłosy skarcił ich wzrokiem -Powiedział ktoś kto umie rzucić tylko ochronne zaklęcie -prychnęłam -Ej!! -wrzasnął -Nie bądź dla niego za ostra. W końcu się kochaś martwi, nie? -zaśmiał się David -Tak myślisz? -zastanowiła się Tres i złapała czarnowłosego za ucho -Może przestaniesz tak myśleć? Głupi jesteś? Nigdy tak nie powiedział. Powiedziałeś, Marshall? -spojrzała na niego -Powiedziałem -odpowiedział bez zastanowienia -Ale to człowiek, nie? -prychnęła -Tresa, nie bądź wredna -wtrąciłam się -Jestem człowiekiem, ale posiadam moc, prawda? -zapytałam -A gdzie? Zapieczętowana, jeśli się nie mylę... -oznajmiła -Tak, bo twoja siostra to zrobiła -odparłam. Nie chce się denerwować. Nie chce. -Moż... Skąd wiesz, że Atrix to moja... Siostra? -zapytała -Ja... Po prostu wiem. -westchnęłam- Teraz masz jeszcze jakieś pytania? Może jeszcze chcesz na mnie nakrzyczeć, przez to że w końcu znalazłam bliską mi osobę? -zapytałam ze zmęczeniem w głosie -A twoja rodzina to gdzie? -prychnęła. Że niby jak? -Tresa, to nie jest najlepsze pytanie -zapewnił Marshall -A czemuż to? Wyrzucili ją? -zaśmiała się. No tupet to ona ma. Się kurwa, wymądrzać umie. Jedno zdanie, a zaraz żyłka mi pęknie. -Tak. Matka mnie wyrzuciła, tuż po śmierci ojca. Mówiła, że to moja wina i miała mi za złe, że się urodziłam... Śmieszne, nie? Potem mi siostrę zabili i musiałam zostawić rodzinne miasto, aby wyprowadzić się tutaj. Tylko po to, by znaleźć tu Atrix i zjebać sobie życie -zawołałam z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha -A do tego przez to wszystko, cały czas, ktoś mi bliski zostaje zraniony! Przez to wszystko mam już dość, ale chce odzyskać moc! Po prostu tego chce! -zaśmiałam się, odwróciłam i wyszłam. -***- Rano, wyszykowałam się. Zwinęłam mapę magicznych miejsc świata. Zabrałam wszystkie swoje oszczędności i ubrałam się cieplej niż zazwyczaj. Spakowałam ubrania i otworzyłam okno, aby wyjść. Jak mi nie pomogą to sama sobie poradzę. Wyszłam przez okno i stanęłam na dachówkach. Odwróciłam się w stronę miasta. -Fuck! -krzyknęłam. Przede mną stał Marshall. -Gdzie sobie idziemy? Powiesz mi? -zapytał z założonymi rękoma -Po lekarstwo, nie widać? -odparłam -Ale czemu sama? -Bo nie chce was w to mieszać. Tresa wczoraj uświadomiła mi, że każdy ma swoje życie i każdy rozumie sytuacje inaczej -usiadłam na dachówkach -Dlatego nie mogę nikogo w to wciągać. -Eghh... -podrapał się po głowie -No więc, nie ma rady... -westchnął -Wiem. Dlat... -Złapał mnie w pasie i przełożył przez ramię -COOO?! -krzyknęłam -Milcz, bo usłyszą -zaśmiał się. Wzlecieliśmy powoli, ale na tyle szybko, by po 5 minutach być już na granicy chmur. Wszystko wydawało się tak małe i tak odległe. Szkoła. Ulice. Miasto. Wszystko jest jak zabawkowe. Ale... Siedziałam cicho. Z jednej strony byłam wściekła, że zrobił to, pomimo tego, że chciałam iść sama. Ale z drugiej byłam tak szczęśliwa i zawstydzona, że odjęło mi głos. Naprawdę go kocham. Podróż była długa. Można to liczyć w minutach... Tfu! Godzinach. Lecieliśmy wolno i dość wysoko, bo podobno "ładniejsze widoki". Przy tym rozmawialiśmy o niczym, dosłownie. Po prostu o życiu, jak żyje się tak długo. Jak to jest? Tego niestety nie umiał określić. Po prostu żyje i już! Wylądowaliśmy też kilka razy, aby zjeść coś, albo zapytać się o kierunek. Wiele ludzi rozmawiało z nami w różnych językach przeplatanych z angielskim. Ujrzałam kilka państw. Te mniejsze, większe... Np. Amerykę, Japonię, Chiny i w końcu Indie. I ich niesamowicie zimowo-górski klimat. Niby myśli się, że jest tam tak ciepło. Ale jest zajebiście zimno, od strony gór!! Na granicy Himalajów spotkaliśmy wiele ludzi, którzy w swoim ojczystym języku i nie tylko, odradzali nam wyprawę w góry o tej porze. Mimo, że powinno być dość ładnie, to niedawno rozpętała się potężna burza śnieżna i trwa już od miesiąca. 'Bóg górskich śniegów stracił sens życia, więc rozpętał burzę, która ma pogrzebać istnienie ludzi', przynajmniej tak mówią tutejsi. Ubrałam się ciepło. Beżowa kurtka, beżowa czapka i ciepłe buty. Oczywiście kazałam też tak zrobić chłopakowi. Nie ważne, że czuje to tylko trochę. Ważne, żeby nie zmarzł. Nie chce by cokolwiek mu się stało. W końcu jeśli tak, to będzie moja wina. Gdy byliśmy już gotowi wyszliśmy na obrzeża wioski, ale tuż przed wyruszeniem złapała nas jeszcze pewna hinduska. -Ja słyszeć, że wy dwaj być wyruszyć w wielka góra -mówiła nieskładną angielszczyzną. Która brzmiała dość dziwnie -Wy musieć wiedzieć. Na najwyższej z górskich potworów uzdrowiciele mieszkać. Mnisi w pokój z bożkiem. Do nich pójść. Oni pomóc chłopak demon i dziewczyna księżniczka -ukłoniła się i pobiegła w stronę wioski, ale jeszcze się odwróciła i nam pomachała. Uśmiechnęłam się do niej. Pomachałam i złapałam się Marshalla, który wzbił się w powietrze. Lecieliśmy może z pół godziny. A przez ten czas przeszliśmy z temperatury około 20 stopni do -10 stopni. W pewnej chwili chłopak stanął w powietrzu i zapatrzył się w jeden punkt. Też tam spojrzałam, gdy zawiał silny wiatr. Zamarłam wpatrzona w wielką ścianę ze śniegu. -Boże pobłogosław jeśli jeszcze żyjesz... -mruknął -C-co to... Co się... Dzieje? -zapytałam patrząc na wielką burzę śnieżną. Przed nami, od horyzontu do horyzontu, rozciągała się potężna burza śnieżna. Śnieg tworzył ścianę, która odgradzała niszczycielski huragan od lekko ośnieżonych terenów około górskich. Wielka śnieżna zasłona ciągnęła się nieprzerwanie w górę, aż znikała w chmurach. Błyskawice i okropne dźwięki zagłuszały nawet myśli w mojej głowie, a już nie mowa o moim głosie, który ginął w tym zgiełku. To wyglądało jakby w środku wielkiej klatki, był zamknięty ogromny potwór, który we wściekłości atakuje i niszczy wszystko na swej drodze. Gdy to zobaczyłam, wiedziałam, że to nie może być takie proste. Nic nie jest proste. Nic, bo to jest kuźwa życie, a w życiu, NIC NIGDY nie jest proste... Wylądowaliśmy na śniegu. Nie warto ryzykować podróży w tak nisko położonych chmurach. Poza tym mamy prawdziwy huragan śnieżny z piorunami dla efektu. -Jesteś w pełni świadomy? -zapytałam się go -Tak -odparł -A ty? Wymień imiona wszystkich demonów jakich nasz -to mi dał zagadkę -Max, David, Kid, Rich, Atrix, Azazel znaczy Aleksander, twoja służka Steni, Tresa, twoja matka Hansona. Tyle. -odpowiedziałam bez namysłu. Spojrzał na mnie wymownie -I Marshall Lee -dopowiedziałam -Pinknie, tylko o sobie zapomniałaś -pogłaskał mnie po głowie i spojrzał przed siebie. Zrobiłam to samo. Tkwiliśmy chwilę w bez ruchu, ale to nic nam nie da. Nie było innego wyjścia jak wejść i przedrzeć się przez... Przez to duże, śnieżne, niebezpieczne coś. ... Minęło wiele czasu odkąd weszliśmy w środek burzy. Nie wiem czy to był najlepszy pomysł, ale innego wyjścia niestety nie ma. Wiatr wieje jak szalony, błyskawice zagłuszają nawet krzyk, śnieg nie pozwala otworzyć oczu. To wszystko jest straszne. To wszystko jest naprawdę okropne. Mimo, że poruszamy się do przodu, nie widać nigdzie nawet bezpiecznej jaskini, by się tam schronić. Wcześniej wspomniany wiatr, rzuca moim ciałem jak mu się żywnie podoba. Tylko trzymana przez silne ramiona chłopaka, nie odlatuje porwana przez wichurę. Idziemy wolno. Każdy mój kolejny krok, zostawia w głębokim śniegu dużą dziurę, aby po kilku sekundach ją zasypać i nie pozostawić po niej najmniejszego śladu. Przez błyski piorunów można przynajmniej określi odległość do najbliższego możliwego schronienia. Tyle słyszy się o zamarznięciach i o wypadkach w górach. Człowiek spadł. Lina puściła. Zasypała go lawina. Zamarzł. Nikt się tym specjalnie nie przejmuje, ale... To jest naprawdę dziwne przeżycie. Wiedzieć, że każdy krok może być ostatnim. Możesz umrzeć, przez zwykłą błyskawicę. Bądź co bądź jesteśmy blisko linii chmur. Rozejrzałam się i w blasku pioruna zauważyłam jaskinię. Pociągnęłam chłopaka za rękaw. Wolno zbliżyliśmy się do niej i weszliśmy do środka. Ciemna, zimna i, ale dość przyjemna. Jest tu cieplej i nie wieje. Jaskinia jest mała ale głęboka, więc nie roznosi się w niej echo. -Marshall... -zawołałam gdy usiadłam na ziemi. Jest mi przeraźliwie zimno -W co myśmy się wplatali? -W co? -zaśmiał się i zdjął kurtkę -W nic. Rutyna -wyszczerzył się. Po tym zdjął, czapkę i bluzę, którą miał na sobie. Szalik sobie zostawił, a kurtkę i czapkę podpalił. Stworzył małe ognisko, które umiejscowił w najdalszym kawałku groty. -Po co... Dlaczego się rozbierasz?! -zawołałam -Mi to nie przeszkadza. Nawet jeśli to nie jest tak źle, ale ty... -mruknął -Po prostu załóż jeszcze moją bluzę. Kurtka letnia i tak ci by nie pomogła -oznajmił. Zrobiłam tak jak kazał. Było mi faktycznie cieplej. Najbardziej denerwujące było to, że nie mógł stworzyć żadnego portalu, aby wrócić. Nic. Zero. Magia Marshalla nie działa w tych górach. Normalnie brak zasięgu. -M-Marshall... -mruknęłam. Usiedliśmy w rogu przy ognisku. On mnie przytulił -Na pewno nie jest Ci zimno? Jesteś p-pewien? -zapytałam kurcząc się trochę -Jest dobrze -odparł cicho -Przepraszam, że nie mogę nas stąd zabrać... -oznajmił szeptem. Wydawał się zmęczony, jakby miał iść spać. -Nie martw się -odpowiedziałam z zamykającymi się oczami, skierowanymi w stronę ogniska- Przecież... to wszystko... moja... w... wina... -wyszeptałam, a oczy same mi się zamknęły. Przyjemne ciepło ogniska, dosłownie mnie uśpiło. ... Obudziłam się prawdopodobnie następnego dnia. Wolno otworzyłam oczy i podrapałam się po głowie. Przez chwilę widziałam tylko rozmazane kształty, ale po chwili ukazał mi się zupełnie ostry obraz. Średniej wielkości pomieszczenie w kolorach błękitu, zbudowane z czegoś przypominającego kryształ. Meble są przeźroczyste lub matowe, także w odcieniach błękitu. Aktualnie leże w jasno błękitnej aksamitnej pościeli, w kryształowym łóżku z baldachimem. -ŻE CO KURWA?! -krzyknęłam i zerwałam się na równe nogi. Przypuszczałam, że kryształ będzie zimny, a tam gdzie stanęłam robił się lekko fioletowy i grzał mnie w stopy. Miałam na sobie, prostą sukienkę w kolorach czerwieni i różu. Na rękach miałam jakieś wstążki, które były od tej sukni. Zajebiście, odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam małego niebieskiego stworka, stojącego w drzwiach. Zdrętwiałam. Może mnie nie zauważ... -Tak, Pani? -kuźwa. Zauważył mnie -P-przepraszam Cię... Czymkolwiek jesteś, ale gdzie ja jestem? -zapytałam -Pan, Cię tu przyniósł. Mówił, że leżałaś w rękach zimnego trupa. Chłopaka o bladej skórze -oznajmiła mała postać -Aaaa! -zawołałam i schyliłam się do niego -To może wiesz, gdzie jest teraz ten chłopak o bladej cerze? -zapytałam słodko -Został w jaskini na pewną śmierć. Choć pewnie już nie żył. Przykro mi Pani! -zawołał maluch i się ukłonił -A. Ha ha. Ha ha... Że co niby?! -krzyknęłam -Gdzie ten twój Pan? A z resztą! Wracam po Marshalla! -otworzyłam drzwi i wybiegłam z pokoju. Ukazał mi się długi i wysoki korytarz, taki sam jak pokój. Te same kolory. Zrzuciłam z rąk te wkurzające wstążeczki. -Pani! Wracaj, Pani! -krzyczała istotka Pobiegłam przed siebie. Chodziłam trochę w kółko, niestety nie znalazłam żadnego wyjścia, ani nawet okna, czy otwartych drzwi... Wszystkie są zamknięte! W każdym korytarzu, wszystko jest niebieskie, a jeśli dotknę podłogi lub ścian stają się fioletawe i zaczynają być ciepłe. Co to za debilstwo? Biegałam w kółko, gdy zobaczyłam wielkie drzwi i usłyszałam znajomy śmiech. To taki ciepły i miły śmiech, jakby zachęcający do przyjścia. Taki głos ma... Marshall!! Natychmiast popędziłam czym prędzej w tamtym kierunku, a gdy otworzyłam wielkie wrota i weszłam do środka. Śmiech zniknął. Ta wielka sala. To sala obiadowa. Piękne obrazy, tym razem w normalnych ciepłych kolorach. Zwyczajne meble i dywan pod stołem. Swoją drogą stolik był z drewna i był takiego średniego rozmiaru. -Witaj, moja Pani -usłyszałam. -Gdzie ja jestem? -zapytałam cicho -Kim jesteś? Co się dzieje? -usłyszałam cichy pomruk -Jestem bogiem tych gór -zdziwiłam się. Przede mną pojawiła się postać wysokiego młodego chłopaka. Chłopaka, bo ma delikatne rysy twarzy. Długie śnieżno-białe włosy i blado niebieskie oczy. Skóra koloru lodu. Miał na sobie biało-srebrne szaty. -Panie, dziewczyna! -do sali wbiegł ten mały stworek, ale gdy mnie zauważył, wycofał się szybko. Ukłonił i zamknął za sobą drzwi. -Tę suknię, nosi się inaczej... -zbliżył się do mnie. Pochylił się, złapał za wstęgi, które wcześniej zrzuciłam z rąk i delikatnie zawiązał mi je na nadgarstkach. Złapał mnie lekko za dłoń -Od dziś jesteś gościem w mym pałacu, moja Pani -ścisnął ją troszkę. -Pffff... -prychnęłam. Chłopak zdziwił się -Ty możesz być 'bożkiem', Bóg to jest jeden -warknęłam i zabrałam swoją rękę. Ten koleś chce tylko jednego -A teraz, gdzie moje ciuchy? Wracam po tamtego debila, co podobno miał być martwy... -mruknęłam -Chodzi Ci o tamto martwe ciało bez pulsu? -zapytał przechylając głowę -Dokładnie! O tamto martwe ciało bez pulsu -powtórzyłam -Przepraszam, bożka bardzo. Ale ja się serio śpieszę i nie chce tu przeszkadzać -ukłoniłam się. Tak zrobił tamten maluch. Może to jakieś okazywanie szacunku? -Nie, nie kłaniaj się, moja Pani -złapał mnie za rękę i zmusił do wyprostowania -Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz zobaczyć tamtego chłopaka, proszę. Pokażę Ci, co teraz, się z nim dzieje... -oznajmił. Machnął ręką. Naprzeciwko mnie zawirował jakby śnieg, który stworzył lustro. Po chwili ono zmatowiało i ukazało mi sylwetkę Marshalla. Jego włosy miały na sobie szron, jego oczy zmieniły kolor, jego skóra jeszcze bardziej posiniała. Jego oddech zaraz po wyjściu z ust, zamieniał się w białą chmurkę. Cały drżał z zimna, a ledwo już się ruszał. Po chwili zamknął oczy, a oddech ustał. Zmarł... Boże... Po chwili lustro się rozpadło, a śnieżno-włosa postać wciąż trzymała mnie za rękę. Stałam nieruchomo. -Przykro mi z tego powodu, kim on dla ciebie był, moja Pani? -zapytał z troską w głosie. Nie odpowiedziałam -Czyżby to był twój ukochany? -dopytywał -Przepraszam. Teraz masz mnie... -Pierdol się -fuknęłam i wyrwałam mu swoją dłoń -Dla twojej wiadomości mój 'ukochany' nie oddycha, nie czuje zimna i ma CZERWONE oczy, a nie kurwa niebieskie -warknęłam do niego wściekła, że próbował mnie oszukać. -Ależ tak? To ciekawe... -mruknął. Spojrzał na mnie swoimi bladymi oczami -To czemu nie jesteś przy nim kiedy umiera? -zapytał znów -Gówno, nie umiera, chory jesteś? Jak sobie łatwej laski szukasz to strzelaj to tlenionych blondyn, a nie mnie -warknęłam. Lekki i cyniczny uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy -Czego rżysz, kobyło lodowa? Odstaw mnie do Marshall'a! Natychmiast!! -zażądałam -A jeśli... nie? -prychnął -Jeśli taka zdobycz mi się przyda? -Jeśli mnie dotkniesz to Cie zajebie -warknęłam Nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje. Na początku chciałam być uprzejma, ale gdy próbował mnie oszukać z Marshem... Po prostu się wściekłam. Mam ochotę zabić tego kolesia na miejscu. Nie mogę tego zrozumieć! Chcę go ukatrupić! Ale jestem beznadziejna. Co chwila ktoś mnie porywa, chce zabić, wpadam w jakiś sen, mam jakieś głupie pomysły, kłócę się z kimś. Jestem jakąś sierotą, co nie umie o siebie zadbać? NIE! Nie, nie jestem!! Odwróciłam się szybko i wybiegłam z pomieszczenia. Rozejrzałam się i skierowałam w prawą stronę. Biegłam chwilę, by potem skręcić w kolejny korytarz i znaleźć się przed kolejnymi drzwiami. Otworzyłam je i... I byłam znów w pokoju w którym się obudziłam. "Pierdole"- pomyślałam. Rzuciłam się w stronę łóżka i przetrzepałam je. Ciuchów brak. Przejrzałam wszystkie szafki i szafę, a ciuchów wciąż brak. No trudno. Trza będzie wytrzymać na mrozie w letniej sukience. Skierowałam się w stronę drzwi i chciałam je otworzyć, a tu JEB! Zamknięte. -Przepraszam Cię, Pani. Pan kazał Cię zatrzymać -oznajmił cichy głos. -E! Ej! To ty? Stworzonko, które było tu wcześniej!? -zapytałam przywierając do drzwi, aby lepiej go słyszeć. -Tak, Pani -odparł -Weź m... Zacięłam się. Nie. Nie mogę prosić o pomoc. Inaczej, będę już zupełnie bezużyteczna. Zacisnęłam pięść i walnęłam w ścianę. A w niej, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, zrobiła się dziura na wielkość mojej pięści. Została mi siła... ZOSTAŁA MI SIŁA!! Podeszłam do łóżka i złapałam za jeden kryształ w kształcie deski podtrzymujący baldachim. Jednym ruchem połamałam go i podniosłam większą część. Nagle drzwi się rozwarły, a przez nie wleciał uradowany Aleksander. Puściłam deskę i zaniemówiłam. Jestem mniej więcej szczęśliwa. -Lili! -zdziwił się na mój widok -To ty jesteś narzeczoną, Bożka Himy? -zapytał. Moje szczęście magicznie się ulotniło. -Aleksander... Dzięki Ci wielkie za pomoc z położeniem lekarstwa, ale nie. Ta kreatura zwana "Bożkiem", porwała mnie i wmawiała, że Marshall zamarzł -oznajmiłam. -Coś się taka ostra zrobiła? -zapytał z uśmiechem -Dobra inaczej... -mruknął. Usiadł na łóżku i poklepał miejsce obok. Usiadłam posłusznie. -Wspomóż radą -jęknęłam -Mała... Aż współczuje twoim przyszłym dzieciom... Coś ty zrobiła, że się w tobie zakochał? -czerwonooki spojrzał na mnie z poważną miną -Kto? -zapytałam. -Teraz to się już martwię o moje wnuki... -mruknął i podrapał się po głowie -Bożek Hime. Co żeś zrobiła, że się w tobie zakochał? -mówił powoli -Nic! -warknęłam -Zanim się tu pojawiłam, siedziałam przy ognisku z Mars- Zacięłam się. Na samo wspomnienie tego, jak mnie przytulał poczułam, że moje serce zaczyna bić szybciej. -Oooo. Zarumieniła się -zawołał zdziwiony mężczyzna -Nie mów, że mój syn tak na ciebie działa! -szturchnął mnie łokciem -Ni-Nieważne! -pisnęłam i wstałam gwałtownie. Ale po chwili na moją głowę spadło trochę jakiegoś pyłu. Strzepnęłam go szybko. -Nie piszcz tu. Mówiłem, że twój głos łamie bariery, prawda? -zapytał i nagle coś jakby go olśniło -MAŁA! Wrzeszcz na ile Ci płuca pozwolą!! -krzyknął -C-co? -zdziwiłam się i odsunęłam od niego o krok -Boże. O czym tu teraz myślisz? O niebieskich migdałach? Krzycz! Twój anielski głosik, nas stąd wypuści! -potrząsł mną. Chwila... -Nas? -A co ty myślałaś? Że jestem tu z własnej woli? Odwiedzałem starego mnicha i chciałem dać Ci lek osobiście, gdy Bożek zabrał mnie, abym przygotował jego narzeczoną do ślubu -burknął -Więc teraz to moja wina? -zapytałam z wyrzutem -Boże! Z tobą to nie ma co się kłócić, bo jeszcze mnie zabijesz... -mruknął pod nosem -Nie ważne! Jeśli twój ślub z moim synem, ma być twoim pierwszym to się pośpiesz, dobrze? -Yhym -potaknęłam i zebrałam jak najwięcej powietrza w płucach. Krzyknęłam tak głośno i tak długo jak tylko potrafiłam. Mój głos odbijał się z ogromną mocą od lodowych ścian komnaty oraz wylatywał przez otwarte drzwi. Potęgował się z każdą chwilą, mimo tego, że tracę już dech. I już go straciłam. Otworzyłam oczy, ale nic się nie stało. Rozejrzałam się wkoło. Nic. Zero. Kuźwa, pustka. -No to przerąbane... -mruknął mężczyzna i złapał się za głowę. Ch-chwila. Przez to, że nie umiem tego rozwalić, to my tu zostaniemy? To przeze mnie? Znów? Choleraaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Jaka ja jestem beznadziejna... -Aaagrh! Kurwa! -przypierdzieliłam pięścią w ścianę, a gdy znów nic się nie stało. Odwróciłam się i zaczęłam bluźnić pod nosem. Nagle poczułam słaby i lodowaty wiatr. Odwróciłam się gwałtownie. Przede mną znajdowała się ogromna dziura, która wyglądała na osadzoną nad powierzchnią chmur. Z resztą i tak ich nie ma. Niebo jest bezchmurne i piękne. Śnieg cudownie błyszczy w promieniach słońca. -No brawo, Lili. Jak nie rozumem to pięścią, nie? -mężczyzna zdjął swoje okrycie. Założył je na mnie i zapiął szczelnie -Twoi rodzice powinni być z ciebie w tej chwili dumni -uśmiechnął się. -Raczej nie -odparłam pod nosem. He he.... Jestem zajebiście zadowolona. -Bez smutków. A teraz chodź, musimy jeszcze znaleźć tą małą pokrakę -westchnął białowłosy. -Że niby Marshalla? Mała pokraka? Pffff... -zaśmiałam się. W jednej chwili poczułam na sobie okropnie zimne dłonie, a w drugiej pewna ręka koloru lodu przewróciła wampira w przepaść. -ALEKSANDEEER!! -krzyknęłam i chciałam skoczyć na pomoc, ale te dłonie mnie trzymały -Ażeby moja kochanka uciekała z innym mężczyzną, to nie do pomyślenia... -odezwał się głos o lodowatym tonie -Moja kochana, ulubiona, tak bardzo pożądana... Czemu? Nie chcesz mnie kochać... -szepnął mi do ucha i pogładził moją nogę. Jeden odruch i Bożek leży na ziemi. Zamiast przewrócić go i rzucić o ścianę, to tylko go przewróciłam, a sama się poślizgnęłam i siedzę teraz tuż przy wielkiej dziurze. Spojrzałam w dół. No ładnie nawet. Tylko szkoda, że za mną jest przepaść o głębokości około... Hmm... Może 5 km?! Sapałam ciężko, gdyż nie łatwo napastowanej kobiecie, zrobić jakikolwiek ruch. -C-CO TY SOBIE WYOBRAŻASZ?! -wrzasnęłam zażenowana -Moja droga, to nie przystoi -wstał bez najmniejszego wysiłku i spojrzał na mnie. -No chyba tobie. Nie napastuj szesnastolatki! -zawołałam. Zastanawia mnie jedno... CZEMU NIEŚMIERTELNE ISTOTY MUSZĄ MYŚLEĆ TYLKO O MIŁOŚCI, DZIECIACH I... TYCH rzeczach... przecież to chore... No... Ten... Tak, eghem... może... skupię się już na przeżyciu? Tak, to dobre rozwiązanie. -Napastuj? Przecież jesteś moją kochanką -odparł -A takiego wała! -warknęłam -Co ja tobie zawiniłam, że się zakochałeś? -jęknęłam, uważając aby nie spaść. Taki błąd przypłaciłabym życiem. -Zakochać? Tak właśnie nazywa się uczuc--- zaciął się w pewniej chwili. -Tak, to jest uczucie -oznajmiłam. I spojrzałam na niego -Czego ode mnie chcesz? Czemu do... nevermind... Mnie porwałeś? -Nie musisz wiedzieć -odpowiedział zirytowanym głosem. -Powiedz. -nie ruszył się -Powiedz, bo kurwa, inaczej skoczę -zagroziłam. Wstałam i złapałam równowagę tuż nad krawędzią. -Nie obchodzi mnie, nieposłuszna kochanka -wysapał -Niech i tak będzie... -westchnęłam ironicznie. Przechyliłam się w tył. Przez chwilę, miałam wrażenie, że się przewrócę. AJĆ, AJĆ, AJĆ!! -DOBRA! -zawołał. Natychmiast złapałam równowagę i spojrzałam na niego. -B-blisko było... -westchnęłam cicho. Stał w nienaturalnej pozie, która sygnalizowała, że się przejął tym, że chciałam skoczyć. Dobry Boże. Igram ze Śmiercią. Panią Śmiercią. -Więc czego Ci potrzeba? -O co Ci w końcu chodzi? -zapytałam znów. -Więc... To uczucie... "Miłość", tak? Co ono znaczy? -zapytał się mnie -Nigdy tego nie rozumiałem. A jako Bożek jestem kochany! Te zamiecie. To przez to, że nie rozumiem co to, kochać. Pewna kobieta, która mnie kiedyś zobaczyła, wyjaśniła mi to. Powiedziała, że kocha mnie jako Bożka. Ucieszyłem się. Po raz pierwszy polubiłem człowieka, więc wypuściłem ją, aby wracała do domu -mówił wolno, wyraźnie, ale też z pewnym drżeniem w głosie. Zawiał wiatr, który wydawał się teraz jakiś taki suchy i ostry. -Hmm... Gdy wróciła czekał na nią mąż, prawda? -zapytałam. Potaknął. -Ale wiesz, że takie jednor- -Potem wielu ludzi mówiło, że mnie kocha, ale po chwili było znów to samo -oznajmił -Jak mam sprawić, by komuś na mnie zależało? Bożek czy nie... Co za różnica!? -warknął -Nie ma. Każdy zasługuje na nią -mruknęłam drapiąc się po głowie. -Więc czemu ludzie tak postępują? -Bo to inna miłość -odparłam. Wydawał się zdziwiony -Miłość do Boga lub bliźnich. To po prostu akceptowanie ich i ich bytu w naszym życiu. Są i będą, więc w pewien sposób, nie chcemy, aby odchodzili. Ale... miłość do tej jednej szczególnej osoby, to coś innego -wyjaśniłam. -Jak to innego? -dopytywał wyraźnie zainteresowany -Wtedy czujesz, że jeśli nie przytulisz tej osoby, lub jej nie dotkniesz... Po prostu usychasz... Dziwne uczucie przywiązania i wierności tej jednej osobie, nawet jeśli ona tego nie oczekuje. Miłość to... Coś czego nie można wytłumaczyć... Chcesz być przy tej osobie. Chcesz mieć ją jak najbliżej! -zawołałam Spojrzałam w niebo i ujrzałam nieskazitelny błękit. Ten kolor przypomina mi dzieciństwo w Sidney. Piękne. -Nie rozumiem, takie jest to ponoć 'piękne' uczucie? Przecież to prostac- -Zrozumiesz jak się zakochasz -wtrąciłam się. Ucichliśmy... -Lil-- Zawiał dość silny wiatr. Straciłam równowagę. Moje ciało przechyliło się w tył i wolno zaczęło spadać w dół. Wiatr świszczał mi w uszach, a ja patrzyłam w górę, na twarz Bożka Hime, który nie zdążył mnie złapać. Uśmiechnęłam się i przekręciłam w stronę nizin. Pierwszy raz lecę sama... Ta niesamowita bezwładność, oraz świadomość że to ostatnie chwile... -I believe I can fly... -zanuciłam pod nosem. Nagle poczułam, że stoję w miejscu. Poczułam na sobie rękę, a pewne białe loki trochę przysłoniły mi czerwone oczy. -Uważaj, co? -mruknął zniesmaczony -Nie chce, aby Marshall miał wyrzuty, że nie dopilnowałem jego dziewczyny... -Aleksander skierował się w stronę dwóch dość niskich gór, które miały między sobą, przykrytą lodem przełęcz. -Tak -odparłam i spojrzałam na górę z której wypadłam. -Ciekawe, czy to zrozumiesz, Bożku Himy -szepnęłam cicho i poddałam się. Położyłam głowę na przedramieniu mężczyzny i zawiesiłam wzrok na pojedynczej, samotniej, białej chmurze. Ciekawe co u cioci i u Rozalii i Alexego i zespołu... i Kastiela... Aleksander w porównaniu do Marshalla jest o wiele bardziej zdecydowany, ale i nieostrożny. Bez wahania wlatuje w jaskinie, aby potem uciekać przed jakimiś zwierzętami. A jak lecieliśmy nad lasem, to wydawało mi się, że widziałam Wielką Stopę -Yeti. Ale on tylko zadrwił ze mnie i zaśmiał się nerwowo. No nic... Przecież to tylko bajka, tak jak wampiry, demony i bogowie. Oh wait... Nie przedłużając, leciał on slalomem, tak jakby był upity, albo chociaż coś brał. Po co latać slalomem w powietrzu? A z resztą, można latać jakoś inaczej, niż w powietrzu? Jakby tak spróbować, to może by i wyszło... Co ja gadam? Moje rozkminy, powalają. -Weźże się zamknij, mała -jęknął w końcu czerwonooki -Co? -zapytałam zdziwiona -Zwierzęta? Yeti? Slalom? Jakieś rozkminy? Co to są te "rozkminy"? To rodzaj perfum? -dopytywał. -Czekaj. Myślałam na głos? -zdziwiłam się jeszcze bardziej. -Nie ty nie myślałaś. Ty po prostu pierdzieliłaś, bez sensu o wszystkim, o czym nikt nie chciałby nigdy wiedzieć. Co ty masz w tym móżdżku? Jakąś gazetę ogólnoświatową? -spojrzał na mnie z miną 'WTF' -Jesteś jeszcze gorsza od swojego ojca! On to paplał bez ładu i składu... Szatanie... Jak sobie przypomnę co on bredził, to mi aż się w głowie kręci... -mężczyzna potrząsnął głową z zażenowaniem. Patrzyłam na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami i opadniętą szczęką. -Co? - zapytał patrząc na mnie. -O-ojca? -Cholera. Zapomnij. -fuknął -Nie! Chwila wracaj! -podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej. -Ej-- Uważa--- -Ojciec! Powiedz mi o tacie! -zawołałam. Aleksander skrzywił się nieznacznie i zimnym tonem powiedział 'nie'. Rozumiem, że to szybko ucięta dyskusja, ma już ostateczną odpowiedź... Mój tata... Ktoś kogo pamiętam, jak przez mgłę, choć wiem, że był mi tak bliski. Gdyby wtedy nie został zabity przez tego Zakapturzonego ćwoka!! -Pomyłka... -powiedziałam cicho- Pamiętam, że został zabity przez głupią pomyłkę... Nie miał nic wspólnego z tym wszystkim, z tą pierdoloną magią, a jednak zginął! Wyszedł do pracy i nie wrócił!! A ty mi teraz mówisz, że go znałeś! Że byliście blisko, że go pamiętasz... I nie chcesz mi nic powiedzieć? -zapytałam -Ty też jesteś martwy, historia Marshalla, to wszytko. Co to jest, jeś--- -To kłamstwo -odparł zimno -Historia twojej rodziny, historia mojej śmierci i zamiany mojego syna w wampira. Powody Złotego Maga, do zabicia twojej rodziny. To wszystko kłamstwo. Nikt o tym nie wie. Znaczy... Prawie nikt. -co... -zapytałam słabo. Przystanęliśmy nad wielką zaokrągloną 'taflą' śniegu. -Wszystko ma dwie strony. Nawet ta góra. -pokazał na nią palcem, a mnie złapał w pasie i tak jakby postawił w powietrzu, jak na ziemi. -Po drugiej stronie szaleje zamieć w którą weszliście, po tej jest cicho. Ochrona za poświecenie, życie za śmierć. To co widzisz, nie jest tym co znasz. Nienawiść za miłość, do kogoś kto nie jest tego wart -ruszył dłonią, tak jakby coś odgarniał, a moim oczom ukazał się zielony krajobraz. Kulista góra śniegu, okazała się cienką warstwą białego puszku, osadzonej na odbijającej światło, zapewne magicznej barierze. Podejrzewam, że dla zwykłych ludzi, to jest po prostu pagórek. Mężczyzna wolno zlatywał coraz niżej w zielone łąki przepełnione kwiatami. Pięknie pachniały i mogłabym przysiąc, że zrobiło się cieplej. Spojrzałam w górę i ujrzałam, jak biała warstwa na nowo przykrywa niewidzialną barierę, mimo to, słońce nie zblakło. Dzielnie przebijało się przez cieniutki śnieżek. W pewnym momencie zza wielkiego drzewa wyłoniła się świątynia. Złoto-czerwona, zapewne buddyjska. Można by powiedzieć, że wielkie drzewo, przykrywało ją i osłaniało ogromnymi gałęziami. Na krużganku, czy czymś w tym stylu stał mnich w szacie koloru papirusu. Za nim stał Marshall w ciuchach swojego ojca. Aleksander wolno wylądował na posadzce i postawił mnie na ziemi. Ja bez słowa przytuliłam granatowowłosego chłopaka. Tak się o niego bałam. Tak bardzo się o niego bałam. -Liliano -usłyszałam przyjemny dla ucha głos. Wciąż trzymając się chłopaka, odwróciłam się w stronę mnicha. Na moje oko nie jest taki stary... -Jesteś zdecydowana odzyskać coś co zabrała Ci stara wróżka? -Marshall drgnął. -Nie wiem -odparłam bez zastanowienia. Mnich nawet się nie zdziwił -Nie wiem, i nie chce wiedzieć. -***- Po moich słowach za Aleksandrem pojawił się Bożek Hime, co mnie dość zestresowało. Szczerze mówiąc to wpadłam jak oparzona za plecy Marsha, a gdy srebrnowłosy zaczął się zbliżać, to syknęłam, że moim ukochanym jest ten kolo co obok mnie stoi. Nie wiem, czy mój biedny niekumaty Marshall zrozumiał o co chodzi, ale mam nadzieje, że nie. Mnich, Hime i Aleksander, po prostu weszli do świątyni, mówiąc, że mają swoje sprawy. A tym samym zyskałam z Marshallem chwilę czasu dla siebie. Chłopak zabrał mnie w piękne miejsce pod wcześniej wspomnianym dużym drzewem. Tak szczerze to było to wzniesienie pod tym drzewem, na którym stało jeszcze jedno mniejsze drzewko wielkości tak około 4 razy ja. To było prawdopodobnie legendarne drzewko wiecznej wiśni, na którym zawsze są kwitnące kwiaty. Czy to nie wygląda jak scena z pięknego romansu? -Skąd tu lekki wiatr. Skąd te promienie słoneczne i skąd to ciepełko? -zastanowiłam się, urywając źdźbło trawy. Siedziałam na kolanach, pomiędzy nogami czerwonookiego, przodem do niego. -Magia -szepnął uśmiechając się. -Ten świat nie przestaje mnie zadziwiać... -zaśmiałam się. Podniósł rękę i zaczął głaskać mnie po głowie. -To dobrze -odparł. Złapałam za jego dłoń i przytuliłam ją do policzka. -Pasuje tu? -zapytałam. Chłopak zdziwił się -Jest tyle rzeczy, które ukrywają przede mną inni. Jak mam używać potężnej magii, jak mam stawiać czoła demonom jak twoja matka? Jak mam to robić skoro mam dopiero szesnaście lat..? -Teraz masz mnie -uśmiechnął się. -Znam Cię tak niewiele, czy to jest możliwe, tak szybko się zakochać? -zaśmiałam się znów. -Znałem Emilie, znałem twoich rodziców i ciebie znam teraz. Nie wiem skąd, nie wiem jak, wiem. Nie myślę lecz wiem, że to nie jest płytkie. -odparł zdecydowanie. -Jak poznałeś Atrix? -zapytałam nagle, ściskając jego dłoń zdjęłam ją z mojego policzka. -Znałem ją długo. Pewnego dnia po prostu przyszła do mnie i tak po prostu było. Przyzwyczaiłem się do bycia z nią, do tego, że jest i próbuje coś osiągnąć... -wytłumaczył. -Dlaczego mówiłeś, że ją... -zacięłam się. -Chciałem coś zrobić, pokazać że mogę coś poradzić na to, że przytrafiło się jej nieszczęście... Ale ostatnio okazało się, że... -zacisnął pięść- Zrobiła to specjalnie... To wszystk-- Zanim zdążył jeszcze bardziej na siebie wjechać, pocałowałam go. Po chwili odsunęłam się od niego. -Teraz masz mnie -uśmiechnęłam się. -Osz ty! Kradniesz moje teksty! -zawołał i skoczył na mnie. Jak mówiłam, jesteśmy na górce. Więc naturalnie zaraz powinniśmy się stąd stoczyć. -Kretynie!! -wrzasnęłam i przewróciłam się. Złapałam się go mocno, bo wiedziałam, że to nieuniknione. I tak się stało. Kiedy zaczęliśmy się, obracać, przytulił mnie do siebie. Spadaliśmy tak chwilę. Czułam trawę pod nami i kwiatki które zmiażdżyłam swoim ciężarem. Gdy zwolniliśmy, i w końcu przestaliśmy się kręcić chłopak odsunął się i spojrzał na mnie. Jest cały roztrzepany. Ma we włosach liście i różne płatki kwiatów! I mrówkę! Patrzyliśmy na siebie przez chwilę, a potem zaczęliśmy się głośno i głupio śmiać. W kim ja się zakochałam? Co ja zrobiłam? To po prostu nienormalne! W świątyni spędzaliśmy tylko noce, a we dnie bawiliśmy się jak dzieci na łące pod drzewem wiecznej wiśni. Posiłki pojawiały się same, stały one zawsze na krużganku. Jadłam tam razem z Marshallem śniadania, obiady, podwieczorki, kolacje, a nawet czasem jakieś przekąski w nocy. Nigdy nie widzieliśmy, żeby ktoś je przynosił, po prostu tam były. Młodszy wampir pokazał mi nawet strumień, który płynie pod Mont Everestem i który wypływa na powierzchnię tylko w tym miejscu. Nie było tu żadnych zwierząt, prócz owadów i małych ptaków o których nigdy nie słyszałam. Całe to wielkie pole kwiatów i pięknych roślin jest tak rozległe i niezbadane, że nie zdziwię się jeśli połowa gór Himalajskich jest po prostu kształtem stworzonym na wzór innych wzniesień. Wiele dni minęło od naszego przybycia na Wyżynę Tybetańską, a większością z nich było czekanie. Czekanie, aż któryś z tamtych dwóch wyjdzie z jedynej zamkniętej sali w świątyni, bo nie liczę bożka Hime, który całymi dniami siedzi na jednym z konarów ogromnego drzewa i rozmawia z ptakami. Zbyt często nie zwraca na nas uwagi, bo ma własnych małych 'przyjaciół'. Można by śmiało liczyć, że minął już prawie miesiąc odkąd wyruszyliśmy w podróż. Marsh czasem otwierał jakiś mały portal, przez który mogliśmy na chwilę skontaktować się z 'naszym realnym światem'. Niestety to nie wystarczało nawet na dziesięć minut, tak jak mówiłam tu na pewno stoi nie dość, że silna bariera antymagiczna Bożka Hime, to jeszcze ta cała 'skorupa' okalająca zielony krajobraz. Pewnego dnia, gdy jedliśmy podwieczorek i patrzyliśmy jak na drewnianej poręczy zbiera się gromadka sikorko-podobnych ptaszków, usłyszeliśmy przeraźliwy śmiech, a ja poczułam dłoń na ramieniu. Wzdrygnęłam się, gdy poczułam dotyk zimnych palców. Nie zdążyłam się odwrócić, gdy obok mnie stanęła mama Marshalla, która już powinna być martwa. Ta sama Hansona Abadeer, brunetka o zwykłych niebieskich oczach, a nie takich... takich demonicznych. Ubrana w swój, chyba ulubiony fioletowy strój, który wyglądał jakby była biznesmenką. Włosy miała o wiele krótsze, ścięte na 'boba'. Na twarzy nie miała żadnego makijażu, a najdziwniejsze było to, że się uśmiechała. Tak szczerze. Chłopak zareagował szybciej ode mnie, bo rzucił się kobiecie na szyje. Patrzyłam na nich z wielkimi od zdziwienia oczami. -Mamo... -szepnął i przytulił się do niej mocno. -Już dobrze Marshy, nie masz się czego bać -pogłaskała chłopaka po głowie, po czym skierowała na mnie swój wzrok -Przepraszam za wszystko Lili. Od śmierci Aleksandra ogarnęła mnie rozpacz, a moje życie zostało powierzone Atrix. Naprawdę Cię przepraszam... -T-tak -odparłam cicho i niepewnie. Usadowiłam się wygodniej i spojrzałam przed siebie. -Poznałaś już wróżkę? -zapytała. -Jeśli liczyć tą, która mi się przyśniła... -zaśmiałam się cicho. -Czyli jednak -potaknęła. Zapadła niezręczna cisza, której nie zakłócało nic, ani nikt. Przez pewien czas siedziałam tak patrząc przed siebie, ale po chwili Marshall mnie objął i siedzieliśmy tak razem. Obok naszej dwójki klęczała Hansona, popijając herbatę przyniesioną przez Himalajskiego bożka. Niezręczna cisza, przerodziła się w kompletną i piszczącą głuchotę. To było dziwne, ale nie przeszkadzało mi prawie wcale. Było swego rodzaju... przyjemnie. -Lili -usłyszałam nagle. Wzdrygnęłam się na dźwięk głosu Aleksandra. -Przerwałeś moment -mruknął młodszy wampir z przekąsem. -Jaki moment? Synek, ona Ci jeszcze uciec może -prychnął długowłosy i usiadł obok swojej żony. Podał mi jakiś kubek -Wypij to -powiedział. Spojrzałam najpierw na naczynie, a potem na mężczyznę. -I co się stanie...? -zapytałam niepewnie. -Odzyskasz moce, wspomnienia, a przy okazji czary Atrix i tej starej, zrzędliwej zołzy... znaczy wróżki, zostaną ostatecznie przełamane -odparł i jakby nigdy nic wziął jakieś ciastko do ust. -I... tyle? -zapytałam razem z granatowowłosym. -Tyle -potaknął. -Po tyle -uniosłam kubek -Po takie coś prawie zamarzłam, spadłam z góry, trzymałam Atrix w domu i pokłóciłam się z przyjaciółmi, do tego byłam w niebie, piekle i jakimś jebanym sądzie... To wszystko dla tego? -zapytałam krzywiąc się. Aleksander gwizdnął, a w drzwiach za nami pojawił się mnich. Łysy mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął się. -To wszystko dla tego kubeczka -potaknął. -O matko... -jęknął Marshall i zaczął się śmiać -Co za puenta -zaśmiał się i oparł głowę na moich plecach. -No nie? -zapytałam głupio i przechylając naczynie, wypiłam wszystko co w nim było. Smakowało starymi skarpetkami i zgniłymi jajkami. Fu. -Dobre? -zachichotał ten który mnie obejmował. -Prawdopodobnie ma smak malin -wtrącił się Aleksander. -Chyba wyhodowanych na trutce dla szczurów -jęknęłam wycierając język o sweter. Westchnęłam głośno -Co teraz? Nic się nie dzieje -mruknęłam patrząc na dwóch twórców tego czegoś. -Chwila, musi być coś co sprawi, że zaczniesz sobie przypominać -wtrącił się Bożek. -Co wiesz o moim ojcu? -zapytałam Aleksandra. Nie wyglądał na zdziwionego. -Był moim przyjacielem -odparł -A ty co o nim wiesz? -posłał mi ciekawe spojrzenie. -Pracował w... jaka to była firma...? -zdziwiłam się. Jeszcze przed chwilą to wiedziałam -I kiedyś nie wrócił do domu... miał wypadek, tak? -spojrzałam na Aleksandra. Wydawał się nie wzruszony. -I umarł, przez czarodzieja. Łowcę głów z Nocosfery -dokończył Marshall. -Jesteście pewni? -dopytała Hansona. -No... tak -potaknęłam -Albo... Nie wrócił, bo... Nie... On wrócił tego dnia -złapałam się za głowę. Chłopak się ode mnie odsunął -O-on wrócił, prawda? Nie... Moja mama wcale mnie nie obwiniała. Nie było czegoś takiego... Wszyscy żyliśmy razem, a urodziny... Urodziny... Wtedy to się stało... Mieliśmy wrócić... my... naprawdę mieliśmy wrócić? -zakryłam swoje oczy. Przez moją głowę przewijało się tysiące obrazów, których nie pamiętam. Nie pamiętam żadnego z nich, czemu nie pamiętam? Czemu tam tak często jest Marshall, czemu moja mama się uśmiecha, czy ona mnie kochała? Czy to nie było tak, że ona mnie nienawidzi? Mała Emilka. Ona żyje. Ale dlaczego widzę jak dorasta? Przecież się wyprowadziła, czemu pamiętam jej osiemnastkę, skoro już z nami nie mieszkała? -Co to za wspomnienia? -z tego wszystkiego wyrwał mnie głos Marsha. -Czyli to faktycznie działa? -zdziwił się Aleksander -Haha! Mówiłem Ci! -zawołał i przybił piątkę z mnichem, podczas gdy Bożek Hime naburmuszył się trochę. -To jest lekarstwo, którego szukaliście tak długo. Aleksander zbierał na nie składniki bardzo długo -oznajmiła kobieta -Marshy myślał, że go zabiłam, bo sama też tak sądziłam -uśmiechnęła się do męża. -A historia, jak stałem się wampirem? -zawołał czerownooki, który teraz szybko wstał -Tato! To ty mnie ugryzłeś i do tego przypadkiem?! -krzyknął zdziwiony -Nie było żadnego złeg... -Nie -przerwał mu białowłosy -To było zaklęcie zmieniania wspomnień. Wszystko przez Atrix. -Więc czemu ja je wypiłam, ale i on ma nowe wspomnienia? -zapytałam zdziwiona. Przypomniały mi się moje szóste urodziny... Piknik... -O to się mnie nie pytaj -mężczyzna podniósł wysoko ręce. -D-dobrze... -Jesteśmy! -zawołałam w głąb domu. Cisza. Weszliśmy we czwórkę do środka, było zupełnie ciemno. Nic dziwnego, w końcu był środek nocy. Zaśmiałam się cicho i spojrzałam w stronę mojego chłopaka. -Teraz i ja widzę w ciemności -parsknęłam głośnym śmiechem. Światło się natychmiast zapaliło, a my ujrzeliśmy grupkę osób i tort. Rozalia, ciocia, Alexy i... Kastiel. -Lilianko -dopadła do mnie ciocia -Nareszcie mogę zobaczyć Cię na żywo -zawołała i bardzo mocno mnie ścisnęła. -Nigdy tak nie rób! -krzyknęła Rozalia i także na mnie wskoczyła. -Czy ty jesteś głupia?! -wydarł się niebieskowłosy bliźniak i podniósł naszą trójkę w górę, przytulając przy tym. -Tym to mnie kurwa zabiłeś -usłyszałam od strony Marshalla, a potem dało się wychwycić głuche uderzenie -Mamo! -szepnął chłopak z wyrzutem. Zaśmiałam się i puściłam moją ciotkę i Rozalie. Alexy powoli odstawił nas na ziemię. Gdy już stanęłam o własnych siłach, wzięłam głęboki wdech i złapałam ciotkę za ramiona. -Ciociu, czy mamę i tatę wcale nie zabił wypadek, a Emilki ten pojebany magik... tylko... tylko oni... -przerwałam na chwilę. -Oj, kochanie -przytuliła mnie, a zaraz za nią przytuliła mnie mama Marshalla. -Nie przejmuj się Lili -pogłaskała mnie po głowie. Wtuliłam się w nie obie. Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech, a moja ciocia zaśmiała się cicho. -Witajcie znów. Obie -klasnęła w dłonie -A może raczej czworo? Marshy, kiedy spotkałeś Atrix? -zapytała. -Nie wiem...? -odparł niestarannie i przybił Kastielowi żółwika. Zdziwiłam się chociaż wiem, że zaczęli się dogadywać -Po prostu... się pojawiła...? -zaśmiał się niepewnie. -Konkretniej? -dopytywała kobieta. -No... niby od zawsze ją pamiętam... Demonica z Nocosfery, tylko nigdy nie znałem jej siostry... -mruknął drapiąc się po głowie -Chwila. Czy w urodziny Lili... Kochana, miałaś przybyć do mojego świata -spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony, a mnie ogarnął lekki szok- Miała ona wrócić z matką i przejąć tron? -zawołał zdezorientowany -TO JA NIE JESTEM PRAWOWITYM DZIEDZICEM?! -krzyknął z wytrzeszczonymi oczami. -Kolejny, który nareszcie się opamiętał -westchnął głośno Aleksander i objął syna ramieniem -Dokładnie tak jest, Dasty to starożytny ród i o tym wiesz. O 'ileś tam pra-pra' dziadku też wiesz, więc czemu Cię to dziwi? -zapytał białowłosy z lekkim uśmiechem. -Jakoś coś nie pozwalało mi tego przyjąć do wiadomości -podrapał się po głowie. Wszyscy się zaśmialiśmy, a nagle usłyszeliśmy charakterystyczny dźwięk zapalniczki. Chwilę potem podszedł do mnie Kastiel. Trzymał w rękach tacę z tortem i z zapalonymi świeczkami, informującymi, że właśnie skończyłam siedemnaście lat. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego, a on do mnie. -Najlepszego -mruknął cicho i trzymając tacę jedną ręką, drugą podał mi złożone zdjęcie. Podziękowałam za nie i rozkładając je, otworzyłam szeroko usta. Z moich oczu zaczęły lać się łzy, a zdjęcie przycisnęłam mocno do piersi. -Dziękuję -wyszeptałam -Kastiel, tak bardzo Ci dziękuję... -zacisnęłam mocniej dłonie i zaniosłam się głośnym szlochem. Rzuciłam się na chłopaka, który prawie wywalił cały tort. Na zdjęciu była ciocia Titi, mama oraz rodzice Marshalla, tak jak on sam. Była Emilka i byłam ja. Moje szóste urodziny, które odbyły się jedenaście lat temu. Wybraliśmy się wtedy na piknik. Mimo, że Kid chodziła za mnie do szkoły i tak oblałam tą nieszczęsną drugą klasę liceum. Może odpowiedzią jest to, że na egzaminie kontrolnym z chemii przy pytaniu "Roztwór z charakterystycznym zapachem zgniłych jaj, silnie trujący dla ludzi" napisałam "Eliksir przywróconej pamięci"? A może dlatego, że w pytaniu z biologii, gdzie było zdjęcie sikorki i pytanie czym się odżywiają, jaka jest ich naukowa nazwa i gdzie je można spotkać, odpowiedziałam "Ludzkie mięso i ciastka. Te ptaki noszą nazwę Verka i można je spotkać tylko i wyłącznie w kopule na Wyżynie Tybetańskiej". W sumie może być też to wina mojej interpretacji wiersza o przyjaźni na sprawdzianie z polskiego. Tutaj nie będę przytaczać cytatów... To po prostu wina tego, że muszę się uczyć rzeczy, które przydadzą mi się podczas sprawowania władzy nad wymiarem skąd pochodzi Marshall. Przyda mi się tam każda wiedza. Nie wspominając o tym, że menadżer zespołu Marsha, uczy mnie magii. Znaczy nie tyle uczy, co pokazuje jak ją wykorzystać. Wszystko po to, abym znów nie stłukła komuś twarzy, ani nie popsuła żadnej góry. 23 września, piątek. Godzina 14:17. To było napisane na moim telefonie, więc przyśpieszyłam trochę lekcję i sprawiłam, że skończyła się trzy minuty wcześniej. Wybiegłam z uśmiechem z sali i dopadłam do Rozalii, która wybiegła z klasy naprzeciwko. -Boże, jak ja bym chciała wrócić do drugiej klasy -zaskomlała wieszając się na mnie. -Hahaha, nie wiesz jakie ja mam teraz świetne oceny -wyszczerzyłam się do niej. Poczułam rękę, która trzepie moje włosy. -Zwiąż te kłaki -usłyszałam, a przed moimi oczami pojawił się Kastiel. -No, bo ty masz krótsze -pokazałam mu język. Wspólnie ruszyliśmy do domu. Mojego oczywiście, bo Hansona i Aleksander wreszcie wrócili z Nocosfery. Siedzieli tam od pamiętnego dnia moich urodzin, których większość przepłakałam zapychając się zajebiście smacznym tortem zrobionym przez demonicznego kucharza- gitarzystę Davida. Marshall też nie często mnie odwiedzał znajdując wymówki typu "Ja też muszę jakoś udobruchać znajomych, których porzuciłem dla Atrix", "Muszę zabić kilka dziewczynek", "Moja strażniczka wyznała mi miłość", typowe dla niego. -Pani Titiiii!! -białowłosa wskoczyła do mojego domu i pobiegła w głąb korytarza. Weszliśmy za nią śmiejąc się. -Tutaj kochani -cichy głos dobiegł z salonu. Weszłam tam razem z czerwonowłosym i przywitałam się ze wszystkimi, a w szczególności z moją ciocią. Ona powiedziała mi całą prawdę o naszej rodzinie i o rodzinie Abadeerów. W skrócie? Marshall zmieniał mi pieluchy. Brrr. Konkluzja z tego taka, że teraz dbam o moją jedyną rodzinę jak o prawdziwy skarb, bo wiem, że może zniknąć z dnia na dzień. Moja radość nie trwała jednak tak długo jak bym chciała. Żadne z przybyłych do naszego wymiaru, nie miało na twarzy uśmiechu, a już w szczególności Marsh, który siedział zgarbiony i trzymał twarz w dłoniach. Od razu zauważyłam, że ich miny nie były jakieś najszczęśliwsze, ale teraz widzę, że stało się coś złego. Odsunęłam się od ciotki i spojrzałam na wszystkich. -Co się stało? -zapytałam, ściskając ramiączko od plecaka. -Atrix się stała! -wrzasnął młody wampir i wstał gwałtownie, przestawiając przy tym szklany stolik. Wzdrygnęłam się lekko, ale nie przestraszyłam. Chłopak podszedł do drzwi balkonowych i oparł się o parapet. -T-to dość logiczne... -mruknęłam słabo, patrząc na swoje buty -Przecież nigdy ostatecznie z nią nie walczyliśmy, prawda? -spojrzałam na twarz Aleksandra. -Prawda -potaknął -Skoro jej magia została zniszczona myślałem, że... jest na tyle słaba, że się podda, ale tak się nie stało -wytłumaczył. -Jako aktualny władca i Królowa Nocosfery, musiałam coś zrobić, aby wam nie zagrażała. Atrix wraz z jej matką, Rebilion Gwerdad zwaną Śmiercią i ojcem, Tartarem Panem Ciemności, stworzyli własne terytorium. Wczorajszej nocy wymiar należący do twojej rodziny Lilianko, został podzielony na Królestwo Nocosfery i Królestwo Papilionu-ogłosiła nie otwierając swoich oczu -Jej siostra, którą poznaliście, naprawdę nazywa się naprawdę Hævn, co znaczy zemsta. W tej chwili spojrzałam na Marshalla, który trzepał sobie włosy. Wiem co go gnębi, wiem, że on zaufał Hævn, bo myślał, że chce mi pomóc. Zaufał tej wróżce, chociaż ja wciąż nie wiem, czy ona jest zła czy dobra. Usiadłam na kanapie i położyłam plecak obok. Kastiel i Rozalia usiedli z boku i nie pisnęli ni słówka. Od pewnego czasu wiedzą, że to co dzieje się w innych wymiarach, nie powinno dotyczyć nikogo innego, tylko tych, którzy z tych wymiarów pochodzą. -Grozi nam wojna? -zapytałam lekko łamiącym się głosem. -Bardzo mi przykro -moja różowowłosa opiekunka chciała mnie przytulić, ale ja się nie dałam -Czy jeśli przejmę tron w dniu osiemnastych urodzin, powstrzymam to wszystko? -srebrnowłosy pokiwał przecząco głową. -Musisz skończyć szkołę -zaczął -Przygotowania do wojny trwają długo i nie wiemy za ile lat to się stanie -zaśmiał się krótko. -To mamy o co się modlić -stęknął Kastiel i poszedł do kuchni, a po odgłosach dochodzących stamtąd zrozumiałam jedno. -KASTIEL, PODZIEL SIĘ!! -wrzasnęła Rozalia i wskoczyła do kuchni, a ja poleciałam zaraz za nimi. -WALIĆ SIĘ, TO MOJE CHIPSY -walnęłam o blat i skoczyłam na nich oboje. Śmiechy z salonu były całkowicie przytłumione przez bijatykę, jaką urządziliśmy. Oczywiście wygrałam ja, bo wszystko skończyło się tak, że uniosłam tamtych dwoje pod sufit, a sama leżałam na ziemi i zajadałam się chipsami, patrząc im prosto w oczy. Biegłam szybko pomiędzy strażnikami w tych upierdliwych metalowych zbrojach. Gdy już się przepchnęłam przez te wielkie demony pobiegłam wzdłuż korytarza wykładanego złotym i czerwonym materiałem. Gdy biegłam obok okien, słońce świeciło mi w oczy, był naprawdę słoneczny dzień, a niebo było bezchmurne. Nawet z tego korytarza można było dokładnie usłyszeć szczebiotanie Verek, które zostały tu sprowadzone z Himalai. Skręciłam w lewo, a potem w prawo i nie zatrzymałam się nawet przy wejściu do kuchni, po prostu biegłam dalej. Mijając wielkie okno na ogród królewski pomachałam naszemu ogrodnikowi. Nazywa się Narcyz i ma śmieszne zielone włosy. Zawsze ma na twarzy uśmiech i jest pół człowiekiem. Przeleciałam przez salę balową i froterując podłogę skarpetkami o mało się nie zabiłam. Wskoczyłam znów na wykładzinę i biegłam już ostatnią prostą. Dwóch strażników pomachało mi z oddali. Zaczęli otwierać przede mną wielkie dębowe drzwi z wieloma niesamowitymi wzorkami. Wleciałam jak strzała do sali tronowej. -Mamo! Mamoo!! -zawołałam widząc, że moja mama wstaje z dużego złotego tronu i wychodzi mi na przywitanie. Jak zwykle miała ubraną jakąś piękną sukienkę. Tym razem była to cała rubinowa zwiewna suknia z długimi, wiszącymi rękawami i złotymi szyciami. Na jej ślicznych blond włosach leżał złoty diadem z czerwonymi diamencikami. Też mam blond włosy! Ale przez tatę końcówki są granatowe. Gdy byłam już pod schodkami prowadzącymi do tronu, skoczyłam, a mama mnie złapała. Spojrzałam z bliska w jej cudowne dwukolorowe oczy. Jedno oko jest złote, ale nic nie błyszczy równie bardzo jak ono, a drugie czasem jest różowe, a czasem czerwone. -Mamo jesteś piękna! -położyłam swoje ręce na jej policzkach i przetarłam dłonią gwiazdkę pod jej lewym okiem. -Skarbie, ty jesteś piękniejsza -podniosła mnie wysoko w górę i zakręciła. Zaczęłam się śmiać i rozłożyłam ręce -Popatrz -usłyszałam. Ostawiła mnie delikatnie na ziemię, a ja rozejrzałam się i zobaczyłam stojące przed nami lustro. Było bardzo duże, złote i co ważniejsze lewitowało. Kocham jak mama używa magii, to jest niesamowite. -To lata! -zawołałam i włożyłam pod lustro rękę, aby się przekonać, czy na niczym nie stoi. Po chwili wyprostowałam się i z uśmiechem spojrzałam w zwierciadło. Zobaczyłam w nim siebie i mamę. Wyciągnęłam ręką w stronę odbicia swoich oczu, a potem ją cofnęłam. Moje oczy od zawsze były okropne i zawsze takie będą. Wyglądają tak, jakby ktoś wylał krew na złoto. Jakby ktoś wbił szpikulec w oczy mamy i brata. Ona tylko zaśmiała się cicho i usiadła za mną, po czym potargała moje włosy. -Te loki są dowodem na to, że jesteś księżniczką -powiedziała cicho. -Jak to? -zdziwiłam się. -Jasne masz po mnie, a granat po tacie. Pokazuje to, że jesteś naszą córką -oznajmiła z uśmiechem. -Ale Zerua tak nie ma! -krzyknęłam tupiąc nogą. -Twój brat jest inny. Każdy jest inny -uklęknęła na kolanach obok i odwróciła mnie w swoją stronę -Nie musisz wstydzić się swojego wyglądu. Jesteś piękną kobietą, twój brat jest przystojnym mężczyzną, a... -Ty i tata jesteście niesamowici!! -zawołałam skacząc. Usłyszałyśmy szczęk dębowych drzwi. -Dziękuję za taki komplement -przyjemny głos rozniósł się po sali. Schyliłam się i widząc czarne kozaki, uśmiechnęłam się radośnie i przelazłam pod lustrem, które po chwili i tak zniknęło. Wstałam i ruszyłam pędem w stronę mężczyzny, który gdy tylko byłam przy nim, złapał mnie w ręce. -Jak ma się moja mała księżniczka? -zapytał uśmiechając się i przez to pokazał mi swoje wampirze kły. -Raarhhh! -syknęłam i złapałam go za policzki. Złapał mnie w pasie i ułożył tak, że mógł nieść w jednej ręce. Złapałam się jego ramienia. Tata miał dziś na sobie coś co przypomina mundur naszych żołnierzy. Jest koloru włosów taty z pozłoceniami, a spodnie tatuś nosi i tak zawsze te same, więc bez różnicy. -Marshall Lee wreszcie przybył -zawołała mama wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. -Strażnicy nie chcą nosić żołnierskich ciuchów, wolą zbroje -tata podszedł do mamusi i pocałował ją w czoło. -Mówiłam zmień kolor na srebrny -zagroziła mu palcem. -Przecież to Rozalia się uparła na fioletowy -zdjęłam złotą koronę z głowy ojca i nagle ona zniknęła. Popatrzyłam zdziwiona na moje puste ręce, a w oczach poczułam łzy. -Co się stało, skarbie? -zapytała mama i spojrzała na mnie zdziwionym wzrokiem. -Wywacz tausiuuuu -przytuliłam się do granatowych włosów i zaczęłam szlochać. On pogłaskał mnie po głowie, a potem zaśmiał krótko i wskazał palcem na wielkie okno. Też spojrzałam w tamtą stronę i zobaczyłam jak wlatuje przez nie starszy brat. -Czemu Lux znowu przeniosła twoją koronę do mojego pokoju? -zapytał i oddał tacie błyszczącą rzecz. -Uaaaaa!! -zawyłam i przykleiłam się do nogi brata. Rodzice się zaśmiali, a chłopak o kolorze włosów taty i złotych oczach, podniósł mnie, a ja się do niego przytuliłam. -Chodź mała, ciocia Titi Cię przebierze -jedną ręką wytarł moje łzy i oddał mnie tacie. -Zerua, masz już dwanaście lat i to twoje urodziny, więc będziesz mógł sam wybrać strój -usłyszałam jeszcze głos mamy, zanim wyszłam razem z tatą z sali tronowej. -Tatoooo -zaczęłam -Za ile ja będę mogła wybierać sobie sukienki? -mężczyzna przytulił mnie do siebie i wyszedł na balkon. Potem zszedł do ogrodu i skierował się do bramy. -Gdy będziesz miała dwanaście lat -odpowiedział i w chwili, gdy weszliśmy w bramę, zabłysło światło i pojawiliśmy się przed domkiem cioci Titi. Pomachałam dużemu niebieskiemu smokowi, który lubi siedzieć na dachu sąsiadów. Tata przywitał się z kilkoma demonami, które po chwili dołączyły do grupki ludzi i pół ludzi, wszyscy mi pomachali, a ja im odmachałam. Ciocia Titi opowiadała kiedyś, że od kiedy mama i tata rządzą w Nocosferze to wszystkie demony i nie demony, żyją razem. Podobno było to bardzo trudne i zła czarownica Atrix, chciała to zniszczyć, ale jej się nie udało. -A za ile będę miałaaa? -włożyłam palec do ust i zaczęłam gryźć paznokieć. Weszliśmy do domku cioci, a ja natychmiast usłyszałam kobiece głosy. -Za dwa lata, księżniczko -zaśmiał się i pocałował mnie w policzek. Nagle na korytarz wybiegła białowłosa kobieta ze złotymi oczami i druga, która ma zielone oczy i jest ruda. -CIOCIA IRYYYS!! -zawołałam i dosłownie skoczyłam w jej stronę, ale na mnie złapała. Z pomocą taty. -Cześć Roza -tata przywitał się z drugą panią. Razem z ciocia Irys weszłyśmy do salonu w którym było pełno cioć i wujków oraz innych dzieci. Była też babcia! Dziadek podobno przed chwilą wyszedł stroić salę balową. Przywitałam się ze wszystkimi, a gdy miałam powiedzieć coś ważnego synkowi wujka Kastiela, wszyscy usłyszeliśmy wrzask cioci Rozalii. -JAK TO NIE PODOBA IM SIĘ MÓJ PROJEKT?! Przez chwilę trwała cisza, ale nagle wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać, a babcia Hansona przyniosła mi moją niebieską sukienkę. Będę wyglądać tak pięknie jak mama, tata i braciszek! Bo w końcu jestem już duża i będę godnie reprezentować rodzinę królewską!! KONIEC Kategoria:Zakończone Części specjalne Otworzyłem leniwie oczy i spojrzałem na kalendarz. -HAhhahah! 31... Halloween! Nareszcie! -i teraz mam mało czasu... Więc streszczenie, godzina 8.56, zęby umyte i teraz jakieś lekkie ciuchy.- Mogą być jeansy.-założyłem je i gdy przelatywałem obok lustra, okazało się, że ma dziurę na tylnej nogawce. - Trudno! Lili, będzie musiała ją ze-szyć! -Wyleciałem na zewnątrz zostawiając na straży mojego kota (nie pytajcie) i poleciałem do matki. Gdy byłem już w środku stanąłem przed jej tronem... Pffff... Przepraszam., po prostu... Tron! Wielki władca na tronie.., Pffff...Ha Ha. -Cześ, wiesz może gdzie ojciec, trzymał swoje rzeczy? -O witaj skarbie! -zeskoczyła i chciała mnie przytulić -Nie teraz! -zrobiłem zgrabny unik -Gdzie ojciec trzymał te rzeczy? -Po co ci te rzeczy, malutki?-uniosłem jedną brew i wskazałem palcem na kalendarz -Aaaa... 31 -uśmiechnęła się -Obchodzisz święto ku czci, tych zmarłych ludzi? -przede mną otworzyła się wielka jama w której było mnóstwo dusz. -Nie popisuj się! Gdzie on to ma!? Znaczy... Miał... - i już ją straciłem... Bawiła się duszyczką jakiejś dziewczynki, no trudno! -Dzięki wielkie, mamo! Bardzo mi pomogłaś! -pomachałem jej na do widzenia i usłyszałem za sobą tyko "nie ma za co, dziecinko. A i nie wchodź do jamy czarnego smoka!" Oh, My Satan! Po co bym miał tam iść?Przeleciałem przez całe miasto słysząc za sobą piski i gwizdy/ LoL te dziewczyny... Teraz wiem, że się za mną oglądają... Chwila? Z czego ja się ciesze? -Przestańcie!-krzyknąłem i zdezorientowany wylądowałem przy jakimś starym domu. -Wejdź! -Kto to był?! -odwróciłem się gwałtownie. Nikogo nie ma. - Mo-może to tylko wiatr? -Wejdź! -Co?! -wzleciałem w górę z zamiarem, poszatkowanie tej osoby, ale znów. Cicho. -Wejdź, wejdź...! -Nie! Szybko, jak najdale... Agh.- coś złapało mnie za nogę, nie mogę się wyrwać. -POMOCY! -ściągało mnie w dół. -POMOC... -Wejdź i zostań... Aghh! Ten głupi budzik! -Nie mogłeś, zadzwonić 2 godziny później?! -Po co ja się pytam to martwa rzecz. -Nie było pytania. -przewróciłam się na drugi bok. -Wstawaj. -Kto to powiedział?!? -tak szybko się podniosłam, że spadłam z łóżka. -Ugh. -Nagle usłyszałam kroki. I do pokoju wbiegła Atrix. -Co się stało? -Nic wielkiego. Tylko spadłam z łóżka. -wyciągnęłam do niej ręce, a ta jak na zawołanie pomogła mi wstać. -To dobrze. -stałam już o własnych siłach- A teraz, ubieraj się i na śniadanie. A wieczorem idziemy na cukierki! -wyszła zadowolona. Haha... Jak ja lubie,jak ona tak skacze z radości. Wygląda wtedy jak przygłup. -Idź, ratuj, zostań! Otwórz! -KTO TO?! -obróciłam się wokół własnej osi. Pusto. Ale coś kazało mi odsłonić roletę. Podeszłam i jednym ruchem ja odsłoniłam. - Aaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! -za oknem była straszna poczwara z wybauszonymi czarnymi jak noc ślepiami, czarnymi pazurami, postrzępioną skórą i z kłami. Patrzyło na mnie i dobijało się do ookna. Upadłam na ziemie, z paraliżowało mnie.Mamrotałam tylko coś ze strachu, cała się trzęsłam. Nie mogłam się ruszyć, a to przyglądało mi się wielkimi przerażającymi ślepiskami. Nagle szyba zaczęła pękać. -Nie! nie! -piszczałam wniebogłosy! Gdzie się podziała Atrix?!? To coś przebiło szybę i wskoczyło do pokoju, wycofałam się szybko przerażona w kąt. -Choć! Do domu! Do naszego domu! -NIE!! Nie zbliżaj się!! -zbliżyło się do mnie, a ja patrzyłam w te ślepia. Szybko skoczyło na mnie i chyba próbowało mnie zabić. -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! -Lili! -usłyszałam znajomy głos. -Atrix! -O matko! -Atrix! Jak się ciesze! Atrix. -do oczu wezbrały mi łzy. -Atrix. -Lili. Co ci jest? -przytuliłam ją szybko, i poleciało mi kilka łez. (Tak, Atrix już może dotykać ludzi "tylko bez skojarzeń") -Ja... Atr...To, coś... To. -wtuliłam się mocniej. -Cicho... Cicho... - jeszcze chwile tak stałyśmy, potem zeszłyśmy na dół. Atrix zrobiła śniadanie i wypytywała co się stało. Nie mogę o tym mówić... Niestety. Siedziałam tak z kubkiem kakałka w kuchni, gdy ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi. -Otworze! -Ok. -usłyszałam tylko otwierane drzwi i chwilkę potem Atrix, weszła do kuchni z Davidem. -Hej... -powiedziałam cicho. -Cze... -odpowiedział tak samo i usiadł przede mną z grobową miną. -Co jest? -zapytałam -Marshall. Nigdzie go nie ma! Jego matka mówiła, że wyszedł od niej około 9.30. A potem słuch po nim zaginął. -CO?! -krzyknęłyśmy obie na raz. -Musimy go odnaleźć. -dokończyła Atrix. -Tak! Ale gdzie go szukać? -Zapytał David. -Zniknął. Jedyne co wiemy to, to że poleciał na północny-wchód. - Z kąt? -zapytałam - Po pierwsze Hansona (matka marshalla XDXDXDXDXDXD ) widziała jak wychodził, a po drugie mamy światków... - Czyli...? - Dwóch chłopców i kilka licealistek z "Czarnego Smoka" ( I teraz wiecie dlaczego jego, matka go ostrzegała ;D ). -Aha... Wyruszamy natychmiast! -wstałam z krzesła i kierowałam się w stronę wyjścia. -Ale ty jesteś w piżamie... -poinformowała mnie fioletowłosa, a David z rumieńcem odwrócił się i krzyczał "Nic nie widziałem! Niiiiic nie widziałem!!" Hahah... Więc po tym zdarzeniu powędrowałam na górę, o dziwo okno w moim pokoju już nie było pęknięte... Hmm... -ALE PAMIĘTAJ! OBIE MUSIMY WYGLĄDAĆ JAK TAMTEJSI!! BO INACZEJ MATKA MARSHALLA CIĘ ZABIJE!!-usłyszałam krzyk z dołu. -OK!! - ugh... CO ja mam założyć, żeby tak wyglądać?? Muszę mieć inny kolor skóry! Ok.. do pracy... zielona bluzka z pandą, do tego ramoneska czarna, zielone rękawiczki, czarne slimy, czarne adidasy i czarna dżokejka. Teraz muszę pomalować skórę nie wiem... na niebiesko! O taki odcień jak Max! Więc kłóciłam się z farbkami około godziny, a potem zeszłam na dół. Usłyszałam wiele pochwał i porównań. Bardzo mi się to podobało. Ale już musieliśmy wychodzić. Więc David na korytarzu otworzył wielki portal. -Panie przodem! -Znalazł się Pan uprzejmy! A tak w ogóle gdzie idziemy? -Nie wiem. Chyba, że... Na północny-wschód od zamku. Nie wiem, czego szukamy... -Ale Lili coś mówiła, że jak to coś ją napadło to coś... -O domu... Mówiło o jakimś domu. Naszym domu...-zanim zdążyłam coś dodać Atrix, była już w środku. Potem wepchnęłam Davida, a na końcu ja. Byłam w jakimś czerwonym portalu. Nagle wszystko sie zatrzęsło mi wyrzuciło mnie na jakieś kamienie. -Auuu... To bolało! -portal znikł -Zemszczę się! A teraz pomóż mi wstać. -masowałam się po tyle. -Atrix? Rozejrzałam się w koło mnie znajdowały się tylko jakieś nagrobki, a przede mną stał jakiś ogromny stary dom. -Halo? David? Atrix? -nawet echa nie ma! -Jeśli to jakiś kawał! *kawał* *kawał* *kawał* -chciałam to mam... mrożące krew w żyłach, przerażające echo, samiutkiej śmierczi (dobrze napisałam ;3). -Wejdź! -CO?! -poczułam czyjś obecność -KTO TU JEST?! PROSZĘ WYJŚĆ! -wrzasnęłam i wstałam, po chwili zaczęłam biec. Gdy nagle przeszkodził mi kamień. -Ugh..! Wcześniej cię tu nie było! -Wejdź, zostań. Chodź, odwiedź. -słowa się w kółko powtarzały. Wstałam i znów zaczęłam biec, ale coś mnie złapało. =Zostań! Wejdź... Chodź? Odwiedź. -POMOCY!! -ciągle słyszałam te słowa... "Wejdź, zostań. Chodź, odwiedź" -POMOCY!! KTO KTOKOLWI... -...odwiedź. Wejdź, zostań. Na wieczność... Otworzyłem oczy. Znajdowałem się w środku jakiegoś pokoju, na parterze. Powoli wstałem i obszedłem pokój dookoła. tapeta była poździerana... Na niej wisiały portrety jakiś ludzi , dosłownie. -Hmm... Ludzie. Ale jeśli ktoś pozwolił mi tu być, to może uda mi się z tond wydostać! -podbiegłem do drzwi i szarpnąłem za klamkę, a ona się urwała. - Kurwa. -Próbowałem otworzyć siłą, ale się nie udało. Więc postanowiłem troche pozwiedzać. Powoli przechodziłem po korytarzach i zaglądałem to poszczególnych pokoi. Ale jeden mnie szczególnie zaniepokoił. Był zamknięty, ale najdziwniejsze było to, że korytarz prowadzący do niego był bardzo ozdobiony. Na ścianach były co kilka metrów namalowane jakieś napisy i cały czas te same: -"Она там. Она может жить. Мир еще не открыт, потому что гнев падет на вас плохо." -Zdaje mi się, że to po rosyjsku. Ale nie jestem pewien. -Zostaw. Tajemnica, zła. -CO?! -obróciłem się i zobaczyłem ciemną postać. -Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! -Co to było?! -przylgnęłam do ściany i wsłuchiwałam się w cisze. Po chwili ruszyłam, do okna. Wyjrzałam na zewnątrz. Znajdowałam się na dość wysokim piętrze jakiegoś budynku. Odwróciłam się od okna i spojrzałam na pokój w którym siedzę od jakiś 20 min. Obdarte tapety ze ścian, obrazy jakiejś pięknej kobiety i dostojnego mężczyzny. Po chwili postanowiłam się z tond wydostać. Po raz kolejny szarpałam za klamkę, aż w końcu się urwała, zawias wypadł, a drzwi się otworzyły. -Yeah! Tak, skarbie! Byłam z siebie zadowolona, ale czułam niebezpieczeństwo. Wyszłam ostrożnie na korytarz i rozejrzałam się, pusto. Tylko podarte firany i do połowy wyblakłe obrazy. Powędrowałam po skrzypiących schodach, aż na parter. Ciągle słyszałam czyjeś kroki tuż za mną, lub czyiś oddech na moim karku. Ciesze się, że mam pas, ale w takich okolicznościach wiele nie zdziałam. Więc idę tak, i oglądam te wstrętne korytarze. Na jednym z nich były rosyjskie napisy. Ale po prostu iluminowało od tego korytarza złem. Ten kto by tam wszedł, jest po prostu idiotą i ciotą w jednym. Tak czy siak weszłam do jakiegoś dużego pokoju w którym stały drzwi do kuchni. Miałam już do nich biec gdy usłyszałam znów: -Zostań! Chwile... Wieczność! Możesz? Zostań! Odwróciłam się, a za mną stała ciemna postać. Szybko się odwróciłam do niej przodem i pasem zaczęłam się chronić. Gdy wyciągnęłam ją z cienia, ujrzałam, mnóstwo kości, krew ścięgna. Nie miała oczu i się na mnie patrzyła. Zaczęłam iść coraz szybciej do tyłu, ciągle się broniąc. -Ugh.. Agh.. Co, ty. -nie atakuj!- Chcesz?! -odepchnęłam go -Zostań. Uciekaj? Nie! Zostań... -nie ruszał nawet ustami... znaczy kośćmi -Zmieniłam zdanie bądź cicho. -znalazłam się obok wielkich drzwi, szybko się obróciłam i je zatrzasnęłam, zastawiając krzesłem. Odwróciłam się i ujrzałam postać w porwanej koszuli i z ranami na twarzy. Zaczęłam do niej biec, a ona do mnie. -Lili! -Marshall! -szybko mnie złapał i usiedliśmy na środku pomieszczenia. Siedzieliśmy, a on mnie przytulał, teraz potrzebowałam wsparcia. -Jak... Jak się tu znalazłaś? -zapytał -Ja? Szukaliśmy ciebie. -odpowiedziałam Okazało się, że oboje słyszeliśmy ten sam głos i zostaliśmy porwani. Po chwili oboje drzwi się otworzyło z jednej strony szedł ten stwór, który napadł mnie w domu, a z drugiej ten kościak. Wstałam i stanęłam. Wiedziałam, że możemy zrobić tylko jedno. On wstał zaraz za mną -Marshall, przepraszam. - przytuliłam go i pocałowałam krótko. -Przepraszam. Ale nie mam siły. -Ja też. -przytuliliśmy się do siebie, a ta bestia rzuciła się na nas. To koniec.... Spięłam się,i poczułam lądowanie na mojej głowie. -Co? Niespodzianka! Wesołego Halloween! -Że kurwa co? -zebrała się gromatka ludzi z mojej szkoły i demonów. -To był kawał?! -Krzyknął Marshall. -No już nie martw się! -uśmiechnęłam się słabo i zdjęłam kota Marshalla z głowy. A on na mnie spojrzał -Zemścimy się na święta... Akcja zaczyna się gdy Lili, Atrix, Marshall i Kastiel (nie wiem dlaczego akurat on) wychodzili z auta pod centrum handlowym. -Pośpieszcie się chłopaki! -krzyknęłam gdy stanęłam obok Atrix. Marshall po 2 minutach bicia się z pasami dołączył do nas. A Kastielowi najwidoczniej się nie śpieszyło... -Ah! Co ja się z nim mam!? -zapytałam siebie i zrobiłam Face Palm'a. -Już idę. Możecie już ruszać... -Aha... Jak chcesz, ale zamykam samochód. Nie weźmiesz fajek... - No tak fajki! -uśmiechnął się - Czekaj....Czekaj.... -Nie chce, obiecałem...- hahahahahhaha!! Zwycięstwo!! Tak, tak wiem... Namówiłam go, aby nie palił. No może, to zakład. Obiecał mi, że przez miesiąc przed i po świętach nie będzie palił. -Ok, widzę że się zmieniasz! Jestem zadowolona jak bobas, gdy zobaczy kaszkę bobowita....tak jak mówiłam, zamknęłam samochód i we trójkę ruszyliśmy do wejściowych drzwi. Gdy weszliśmy wszędzie było słychać świąteczną muzykę i w każdym sklepie znajdowała się jedna malutka choinecka....Było pięknie, przechodziliśmy przez tysiące sklepów (dosłownie -,-). Nie mogłam się napatrzeć na piękne ciuchy z wystaw i super dodatki, lub jakieś zabawki! Kilka razy Marshall zaczepnie próbował wmówić, że stoimy pod jemiołą, ale nie dałam się nabrać! Tak czy siak, przechodziliśmy przez te sklepy... Ale w żadnym nie było tego czego szukała fioletowłosa na pożegnanie... Niestety trafiła mi się wybredna kumpela; Eh, podobno szuka czegoś Byłyśmy już w chyba w 1058 sklepie, gdy ktoś zasłonił mi oczy. -Zgadnij! -usłyszałam ucieszony głos, byłam zadowolona bo już mi się nudziło -Marshall? -zapytałam zadowolona -Nie! Zgaduj! -Kastiel? -Co? Nie!- powiedział głos. Wypłoszyłam się na te słowa. -Więc kto? -złapałam za rękę tego człowieczka i przerzuciłam go przez ramie, gdy wylądował na stercie ciuchów rozpoznałam te blond loczki -Dajkota... Po co za mną łazisz? -Ah, masz piękne oczy! -szybko zrobiłam się cała czerwona -Musiałeś? -zapytałam jeszcze raz, podniósł się i podszedł do mnie -A jakie ładne włosy... -zepsuł mi fryzurę, czochrając mnie! -Jeszcze raz mnie dotkniesz, a stracisz rękę -wyraźnie się wystraszył -A teraz odpowiadaj. Czego chcesz?! - Panie ekspedientki i kilka klientek przyglądało mi się. Atrix, wybierała ciuchy.... Marshall? Stał sobie spokojnie pod ścianą obok nowo przybyłego Kastiela. -Ja? -Nie, gówno w toalecie... -zmieszał się - Tak, ty! -krzyknęłam załamana -Hahhaha ja! -normalnie głupi jak but... Nie, nie będę wredna. Obrażam buty. - Zobaczyłem Cię przy "CCC ♂". I tak zastanawiałem się z kim tam jesteś. -uśmiechnął się -Eh. -wskazałam palcem na mur przy którym stali chłopcy. Ten spojrzał się na nich i skwasił się. -A to nie wszystko! - teraz pokazałam na Atrix i opuściłam głowę -Dobra... A twoja koleż... -Tak ma chłopaka to ten w czarno-niebieskich włosach. -podniosłam swój łepek - I tak nie masz z nim szans -uśmiechnęłam się niewinnie -Aha... A ty z tym co byłaś w parze na biegu na orientacje? -mina mi zrzedła -A teraz idź zanim zrobię Ci krzywdę. -spojrzał jeszcze raz na chłopców i wyszedł.... Gdy tak stałam podeszła do mnie Atrix -Znasz go? -Nie, jest dla mnie obcym człowiekiem... -podeszłam do chłopców i też stanęłam przy ścianie. Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o mało istotnych rzeczach, gdy Atrix zdążyła wykupić prawie wszystkie rzeczy, które chciała... No właśnie prawie wszystkie... Byliśmy już pod tym diabelskim sklepem! Sklepem ze szminkami, pudrami itp. itd. a najgorsze jest to, że jak ma się heterochromie to te baby nie dają ci spokoju.... Co i Jak i Gdzie i Jak to możliwe?! A mam czasem ochotę odpowiedzieć "Walcie się baby z cellulitem!" ;Gdy przekroczyliśmy próg zaczęła lecieć piosenka "Krzyk". Bez kitu, po co na święta taka piosenka?! Ogarnijcie się!; Rozejrzałam się wkoło, a mój wzrok zatrzymał się na Marszall'u. Był zaciekawiony wszystkim, ponieważ obchodził święta w ten sposób pierwszy raz. Nagle przekręcił głowę w moją stronę. Uśmiechnęłam się i pomachałam mu. Lubie machać ludziom. Patrzył się na mnie tymi krwisto czerwonymi oczami, aż mnie przeszedł miły dreszczyk. Podniosłam głowę, nasze spojrzenia się spotkały i czułam taki spokój...(uczucie) Miałam wrażenie, że się rozpływam, czułam że gdy on patrzy na mnie i wie co się ze mną dzieje jestem bezpieczna lecz, widok zastawił mi łeb Kastiela. -Czego? -warknęłam -Co ja ci dziś zrobiłem, że się na mnie wściekasz? -zapytał z udawanym wyrzutem -Hhahhaha -zaśmiałam się - spadaj -powiedziałam oschle -Ej, odpowiesz? - złapał mnie za podbródek -Nic. Na razie, nic. -przewrócił oczami i mnie... przytulił, bardzo mocno. Ciepły misio. Staliśmy tak razem, w tym uścisku było mi tak niezręcznie.Jego szaro-brązowe oczy były takie piękne z bliska. To co oczy Marshalla i Kastiela, tak samo mnie uwodzą? No super! Po chwili odsunęłam go od siebie i zaśmiałam sie cicho, po co się śmieje?! Pewnie pomyśli, że mi odbiło! Super, odjazd jestem szurnięta! Og, god i gadam do siebie... No nie! Z rozmyślań wyrwało mnie klaskanie...a potem zobaczyłam gościa z kamerą. Na początku myślałam, że to nie do nas. Lecz potem przekonałam się co jest naprawdę! -Co jest? - Gratulacje! Wylądowaliście w programie "Zdrady". -Kuva, co? - zapytałam zdziwiona, Kastiel stał jak wryty choć po chwili się otrząsnął. Podszedł do kolesia z mikrofonem i podniósł go za koszulę -Kto was nasłał i kogo oskarżacie? -mówił spokojnie, a za razem ostro, uuuuu Lubie to! -Spokojnie, gościu! -powiedział ze strachem, w jednej chwili obok mnie znalazł się Marshall, a tuż za nim Atrix. -Jesteśmy nasłani przez niejaką Amber. Niestety nie znamy nazwiska! -wykrzyczał przestraszony gdy zobaczył, że przybyły jeszcze dwie osoby -Mieliśmy śledzić Kastiela Browna . Jest posądzany przez wcześniej wspomnianą o zdradę. Musieliśmy mieć dowody! -Kastiel ścisnął jeszcze jego koszulę i po chwili puścił. Wziął głęboki wdech... -Nie zdradziłem jej, bo nie jesteśmy razem! -powiedział nagle coś mnie pociągnęło w stronę wyjścia-; Ale niestety dalej nie słyszałam. -Co jest? chce posłuchać tego dramatu! -Choć, nie mogę tego słuchać. -powiedział i zaproponował przechadzkę po centrum... Zgodziłam się. Po kilku minutach znów zaczął rozmowę! - To co? Jak Ci się podoba na tych przeklętych zakupach? -powiedział z udawaną odrazą -Na razie jest spoko- chodziliśmy tak i rozmawialiśmy dosłownie o niczym... Po jakiejś godzinie łażenia w te i z powrotem zaczynało mi się już nudzić... Na moje nieszczęście zauważył to Marshall. -Nudzisz się prawda? -zapytał nie patrząc na mnie -Co ja? Nie! -spojrzał na mnie z ukosa -No może... Trochę? -zaakcentowałam ostatnie słówko Szukaliśmy ich po całym centrum! Gdzie do jasnej... Eh! Gdzie on zabrał moją dziewczynę! Fuck, zabije go! -Kastiel! Szybko znajdź ich! No... Nie wiadomo co zrobią!! -niech ta baba się przymknie, oh mam jej dość!! -Nawet o tym nie myśl kapucynko! -Co? -Słysze twoje myśli... Z resztą tylko twoje -odwróciła wzrok i pobiegła w drugą stronę -Chodź! -pobiegłem za nią. Jezu, jest strasznie szybka! Chwila... Gdzie ona jest? Stanąłem i rozejrzałem się dookoła. -Atrix? No weź! Bez żartów! -nie odzywa się. -O rany! -Zdyszany podszedłem do jakiegoś chłopaka i pytałem się czy widział itp. Gdy się rozgadaliśmy przede mną przemknęła kępka fioletowych włosów -Atrix! Czekaj! Sorry Kev-Pobiegłem za nią, zostawiając go samego. Byłem już bliski, aby ją znowu zgubić gdy nagle stanęła, a ja usłyszałem piski -Aaaaaa! Patrzcie ta dziewczyna zaraz skoczy!! -Dziewczyna? Atrix! -odwróciłem się do niej przodem, stała jak wryta i wpatrywała się w jakiś punkt. -Atrix? Co ci jest? -nie odpowiedziała, tylko podniosła drżącą rękę -L...L...Lili... -wymamrotała cicho, szybko przekręciłem głowę w tamtą stronę. Tam na jakiś 15 m wysokości stała Lili. -Ludzie!! Pomocy!! - Zamknij się babo! Zamknij się, co Ci to da?! Zrób coś, a nie się drzesz pomocy... To ona jej potrzebuje, nie ty!!-krzyknąłem na jakąś lafiryndę, która sobie po chwili odeszła -Pomóż jej... -usłyszałem od Atrix. -Lili! Lili! Popatrz tu!! -spojrzała na mnie i się lekko uśmiechnęła, pomachała mi - Kur*a Lili, nie skacz! Rozumiesz?! -o nie. -Jeśli skoczysz, zatłukę cię! -wystawiła nogę i jeszcze raz mi pomachała -A co mi to da? Nie bój się! - Zdążyłem jeszcze przeczytać z jej ruchu warg -Nawet się nie waż! - Obróciła się i skoczyła tyłem w dół - ATRIX! PAS!! SZYBKO!! -stała nieruchoma - NIE....!!! -słychać było ogólne piski -Lili... Jak mogła... -opuściłem głowę, niektóre kobiety płakały Po chwili wszystko ucichło i usłyszałem brawa, śmiechy itp. -Spokojnie kapucynko. Lili żyje... -Powiedziała stojąca obok spokojna szarooka. Zdziwiony. przebiegłem przez grupę ludzi. W środku stał ten żyd Marcin czy jak mu tam... I trzymał w powietrzu roześmianą Lili. -Ale zabawa!! Nastraszyliśmy pół centrum! -krzyknęłam śmiejąc się, ludzie śmiali się razem ze mną. Klaskali i pytali jak to zrobiliśmy. Po kilku autografach i propozycji występu na urodzinach, grupka ludzi rozeszła się. Kiedy ludzie się rozeszli został tylko stojący jak ostatni cioł Kastiel. -Hej, degeneracie! -Marshall przywitał się radośnie -Nie pozwalaj sobie za dużo Marcin! -podszedł do nas poddenerwowany Kas, lecz gdy usłyszałam imię Marcin, zabrakło mi tchu ze śmiechu. -A ty czego rżysz?! Przez ciebie o mało zawału nie dostałem!! -Teraz wydarł się na mnie - A co ja Ci zrobiłam?! A tak! Chciałam sobie niewinnie skoczyć z 15 metrów! Koleś ten twój "Marcin" uratował mi skórę, bo linka pękła! -naburmuszyłam się jak 5-cio letnie dziecko, to prawda... Gdy Marshall pociągnął mnie za sobą zobaczyłam linę. Dzięki mojej mądrości przywiązałam do siebie cieniutką linkę i skoczyłam z tamtej wysokości, a Marshall złapał mnie w ostatniej chwili. -A-ale jak to? Ty nie miałaś żadnej linki... -powiedział Kas łamiącym się głosem -Miałam, ale pękła- obróciłam się i pokazałam mu oderwany kawałek przymocowany do mojej talii - Jak mogłaś się TAK narazić?!?! Głupia jesteś czy co?! -Próbuje udawać że nic się nie stało, ale jak skoro ty się na mnie cały czas drzesz!? To twoja wina, że wyszłam z tego sklepu, to twoja wina że poszłam z Marshallem! Wszystko to twoja wina!! -A gdzie tu moja wina?! -Jakbyś był inny dla "każdej" dziewczyny to by się te "Zdrady" nie wydarzyły -Ale on ma rację Lili -powiedziała cicho Atrix -Co?! -No tak, to wina tej blondyny a nie jego... -Jak go pierwszy raz opisywałaś to mówiłaś, że jest kretynem i jest oschły dla wszystkich! -Ale to się zmieniło... -popatrzyła na mnie, stanęłam wyprostowana -Dobra! - Jedna łza spłynęła po moim policzku -Nie mam ani przyjaciółki, ani chłopaka! -odwróciłam sie i pobiegłam w głąb centrum, słysząc za sobą tylko wrzaski Kastiela, abym wracała i wrzaski Marshalla na Atrix. Od jakichś 45 min, siedzę pośród 4 pocieszających mnie chłopców. Przynoszą mi czekoladki, mówią abym się nie martwiła, bo to święta. Ja tylko siedziałam i słychałam, że byłam w tvn. -Dzięki chłopcy, ale możecie już iść. -powiedziałam z lekkim uśmiechem, dwóch po namowach mnie opuściło, ale zostało jeszcze dwóch... Dakota i jakiś Kevin :D -Ej, ale gdy mam iść ślicznotko? Może znów na plaże? -powiedział przybliżając się -Sp...adaj. To święta, więc... Spadaj, najlepiej z 5 piętra. - uśmiechnęłam się ładnie i kopnęłam go w tył. A Kev poleciał za nim, aby go pocieszyć. No nie! Kolejny gej? Po tych myślach dosiadł się do mnie jakiś koleś z czapką mikołaja i z jemiołą przyczepioną nad czapką. Nie wiem jaka twarz, bo miał karton na głowie...(Fajny widok) Odwrócił sie do mnie i pokazał abym dała mu całusa. -Ho, ho! -chciał mnie przytulić -Nie, dzięki! Nie przytulam kartonów. - wstałam i miałam odchodzić gdy złapał mnie za rękę - Natrent! Ej! Puść mnie! -A jak nie to co? -ten głos, obrócił mnie i teraz nie miał kartonu na głowie, staliśmy tak blisko siebie. -Co tu robisz? -spytałam cicho -Nie mogę, odpowiedzieć. Nad nami jest jemioła, a to wskazuje tylko jedno. -Ale dziś, tyle się stało... -tłumaczyłam się - Wcale nie, a po za tym zasługuje na nagrodę, za złapanie cię w powietrzu Zbliżyliśmy się jeszcze bardziej i nasze usta się złączyły. Po chwili ziemia zaczęła się trząść. Wesołych Świąt Bożego Narodzenia!! (zaśpiewali kolędnicy) -Hahahah, to Atrix. -zaśmiałam się na samą myśl - To co? Czego powinienem mi życzyć? -Najlepiej tego, abym przeżyła wesoły rok... -Ok -po chwili okno sie wybiło. Bo nadbiegała Atrix, ze zdwojoną siłą. -Skaczemy? -Skaczemy! - wzieliśmy rozbieg i wyskoczyliśmy z okna. Marshall złapał mnie w powietrzu i odleciał trochę, a ja odwróciłam jeszcze głowę i krzyknęłam -'Wesołego Nowego Rok', Atrix! - spojrzałam na nią i zdziwiłam sie strasznie! -Ej! Spokojnie! Nie dorzucisz Kastielem, aż do łaaaaał! -Kas przeleciał obok nas - Hej, Kas. -przeleciał- Pa, Kas! -Niezły ma wyrzut! Wesołych Świąt Bożego Narodzenia!! (znowu zaśpiewali kolędnicy) Przeczytaj do końca zanim skomentujesz. ---- -Ok. Do jutra! -zawołał Kas -Do jutra! -wykrzyknęłam odchodząc w stronę drzwi. Dlaczego ja tak bardzo się do niego przywiązałam?... Weszłam do domu, zatrzaskując drzwi i zamykając je na kluczyk. Zdjęłam kurtkę, kozaki i weszłam z plecakiem na korytarz. Przechodząc przez kuchnie poczułam powiew zimnego zimowego wiatru. Przeszedł mnie dreszczyk. Spojrzałam w prawo... Otwarte okno! Podeszłam do niego i szybko je zamknęłam, podchodząc do blatu, znów poczułam ten powiew. Poszłam za zimnym powiewem, który prowadził do salonu. Z każdym krokiem robiło się jak na dworze. Wychyliłam się zza ściany i spojrzawszy na salon zobaczyłam tony śniegu... Odskoczyłam od ściany w kierunku kanapy. -Co za cioł, tu mi to zrobił!? -krzyknęłam, taa racja. Ciotka znów na wyjeździe, więc... Jestem sama w domu od 2 dni... Więc jak? Spojrzałam w lewo, drzwi balkonowe są otwarte na oścież. Moje myśli w tej sekundzie brzmiały tak: "O ku**a, O ku**a, O ku**a, O ku**a, O ku**a!!" Podbiegłam szybko do drzwi balkonowych, nie zwracając uwagi na śnieg w salonie i wyjrzałam na zewnątrz. Na śniegu były ślady butów w stronę, domu, ale w drugą już nie... "O KU**A!!!! AAAAAAA!!!!" pomyślałam.... Dobra Lili uspokój się... Będzie dobrze! Jesteś silna, nie? Pokonałaś Królową Demonów.... KU**A!! Pomocy!! ... Zamknęłam cicho drzwi balkonowe i pomyślałam, że jeśli ktoś tu jest to trzeba zadzwonić na policje. Poklepałam się po kieszeni z tyłu spodni, pusto. Zapomniałam, że wczoraj mój telefon wylądował na ścianie i spadł na ziemię w kawałkach. Kolejna myśl. . . Znaleźć broń. Pomyślmy; Pomyślmy. Mój bejsbol! Jest na górze... Facepalm... No cóż, można zawsze uciec. To będzie najlepsze rozwiązanie. Przeszłam cicho przez salon i byłam w połowie korytarza, gdy z drzwi do pokoju ciotki, wyszedł osobnik. Stanęłam nieruchomo. Nie wiem, jak wyglądał, bo po tym szybko zawróciłam i z krzykiem wbiegłam na górę do pokoju! Niestety nie mam zamka w pokoju, więc jak tylko się tam znalazłam chwyciłam mój bejsbol, który stał obok łóżka. Szybko ustawiłam się w jak najlepszej pozycji, aby jak najmocniej przyłożyć osobnikowi, który wejdzie do mojego pokoju. Jestem tak przerażona, że ledwo się ruszam, ale i tak nie dam się zabić! Cokolwiek, będę wrzeszczała, tak, że mu krew w żyłam zmrozi i padnie na zawał. Drzwi do mojego pokoju się otworzyły i wleciał do niego osobnik o granatowych włosach. Zamachnęłam się i już miałam przyłożyć mu, ale się powstrzymałam. -Marshall?! -Tak!! Nie bij!! -krzyknął i odsunął mój kij -Ale masz głos! I ten wrzask! -zaśmiał się - A przypierdolić Ci?! -wrzasnęłam -Nie można straszyć ludzi, w takim stanie jak ja!! -wrzasnęłam jeszcze głośniej i upadłam na łóżko - W jakim stanie? -zapytał i usiadł koło mnie -A wiesz skąd się biorą dzieci, skarbie? -zapytałam -Zaraz... Zaraz... Czy ja dobrze rozumiem? -wytrzeszczył na mnie oczy -T-Tak. -wymamrotałam i podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej -Zostanę matką w wieku 19 lat. -Czyli, że będę tatą? -bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Wstałam i zaczęłam chodzić po pokoju... -Lili? -zapytał zaniepokojony i wstał; obróciłam się w jego stronę i złapałam za rękę -Kochasz mnie? -zapytałam -Tak -powiedział cicho -A... A wybaczysz mi wszystko -zapytałam z łzami w oczach -Ja... -zająknął się -T-tak..? -zapytał -Tak czy nie? -dopytałam -Tak -odpowiedział Przytuliłam go do siebie i spojrzałam w oczy, roniąc łzę... I wyszeptałam cicho... -Prima Aprilis... -zdrętwiał, a ja, jak to ja zaczęłam głośno nie powiem śmiać... tylko zanosić się histerycznym śmiechem! Stał tak drętwy jak posąg jakieś 20 min. Gdy skończyłam się śmiać, wstałam i stanęłam na przeciwko niego -To był kawał? -zapytał -tak -powiedziałam rozpromieniona\ -I to... Ta ciąża.... -Tak -wyświergoliłam -Uduszę cię! -wrzasnął i zaczęłam uciekać, Po kilku minutach złapał mnie i powiedział poważnie. -Wiesz. Mam Cię dość! -powiedział i odwrócił wzrok -Co? -zapytałam zdezorientowana -Prima Aprilis -powiedział i mnie pocałował -Kocham Cię -wyszeptałam -Ja Ciebie też -odpowiedział ---- I oto koniec części Prima Aprilisowej!! Nie była połączona z fabułą, ale mam nadzieje, że się podobała :** Od Autora: MyStyle.jpg|Lili MyStyle (1).jpg|Marshall Lee MyStyle (3).jpg|Atrix Bardzo bym chciała, abyście pisali komentarze. Ponieważ chce wiedzieć co o nim myślicie! Mam nadzieje, że wam się podoba ! Byłam jedną z pierwszych pisarek na jeszcze starszym forum wiki SF, więc będę się liczyła z krytyką! UWAGA!! Mam własnego bloga. Oto link: http://slodkiflirt-fallinlove.blogspot.com/ _Kocham was wszystkich! Dosłownie :D_ ~Salamandra~ Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "Atrix" by Paulinkawi? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:W toku/przerwane